Unbound Desire
by MarkScyther
Summary: A twenty-four year-old man have been taking care of his slight mentally disabled little brother, Kaito. All seemed fine as soon as he became a doctor and got financially stable. But regaining memories could alter their relationship, Although Kaito is unab
1. Chapter 1

I want to get further more realistic with my stories and I think this is where I should fully start. Please share your thoughts everyone. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Close to You**

* * *

The average child along the age of fourteen are said to have an I.Q. of one-hundred to be considered average and able to attend the normal classes in school. I was fortunate to have scored a good one-hundred and thirteen, but I never tend to brag about it nor bring it up. I'm just not the type to brag about anything but that's not the main reason other than the fact that I'm simply too old to brag, considering how I'm twenty-four.

Ever since my younger brother turned three we realized he didn't do things the average two year old would do. So Mom and Dad took him to the hospital to get him checked.

I remember how sad Mom looked when she came back home that day. I even remembered how she took me around the corner to explain to me what the doctor told her about Kaito. He was declared of being Developmentally-Delayed, meaning that his learning process is far more slower than the average child. But if his learning process still remains the same after the age of eight, he'll then be declared of being Intellectually-Disabled. I was able to grasp the meaning of the situation fast because I was twelve at the time, making me nine years older than my little brother.

Mom made me promise to treat him no different just because he's a bit slower, and that I did. Everyday that I came back from elementary school I would immediately spend time with my brother and play with him. I made sure he was taken cared of when Mom was too tired or stressed. ... Sadly after finding out of Kaito's disability and the amount of money we'd need to take him to therapy sessions to speed up the process, our father became overwhelmed to the point he turned to drinking late at night. God, did he drink a lot. It didn't take a year for him to eventually drink his lungs out and die of alcohol poisoning .

Although Mom was upset with him for going so low to drinking, she still cried for him at his funeral like any other wife would and prove how unconditional her love for him was. And on that day of the funeral near the end she turned to me and said, "Don't ever do anything that'll hurt yourself because you're depressed or overwhelmed. It'll do nothing but hurt the ones close to you." and as always, I took her words because she was a strong and wise woman.

It was hard for her to balance work, cooking, and taking care of Kaito now that father was gone. Working at a local restaurant didn't pay all to well, but it was enough to pay for rent and afford groceries in the house. But as soon as I turned sixteen, I almost immediately got a job working as an intern at the local hospital. Most would find it damn near impossible for a teen to work as an intern for a hospital, but I managed through the medical elective-class I've chosen during tenth grade; plus the fact that my grades were nothing but straight A's.

Other than helping Mom financially I wanted to become a doctor that specializes in helping people with mental disabilities. Although this was the start to my future career it didn't take too long for my life to finally get tougher on me.

It was October 15th when our mom suddenly passed out in the kitchen while cooking. I remember because it was the first time I witnessed Kaito running to me with tears rushing down his face saying, "M-Mama fell and won't wake up!" He tugged on my sleeve for me to follow him to the kitchen since I was in my room studying. Hurriedly I came in and saw her lying on the floor face down.

My eyes widened at the sight before me and I quickly sat on the floor to check her pulse. To my luck she was still breathing but her face was oddly pale. I knew from my Medical elective that a person who've fainted would heat up, causing their skin to turn slightly red. This scared me because the pigment in her skin looked as though it have been drained. So I told Kaito to grab the phone and call for help. "Kaito, call 911!"

The bluenette took nothing but a minute to find the phone and run back to us. "I-I don't know the number for 911, Nii-Nii!" He cried. Now that I look back at that response, I laugh so damn much but at the time I grew a little frustrated and told him to hand me the phone for me to dial the number. Of course I didn't blame him not being able to dial them. He didn't know better.

It took almost five minutes for the ambulance to arrive and strap her on the medical bed inside the truck. We were also fortunate enough for them to offer us a ride to the hospital although we had to wait inside the lobby like everyone else.

Throughout those crucial four hours in the lobby I sat in one of the chairs holding onto Kaito's small frame. Whatever news the doctor was going to come out and tell me, I didn't want Kaito to hear. So I rocked the little seven year-old to sleep and sang to him softly. Since this was the hospital I worked as an intern at, one of the staff that recognized me overheard about our mother being rushed in. Her name was Sakine Meiko and she worked behind the front desk along with me and Hatsune Miku.

She came over and told me that I could let Kaito sleep inside the staff-lounge where it's warmer along with telling me that we're free to the food inside as well. So she helped me take Kaito inside where the cushioned couch was. Surprisingly it was hard for me to let go of him, but I knew it was because I was scared and the possibility of him being the only thing I have left was there being taunted in my face. But I relented and gently lied his small form on the couch and tucked the blanket Meiko brought me on him.

We talked about my family, how my father died, Kaito's condition, and the real reason why I was working here for the past thirty minutes till a doctor with short white hair tied into a ponytail walked in. By the look on his face it looked as though he was looking for me.

Slowly he walked up to me and stopped a foot away. Meiko quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it in suspense.

"Mr. Shion" He started. "You're mother suffered from an untreated brain tumor the size of a quarter. I only say it was untreated due to the severe stage it was in when we examined her. Know that your mother fought hard through the surgery we tried doing, but ... the tumor had caused internal bleeding within her skull." "Dell!" Meiko nearly shouted for him to stop beating around the bush.

It was then, at that moment, that all of my mother's responsibility were now on me for when he finally said, "I'm so sorry Mr. Shion, but I'm afraid your mother had died. ... I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

It took about a week for her funeral to be held, and most of our family members showed up. The one who was crying the most other than aunt Kaiko was Kaito. I held his hand throughout the whole prayer ceremony as we stood near the back. I had to take him in the back because he was crying loud. He openly mourned for our mother, but I kept my tears in the inside. So I knelt on the cold floor and placed my hands on either sides of his wet cheeks, making him look at me.

"M-Mama!" He continued to cry.

My heart broke for him in every single way to imagine and yet I didn't dare to shed a single tear. "Listen, Kaito. I'm going to take care of you and I'm not leaving, okay? I know you're sad but mommy is still here with you." I spoke to him slow and gently. It was a method used to make a patient feel comfortable or calm when they're in distress. It was more on the psychological side than it being medical.

The bluenette paused for a moment and stared at me wide-eyed with his beautiful glistening blue-eyes. "Sh-She is?" he mumbled lightly. I couldn't help but smile a little and nod my head to the child.

"Yup. She's right here" I then slipped my right hand away from his cheek and pointed towards his heart. "Just how she's in your heart, you'll always be in hers because she loved you that much. Mama just became tired is all. So she had to leave" It was then that his tears slowly came to a stop. "I promise that I'll never get tired, nor will the thought of leaving you reach me because I love you just as much Mama does."

"B-Because I'm slow?" I was taken aback on that answer but I didn't show I was.

"You're not slow and don't let anyone ever tell you that. You're unique, Kaito. One of a kind in my eyes." I told the child. After a few quiet seconds he knocked himself into me and buried his face into my shoulder. Wrapping my arms around him I stood back up and carried him back over towards the rest of the people.

Meiko came to the funeral to pay her respect along with Doctor Dell. What made it a little surprising was her offer to take us into her home until I was stable financial and education-wise. For Kaito's sake, I agreed but I promised to leave as soon as I turn eighteen. And that I did.

I took a seventh class throughout the rest of the years I attended high school and studied more than I usually did in the past. I so much as graduated a little earlier than the rest, meaning a half year earlier than a normal senior would. Mainly because the Tokyo Medical University took interest in me and wanted me enrolled as soon as possible. I told the professor that it'd be a bit difficult flexing out my schedule with work, school, and taking care of Kaito; but the man persisted and assured me that he'll aid me with as much help as I can receive for my situation.

By the time I was eighteen the professor, Kamui Gakupo, offered me a nice furnished two-bedroom condo along with covering for Kaito's therapy session, meaning that his therapist will look after him while I'm gone; all this for me to attend the school. I gladly accepted his offer and began attending right away.

After I had graduated the school I was offered a numerous amount of jobs within the medical-field but I didn't break the promise I made to myself. I took the position of becoming a doctor who specializes in Mentally disabled patience or patience who have anything wrong with them involving their brain.

Although things seem to be good, this was merely just the beginning of craziness me and Kaito will experience.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad to know that one of you decided to bookmark me. It gives me more confidence to continue with the story and I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

 **Our Routine**

* * *

I walked up to the door of my condo and shoved my key in the doorknob, twisting the lock and gently pushing the door open. The warm air illuminating inside my home greeted me graciously as I walked inside and closed the door with the back of my foot. "I'm home." I announced before I dropped my briefcase on the floor. Immediately I began to hear fast footsteps rushing down the steps causing me to smile a tad bit as I made my way into the living room.

"Nii-Nii is home!" A familiar bluenette hopped off the last step and rushed over to crush into me. Quickly I wrapped my arms around him and spinned him around before I let go. It was then that I noticed him wearing one of the lab-coats I hung inside my closet along with a simple blue shirt underneath and, ... underwear?

"Instead of asking why you went inside my room to take my coat, where are your pants?" I then lifted a brow at the bluenette as he brought a hand up to twirl a lock of his hair between his thumb and index finger. It took a moment before I began laughing because I knew exactly why he always walked around in his underwear, yet him taking my lab-coat was a bit new. "Don't worry, I called a technician to fix the thermostat. He should be here tomorrow; so there will be no more excuses for walking around the house wearing your underwears because it's hot."

He gave a slight pout but quickly changed it into a smile. It was then that I saw Lily walk down the steps with her duffle bag. "I thought that was you, Akaito!" She greeted. "I have some wonderful news, but I'm pretty sure Kaito told you already." The blonde sat her bag on the floor for moment as she stood next to Kaito who continued to twirl his hair. `I should probably take him to get his hair cut; only "If" he wants to´ I began to daydream as I stared at his shoulder-length hair, but that was till Lily began to talk once more. "Well, I gave an I.Q. test to see where he stands and I'm proud to say that from an eighty-three he bumped up to a ninety-six. Just four points away till he's granted acceptance into a regular high school!"

I nearly choked on my breath once I heard those very words. "Ninety-six?! Why didn't you tell me this as soon as I walked in? This is wonderful!" I then picked up the bluenette and held him up in the air. "Something like this should be granted a celebration. How about a trip to that new Brazilian Ice-Cream shop that just opened up?" "Wah! Really?!" His eyes lit up as a giant smile began to tug the corners of his lips.

"Geez, Akaito. Are they starting to make you lift weights or something?" Lily chuckled a little to herself. "You picked that boy up as if he were a feather." She mused.

Setting Kaito back down I took my coat off and tossed it across the couch. "Something like that. They always recommend for us to keep up with our body and that we're free to use the Hospital's gym when physical therapy sessions aren't going on in there. I just take the opportunity for granted and work on my muscles." I then flexed my bicep to show Lily the results till Kaito quickly put his hands on my left bicep and brought it back down, holding onto it.

"Nii-Nii's really strong!" He giggled little. "May I please have money?"

`Money? That's new. ... He never asked for money before.´

"Can I borrow your credit-card instead? It's just thirty-dollars" "Alrighty then! I'll be on my way and leave you two with your lovely conversation about money and using people's credit-card! Ta-Ta you two!" Lily had then quickly grabbed her duffle bag and hurried out the house. `It's just like her to run away when the atmosphere gets a bit awkward.´

Crossing my arms I then stared down at the bluenette. "You want to spend money on `My´ credit-card? For what exactly- wait. You never asked for money before." I rose a brow at the shorter male.

Plopping himself on the couch he began to cross his arms as well. "Nii-Nii I'm fifteen now. I'd like to get things on my own like more manga and stuffed-plushies. ... I don't a-ask you because I know Nii-Nii works hard to get money and want to move to a better place. I didn't want to bother my Nii-Nii when he's working hard." He softened his voice as he gave his signature puppy-dog look.

Strawberry shaded lips stuck out slightly. He allowed the sleeves to my coat go past his hands, making him look smaller than usual. `Ah damn. I hate when does that´

"(Sigh s.f.x.) Dammit Kaito. Fine" He clasped his hands together in victory. "But under one condition. You have to tell me why did you go into my room and take my Medical-coat." I simply stated causing him to pause in the midst of his victory dance. But the response I got from him was something I'd never would have expected for when he said, "Because I wanted to know what it's like to be a doctor like Nii-Nii and doctors always wear this. Buuuut the best doctor wears "This" coat."

My expression softened a little once I heard him say such thing.

He may have been fifteen, but I sure as hell cannot accept him getting older. He's still the same adorable little kid I've watched since the day he was born. `It sucks to see him grow and it sucks even harder how I don't want to see it. Before it use to be such a big responsibility but now I simply just love taking care of him. ... Ever since our Mom died I've stuck with him. From eating dinner, sleeping in the same bed till he was able to sleep on his own, bathing, and going places; I was always with him.

Today was just the day our daily routine just broke. Dammit. He's getting independent.

"Nii-Nii, I wanna take a bath!" I blinked twice once his voice snapped me out of my gaze. Again I smiled lightly at his childish behavior. "Can Nii-Nii bathe with me?" He extended out his hand to tug on the hem of my shirt as he fluttered his eyes a little.

A chuckle escaped my lips at his request. "Kaito, I'm too old to take a bath with you."

"Nii-Nii is not old to bathe with me!" He began to fuss.

"Kaito, I'm a grown man. I wash myself separately and you need to learn how to do things on your own eventually."

He then began to fluster up as soon as I said that. "Nii-Nii you're not fair! You don't play with me anymore and it's not fair, Nii-Nii!" retracting his arm away from my shirt he violently smacked his hand against his thighs. `What the fuck has gotten into him?´ I thought to myself in astonishment. "Jesus Christ! Calm down, Kaito! Is that what's this about? Because I hadn't spent time with you as much?" I asked, but he only turned his head and huffed. `This kid.´

Rolling my eyes I knelt on the floor in front of him and gently lied my hands on top of his lap. "Look at me Kaito. Hey, look at me." I told the boy. After a brief moment he decided to peek at me. "I'm sorry that I hadn't been spending much time with you and I truly am. It's just that being a doctor really isn't easy and takes a long time to help others in need of care but know that you'll always be my first priority. Having a tantrum won't make things easier on neither one of us. ... I'll play a game with you on Thursday cause I have day off by then. We can play whatever you want to and I think you can wait three days, right?"

"Right." He mumbled in an almost inaudible tone. "Does that mean Nii-Nii will bathe with me?"

My eyes widened slightly at his question. `He's getting more and more stubborn by the second.´

"I'll think about it-" "That means no!" He quickly shot back.

Although he's stubborn, he's still adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

Star butterfly, I'm not trying to be mean or come off as rude right now, but "I", the author of this story, are sure as hell SURE that Kaito is fifteen and IF you did pay attention YOU'D understand that Kaito has a certain type of special needs. Some, but not all, have behavioral problems that causes them to have certain child-like tactics. So thank you for asking if I'm sure that Kaito is fifteen, knowing that I'm the author of this story who plotted for him to be fifteen. That was a brilliant question to ask. Now for everyone else, enjoy.

* * *

 **Risks**

* * *

"The thought of Lily telling me how Kaito may be privileged to go to a public school have been on my mind non-stop. There's no doubt that I'm beyond the words proud of him after all the effort gave throughout the years, but I think public school may be too much for him. I mean he's going to be dealing with different personalities, unfamiliar faces, and even the pressure of studying for tests." I sighed as I stood inside the employees lounge with Meiko. "I mean I fear that he'll get bullied by the way he'll act. He had a tantrum last night for Christ sakes!"

The brunette sat down her cup of coffee on the table we stood by and eyed me. "I don't blame you for feeling such way. I'd have the same fear as well if I were in your place. I mean, hell. As long as he doesn't care about going to a public school you have nothing to worry about for when you tell him how you don't think he should go." She then took her spoon and and scooped some of the yogurt she left on the side of the table. "Anyway, I hadn't seen the little guy in such a long time. What is he? Thirteen now?"

"Fifteen a-matter-of-fact." I clarified.

Her eyes widened a little as she quickly shoved the scoop of her yogurt into her mouth and swallowed. "What? Fifteen?! Geez the years go by quickly." I couldn't help but chuckle a little, causing her to laugh as well. "That gotta suck for you having to deal with his puberty stage. Teaching him about girls, his body, the birds and the bee's."

I gave a small sigh at the thought of it. "Preach on, sister. Preach." I joked. "But in all honesty I don't think he reached puberty. He literally shows `zero´ signs of interest in girls; like the only sign of puberty He have shown was asking me to use my credit-card and telling me how he's fifteen and not a child anymore. Other than those two small things, he still has that same child-like mind. I assume it's because of the process of his brain trying to mature, unlike his body-" She then ceased from picking up another spoonful of yogurt and lifted a brow at me. "You let him use your credit-card? Do you even know what he's buying?"

Shrugging my shoulders she then slammed bother the cup and spoon on the table causing the spoon to make a clanking noise.

"You trusted him enough to use your credit-card without even knowing what he's going to buy? Akaito, believe me for when I say that you're a very smart guy, but this had to be the most stupidest thing you've ever done so far." She then began to scold me for a moment but then let it go. "Well I most certainly don't think Kaito would be the type to go against you and overspend your money, but always watch over him when he's using your card next time."

"Don't worry, I will. You act like you're my wife sometimes." I rolled my eyes at the brunette and she quickly slapped the side of my head. "(Haha s.f.x.) Ow." I laughed at her action.

"Please, I don't date guys younger than me. Anyway. Kaito could be going through puberty but hide the things he do from you. You seriously have to think about it; you're not there watching him 24/7 and neither is his therapist." She glanced at me one last time before she collected her coffee. "A boy doesn't go out and say that they like girls; they keep that shit to themselves! I'm pretty sure you never ran to your mom and announced that you jacked off for the first time-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't switch this shit on me, Meiko! You've already made your point already." I waved my hand for her to stop. "A receipt is always sent to my place for whatever I've spent on the card, so I'll be able to see what he bought on the billing receipt in about two days. Subside from that are you willing to come with us to get ice-cream to celebrate his test?" I asked as I grabbed my coat off the table.

"Don't mind if I do! But you're buying for being stupid" She clearly stated as we began to walk out the lounge to check out of our shifts.

Meiko's P.O.V.

We all sat in a round booth at the ice-cream shop with me, Kaito, his therapist Lily, Akaito, and Dell. I watched both Akaito and Lily talking to one another across the table, completely ignoring their ice-creams. By the looks of it Dell noticed this as well but Kaito just continued to focus on his triple raspberry-chocolate chip ice-cream. "They seem to be having fun. Think they'll hit it off?" The white-head commented enough for me to hear. He sat on Kaito's right as I sat on his left, letting the boy be in the middle between us.

"Oh it's possible alright. Look at them having a good time. She may be two years older than him, but that'll make the sex more spicy-" "Meiko!" Dell whispered loudly and pointed towards the bluenette who stopped eating his food and stared at me. `Shit!´ "O-Oh pay us no mind, Kaito. We're having a grown up conversation." I nervously smiled at the kid.

He looked like an average teen. Hair in a high ponytail as he wore a white t-shirt with an open light-blue sweater over it. Then came the light-blue pair of shorts he wore with a pair of stripped Tom-shoes. He looked his age most definitely, but just a tad more feminine looking than an average boy. ... Maybe it's his hair.

"I don't like Lily." He bluntly said.

This had caused both me and Dell to eye one another and then look down at the bluenette.

Dell took a cigarette out of his shirt pocket and put it between his lips as he quickly went through his other pocket to grab a lighter and lite his cigarette. So taking a quick inhale he then asked, "Why don't you like her? She's a very nice woman who've worked with you." He told the boy. "If she did something inappropriate to you, you can tell us." He then asked causing me to rise a brow at him. "What? Its worth asking." The older make shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't pay Dell any mind with his stupid questions." I then leaned closer till I was close enough to whisper in his ear. "You can talk to me, Hun. Why don't you like Lily?" I spoke in a calm and gentle manner to ease him of any pressure. Unlike Dell, I at least lived with Kaito for two years. So I'm able to speak to him a bit more easier than him.

He turned towards me a waved his hand for me to come closer and I did as requested as he cupped his hand on my ear and whispered, "B-Because she won't leave me alone and she keep talking to Nii-Nii."

I knew how clingy he was to his brother so I didn't bother to ask, but what I questioned the most was the reason why he said she won't leave him alone.

"What do you mean she won't leave you alone? She isn't being abusive towards you is she?" I then asked. But to no avail he shook his head and whispered, "No. When I don't work anymore she follows me and I don't like it." He then pulled away and quickly stood from his spot. "Nii-Nii, can I sit next to you?" The boy held his cup of ice-cream and began to walk over my legs to get to his brother before he could even agree.

Both me and Dell watched as he scooted past Lily and sat between the two, snuggling closer towards Akaito.

"So he doesn't like her because she talks to Akaito, which is jealousy of course. But only a person can dislike another for keeping an eye on them if they're hiding something. That or Lily is on to Kaito about something, but none of that is my business of course." Dell inhaled a deep puff from his cigarette as he eyed me.

I couldn't help but agree to him.

"Yeah, but a growing boy need His privacy."


	4. Chapter 4

Geez, I'm just so happy about the reviews and view amount and I barely started this story. I'd like to thank every single one of you, especially Anime-fanatic, Chaneru, steel doll, and everyone else. (Sorry if I didn't mention you), but please enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Closed Eyes**

* * *

I woke up not too long ago and quickly got dressed for the day. Not because I had work, but to get ready for my day with my one of a kind little brother. The days took its time to pass by till it finally reached Thursday but they always say that those who are excited for something, time will always slow down. Realizing how slow work had been lately only made me realize how much I wanted this day to come.

I've invited Meiko to spend the day with us; well, more like she invited herself. She came over almost an hour after I got dressed without any phone-call or warning. "I have a question, and you don't have to worry. It's a serious one." She said as she made herself comfortable on the couch and flipped through the channels on the T.V. while I leaned against the nearby wall holding my cup of coffee. "What's your relationship with Lily?" I immediately paused from bringing the cup to my lips once I heard her say that.

"Our relationship? We're just good acquaintances." I rose a brow at the brunette as she continued to glue her eyes onto the television. "It's not like you to ask about people's relations with others. What gives, Meiko?" She then stopped flipping the channels as soon as she found the News network. "Oh I know. I just happened to notice how much you two were talking when we were at the ice-cream parlor on Tuesday. ... Not just me, but Dell and Kaito. You should really watch yourself if you're gonna say you two are just acquaintances. It looked as though you two had a little thing going on." she then began to snicker to herself beneath her breath, causing me to roll my eyes and scoff.

"Please. I find Lily to be a decent woman and what not, but she's no where near my type in all honesty. She's far too immature for her age, she runs away in tense situations, she sometimes don't know when to shut the hell up when a conversation is over, but she's an overall dits if you ask me." (Pfft! s.f.x.) Meiko quickly began cracking up. "I'm serious about the things I say, Meiko. The only reason why I talk to her is to find out how Kaito's doing, what did he do throughout the day, if he ate lunch while I was gone, and how does he act throughout my absence. I mean, seriously. You and Dell have to be on drugs to think I like her." I plainly put out.

The woman clutched onto the side of her stomach as she tried her best to stop laughing. But it took her a solid minute to calm down and wipe a tear away from the corner of her eye. "You never fail to make me laugh, Akaito." She spoke breathlessly before she turned to look at me showing how red her face had gotten from all the laughing she have done. "Anyway, I truly asked because Kaito told me and Dell that he doesn't like Lily. ... Mostly because she keeps talking to you, but it makes since because you and I both know how clingy Kaito is towards you. The only suspicion I had was when he also said how he gets irritated when Lily follows him around. It kind of sound like he doesn't want Lily to watch what he's doing. I understand how people need their privacy, but people don't follow others for no reason unless they're trying to find something out." She then gave a more serious look.

It took me by surprise about what Kaito said to her while we went out to celebrate. Only because of what Lily told while we there.

`Kaito does his work like he's supposed to and he does all of it although it takes him quite a long time, but I do have a small concern. Kaito took a nap inside his room yesterday and I went to go check on him like I always do, just to see if he's okay. The only issue I had was when I walked upstairs to his room. I saw that he wasn't there. ... But as soon as I turned to check if he went to the bathroom I heard your room door close, along with him walking out with a folded-up shirt.´ she said. `I asked him what he was doing in your room and he ... coldly told me, "None of your business". Of course I let it go because I was too shocked to see his behavior become like that but it really frightened me at that moment. Know that I didn't realize it was your lab-coat till you came home.´

`Hiding something? But why would he sneak into my room? It's not that I mind him playing with my clothes like he always do, but if Lily is keeping a close eye on him then there must be something he's trying to sneak around Lily. That could be the only reason he dislikes Lily other than jealousy, which I find to be a bit adorable as it is.´ I began to contemplate till I saw a certain bluenette walk down the steps wearing one of my shirts, which was obviously too big on him. `What the hell- when did he get that shirt?´ I eyed the kid as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes once he finally got off the last step, walking towards me sleepily.

"Mourning Nii-Nii" He barely mumbled while a set of arms rose up, signaling me to pick him up.

Quickly I sat my coffee onto the small coffee-table by Meiko and picked the teen up. "Good-mourning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" I gently asked the bluenette and he nodded his head slowly against my shoulder. "That's good. Well you need to fully wake up since we have the whole day to play whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"I get to play with Nii-Nii!" A surge of energy suddenly spiked in him causing him to jump a little, but I quickly caught him before he got out of my grasp. "Aunt Meiko! I get to play with Nii-Nii today!-" He paused as we both saw Meiko give a displeased look. As if a dark aura surrounded her suddenly.

"I know I've turned thirty four months ago, but there's no need to give me such an old title such as "Aunt". ... I-I think I'll be taking me leave." She then got up and dragged her feet across the room towards the exit. `Great. Kaito struck her in a place where it hurts her most. ... Her age.´ "Where are you going?" I questioned her right when she opened the door.

She quickly snapped her gaze towards me and angrily shouted, "What does it look like?! I'm going to find a sugar-daddy to make me feel young again because I'm not that old to be called an aunt!" Slamming the door behind her the room fell silent.

"Kaito. Please don't call her Auntie next time and let that be a lesson to never call a woman old. Especially Meiko." I told him as soon as I sat him down. "Just call her by her name or call her Nee-Chan, okay?"

Reluctantly he nodded his head in agreement.

The more I stared at him the more I wondered what he do while I'm not around. So far I came to the conclusion that he's taking my clothes, but it had only been the t-shirt he's wearing and my lab-coat. ... But then the way he acted towards Lily. He literally told her to mind her own business.

Maybe I should stay hidden at home and spy on him? Just to make sure he's really not sneaking anything around.


	5. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating yesterday, Now that's out the way, please by all means enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Lost**

* * *

"No more, I'm tired." I told the bluenette who was clinging onto my arm, sitting next to me on the couch. I was utterly exhausted from all the games of Hide and Seek, tag, and Clap. Although I was tired I was more than happy knowing that he had a good time throughout our day together. It's not that often that I get to hang around Kaito like I use to back then. Now in days it's nothing but work, work, and more work.

`I guess this is the perfect time to ask him a few things I never usually get to.´ I thought quietly to myself as I peered at the smaller boy. "Hey. I've been wondering if there's anyone you have a crush on. ... They don't have to be anyone you've met, but like a celebrity or something?" His head perked up, his big blue eyes catching my gaze. "I figured I'd ask since I never really had the proper chance to have these type of conversations with you. Especially since you're getting older and what not."

The atmosphere fell completely silent. Part of me knew that the question would've either confused him or make him feel a bit uncomfortable, so I then said, "You know, Kaito, me and Lily have nothing going on between us" I stretched my free arm across the couch as he continued to hold onto my left one. "In all truth she seems like the type that ... goes around with a lot of guys, but I doubt you'd know what that mean."

"She's loose like a plastic-bag." My eyes widened in shock as soon as I heard those words utter out his lips in such quiet tone.

"What did you say?" I snapped my attention onto him fully. In response he only snuggled closer against my arm and battered his eyes in an innocent gesture. `... I know I didn't imagine hearing that. This only confirms that he has a hidden salty-side´ "Alright, it's time to get serious with you. At first I didn't want to believe it when Lily told me that you told her to mind her own business; but now I know you said it after hearing what you said just now." This time his eyes widened a little. "Loose like a plastic-bag? Where the hell did you pick up that type of language?" I questioned him.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat because he knew I caught him, but it was then that I began to scold him. He was taking far too long to answer me.

"Kaito, answer me. I asked you a question-" I paused once I saw him quickly let go of my arm and lye himself across my lap, tracing his thumb around the elastic hem of his shorts. Slowly he pulled them down, revealing his bottom inch by inch until I hurriedly grabbed a hold of his hands. "Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" I nervously questioned the bluenette.

"Nii-Nii should spank me." sweet yet soft voice pierced my ears confusingly. Never before did he ask me to spank him, so why now? First it was him stealing my work clothes, then it was his odd tantrum, then his behavior towards Lily, and now his request for me to spank him. `These patterns all seem hormonal but why a sudden spike in aggression? It could be that he's aggravated but then again he has nothing to be aggravated about. I make sure he gets the stuff he needs, I take care of him, I-´ and then it hit me.

I couldn't help but remember me and Meiko's discussion about his puberty stage. "You're not there 24/7 to know what he do during your absence, Akaito. It's not like boys would make it known that they like someone or going through the sensation of being aroused. They keep that shit to themselves!" Her voice echoed throughout my head as it dawned on me. `Sexual frustration. The Damn signs were all there! His tantrum over the bathing issue, his dislike for Lily, and now wanting to be spanked.´ I contemplated to the point I didn't even notice him sitting back up.

I eyed the boy quietly trying to think. `But all of his actions involve me in some way. I don't think I've exposed him to anything along the lines of sexual activities; especially after I put a lock on all the adult channels once I first ordered cable. There's no way in hell that I talk about anything sexual, and if I do, it'd sure as hell wouldn't be around him- Wait. He could've had ... a wet dream and not have told me´ "Nii-Nii, what's wrong?" I snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of his voice.

Fixing my posture I turned to him fully and took a dry gulp. "Kaito, I think it's time for me to talk to you about yourself." I finally said, causing him to cock his head to the side adorably. "Now this is only a question and you don't have to be afraid because everyone had one at some point of time" I clarified to the boy. He nodded his head in agreement. "When you dream, had you ever had someone touch you in a way you've never been touched before? Like around here?" I then pointed towards his nether region for moment as I awaited for his response.

Again he fell silent for a while, but then I noticed a faint shade of pink spread across his cheeks as he nodded his head, "Yes"

"Okay. When they touched you there, did it feel good?" I proceeded to ask. "It's okay if you feel shy about it, Kaito. The important thing is to know that it's normal and that you shouldn't hide it if it's new to you, and I'll know that you're really hitting puberty, then I can tell you that it's okay." My lips reluctantly curved upsides as I began to see him loosen up again. "I-It did" He shyly responded. "And when you woke up did your uh, penis hurt-"

His face deepened in color as he nodded once more, "It hurts just like now-" "Now?" I quickly said as my eyes wondered down his body till a small lump came into view on his shorts. His body shifted uncomfortably the more I stared at it in complete shock, but then my curiosity got the best of me because this could only answer my hidden question. " Kaito" I started. "It's okay whether you say Yes or No" I lied. "but did Nii-Nii touch you in your dream?"

My heart raced as I awaited for the answer he took so long to say. I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake the living hell out him to spill it, and yet he just sat there quietly, facing the floor, avoiding my gaze.

It felt like eternity and I was about to give up hope until,

"And if it was?" He spoke in an almost inaudible tone as he brought his hand over to gently grab my own and glided it over towards him. Lower and Lower my hand went, but stopped right above his clothed member. But that was till he pressed his hand against mine, causing me to rub it as a soft moan broke out, "Wh-What would Nii-Nii do?"

And it was then that I felt my body turn cold along with me taking my hand away. I didn't dare to utter a single word as I quickly rose from my seat on the couch and made my way towards the front door.

"N-Nii-Nii, where are you going?" The boy questioned and yet I quickly opened the door and stepped outside, quickly closing the door behind me and began walking down the street. My face didn't show a single emotion and it felt like all the color on my body drained out and was replaced with this sweep of uncertainty. I honestly didn't know what to think except for going straight to Meiko's house because for once in my life, I was at a lost.


	6. Chapter 7

Chaneru, I'm glad that you like the last chapter. I'm mostly updating rapidly for your sake, and as the story continue your questions will be answered. Anyway, enjoy everyone.

* * *

 **Fault Line**

* * *

9:53 a.m.´ I read the clock as I sat quietly inside the therapy lobby with Meiko. She showed up to my house and dragged me out as soon as Lily showed up to watch Kaito. She didn't tell me that she called my work and told my boss that I was taking a day off for this. She didn't even leave a text message or note when I was brought back home yesterday, but even so, I wouldn't have read it till the morning because as soon as Kaito helped me into my room, I quickly fell asleep.

I didn't even get a chance to get dressed into something more better. All I wore was a light-grey open zipped jacket with a plain white shirt underneath along with a pair of black pants. Although it's not that big of an issue for me, I still hate looking as though I didn't try when it came to picking out my clothes for the day.

"Akaito Shion?" My head perked up as a woman with long white-hair walked into the lobby holding a clipboard. She scanned the room and almost immediately saw both me and Meiko. "Oh! Right this way you two. We'll have to hurry because I have a stack of clients coming in today." She quickly said as she signaled us to follow her down the hall. I eyed the brunette because I didn't know she was coming inside with us.

"I know this all seem a bit ridiculous, but I really think this'll help you. Besides. I'm here to support you." She gave a weak smile as the woman held the door open and allowed us to walk in first. I almost immediately saw the recliner chair sitting in the middle of the room and quickly got the idea to sit in it while Meiko sat in one of the chairs that was off to the side of the room. "How long will this take, Haku?" The brunette asked as the woman closed the door and walked over to chair next to mine.

"It should take just about twenty minutes since you're asking me to make him remember a small part" She then took a seat inside the chair next to me and sat her clipboard on her lap so she could reach over and pull the lever on the side of my chair. Slowly my chair went back, making me face the ceiling. "Alright. I'll need everyone to stay quiet, and Akaito, listen only to the sound of my voice. Concentrate "only" on this voice till you've reached complete relaxation." She spoke gently as I began to hear a ticking noise following behind me. Like one of those piano timers. "As you take a deep breath you will feel your body becoming heavier and heavier the more you listen to my voice" I then took a deep breath and relaxed a bit more. `I'm starting to feel tired as hell´

"Now, Akaito. I'm going to count down from ten and once I've reached one, you fall into a deep trance and remember every single thing you did after Gakpupo dropped you off from the New Year's party two years ago. You will remember everything you did that moment." The more she continued, the more my body began to feel paralyzed. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven" Her voice became more and more faint and began to sound more like an echo as she continued.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. ... One-"

"Nii-Nii, are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw Kaito sitting on his bed inside his room. "Nii-Nii doesn't look too good-" "Nii-Nii this, Nii-Nii that! Wh-Why can't we have a decent conversation and drink hot-co co the government gave to me-" I placed my hands on my pants and began patting myself down to see where the box was. "Oh my God! They ran away with my Co-Co; Son of a bitch!" I immediately smacked the palm of my hand against my forehead violently, causing the bluenette to flinch a little. "Wh-Who're you anyway? You're not part of the government are you?!" I slurred until I began to laugh a little. "Wait, you're too cute to be part of the government"

Automatically my legs began to move forward till I finally plopped myself on the edge of his bed. The small thirteen year-old stared at me in a mixture of confusion and concern. So he quickly scooted himself closer towards the edge of the bed and placed my arm around his shoulders to help me, but I didn't allow him to once I quickly brought him onto my lap, having his back face me. Wrapping my arms around his waist I comfortably leaned my head against the crook of his neck and shoulder and blew gently against his neck, causing him to shiver slightly. "Tell me. Why do you like Nii-Nii so much?" My voice came out more husky, yet soothing.

Such small yet frail voice pipped out, "B-Because he didn't l-leave me."

I gave a satisfied purr before I gently, oh so gently, grazed my lips along the nape of his neck. `Mm, he smells like strawberries.´ unconsciously I pressed my lips against the softness of his skin the more I allowed myself to become intoxicated. "Do you want to know why Nii-Nii like you so much?" I whispered beneath his tender neck. And with every breath I blew, his body gave a shivering response that I grew to love as time went on.

My hands began moving towards his small hips and started moving up and down in a sensual motion. "Because you're so cute" I then planted another kiss upon his neck. "So soft" (kiss s.f.x.) "so small" (kiss s.f.x.) "... So sexy" He then tilted his head to the side willingly and allowed me to kiss his neck a bit more passionately. Slowly I began sucking the tender flesh before me, allowing my tongue to lap across his sweetness.

"Nii-Nii!" He gave a breathy gasp as his hands reached over to lock his fingers within my hair, pulling me closer towards his neck. I enjoyed licking the virginity away from his neck, feeling his body shivering against my lap; rubbing his bottom against my crotch every now and then. I enjoyed not being able to think, for my mind is beyond the words Hazy, or clouded.

I parted my lips for a brief moment and stared at the flushed boy before me.

"I-I have a crush ... on Nii-Nii" sweet words spoke to me in a soft tone, yet it sound very erotic.

"Is that right?" The bluenette nodded his head almost eagerly. "Mm, that's good. Just as good as the thought of tying you to the bed and - ... Oh yeah. Y-You don't know what sex is-" "I-I do, Nii-Nii!" I rose a brow at the kid as soon as he blurted out that he did. His gaze fell elsewhere as a light blush spread across his porcelain cheeks. " ... Wh-When we went to the bookstore, I went to look for manga and found something else like it called-"

"Porn."I bluntly said and yet he shook his head "No".

"Y-Yaoi, Nii-Nii. I know it was naughty to buy so I stole it underneath m-my shirt." His face reddened even further once he spoke of his confession. Although he was embarrassed, my cock twitched in delight at the sound of him doing something bad for once. "I-I know I'm stupid, but I wanted to know how to be Nii-Nii's fun toy-. Are you okay, Nii-Nii?" He glanced back at me.

"... I want to use, punish, lick, and fuck the shit out of you." I spoke in early serious tone. Kaito blinked twice before his expression changed to something more erotic as he traced his hand up until he finally touched my right one and grabbed a hold to it. In a barely audible whisper he said, "L-Let's go to your room, Nii-Nii."

4:29 a.m.

The sound of skin against skin filled the air as the smell of fresh sex reeked. I didn't feel like myself at all. "Ahh~! H-Harder!" The sound of him begging suffocated me and yet I gave what he wanted. No. What "I" wanted. I wanted to break him in one piece, this boy who was on his hands and knees begging like a whore. His ass sticking in the air to feel more of my cock being stuffed into him while his chest rested on the bed. Small fists clutched on the messy bedsheets as if his life depended on it, and I loved watching him in his "Mercy" state. I felt empowered and alive.

Reaching my hand over I grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled his head back, earning me a hearty moan.

"Keep begging, slut!" I demanded like an animal. `Akaito. ... Akaito...´

My surroundings began to vanish and got replaced by an image of a woman with long white hair. Faintly I began to hear her voice the more her lips moved. "Akaito, it's time to wake up." She called out. `Oh yeah. I came here to remember-´ It was then that my eyes widened as my body shot straight up. `No. No, no, no I didn't!´ "Th-That wasn't real" I mumbled beneath my breath once realization dawned on me. `That morning when I saw a red mark on his neck, was caused by me?´ I quickly covered my hand over my mouth as I began to choke up. "Akaito, calm down. What did you see?" Haku tried calming me down as Meiko rushed over to help.

"I- " My eyes stung with so much pain and I knew what was to come next. So within a second I stood from the recliner chair and ran out the room.

His behavior throughout the years made since. Everything makes since and it's all my fault!

Meiko's P.O.V.

"Where is he going?!" Haku ran towards the door and looked down the hall to see where he went to.

What in God's name did he see?


	7. Chapter 8

Yes; Senpai notices all of you. Anyway, I'm so psyched to know how fast this story is getting attention. This is probably a Gold striker story that I usually make once a year, like No regrets from last year. Annnnyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 **Help**

* * *

I endlessly ran and ran down multiple streets without taking a chance to stop and breath till I reached a certain place. The `Only´ place I escape for refuge away from everything because for once in my life I was lost. Confused. Angry. And overwhelmed. I didn't know what to think of anymore because the only thing that flashed through my mind was all the things I've done that night, and I dare forget them. ... I was scared to think. If I did, it'd switch to the things that happened.

Holding my up my hands I watched as they trembled tremendously, for they remembered the feeling of skin they've once grasped. I trembled because I felt like a stranger to myself. How could I have been so careless? So hurtful. ... So animalistic to someone so small. "What have I done?" I whispered to no one as I knelt before the gravesite of the only person who can judge me and make me feel alright. Mother. "I-I'm the stupid one cause I took advantage of him" I gave a numb stare at her grave as bitter wetness slid down my cheeks silently. After a few seconds I felt my phone Buzz in my pocket.

I didn't have the strength to pick it up, and it had buzzed and buzzed for almost an hour now. I know Meiko was worried about me after running out the building like that. I knew Lily was probably calling to see where I was at because her time with Kaito was over, and yet; I didn't want to speak nor face anyone. Especially my own brother whom I violated. I question why Meiko scheduled the hypnosis, but that would've been a stupid question when the answer was shown at the end. She knew I must've done something once Gakupo took me home.

"Mom. ... I need help." I tried my best to keep my voice strong. My emotions tried to crush my will to do anything, but I knew that if I was around her I'd stay strong. "I-I'm pretty sure you saw everything since you're always with us, and I'm so sorry for having you see me at my worse. I promised you that I'd take care of him and make sure he's doing okay but instead I took advantage of him" "Sounds like you need someone to talk to." My gaze broke once I heard someones voice. So I looked around and spotted a male with shoulder-length pink hair, lying a single flower on a grave two tombstones to the left of moms. "I didn't mean to listen or intervene, but I know a problem when I hear one. I'm no expert but I am a certified psychologist." He continued to talk as he walked closer to me, so I slowly rose from the ground and stood. "Although I find it a bit strange to meet someone at a cemetery, it's still better than nothing. My name is Megurine Luki" He then held out his hand. I carefully took it and shook it. "By the look of it I'd say you're probably thinking of getting a therapist; and let me be the first to tell you that you shouldn't get one. They're the type of people who agree with everything you say to make you feel good about yourself for a quick buck. They honestly get you nowhere; plus they try per-swaying you into getting medication when a person really isn't ill in the head like that." I quickly became astonished from his guess because it was true.

"I'm Shion Akaito. I may be a doctor, but I haven't the clue as to how a psychologist is beneficial." I plainly told him as my eyes fell back onto her tombstone. "I remembered something terrible and now it haunts me." My voice came out dry. No emotion to be found in it and yet the male shrugged his shoulders and said, "There isn't a wrong nor right way with anything. Only the ignorance of others would try to label something as bad as good. It's truly up to you what makes you happy and what displeases you to determine what's "your" definition of right and wrong" I glanced at Luki wide-eyed for a moment at his words. "I'm not one to support nor be against something. I'm just here to help anyone find what brings them at peace, and by listening to you, you're more troubled than it seems."

Digging into his left pocket, the shorter male pulled out a small card and held it out to me and I quickly took it.

"If you need help, give a call and I can set up an appointment as soon as possible" He then gave a small smile before he turned his back towards me. "It was nice chatting, Akaito-San. Bye-Bye!" He then waved his hand as he began walking towards the exit, leaving me to myself once more.

I flipped the card over and read the number on it underneath his name, then quickly shoved it inside my pocket and gave my attention to the site again. "I'm sorry for the interruption- Ah!" A sudden strong wind blew, causing a paper to hit my face. Pulling it off I took a chance to read `It's okay to feel down, but please don't turn down others help. Everyone loves you despite your mistakes because everyone has them - Suicide Prevention.´

Crushing the paper in my hand I shot a glance at the tombstone. "Did ... did you send this to me?" I lowered my voice so no one could hear me. As expected I didn't receive a single response except for chimes clanking together along with the wind. `Even though I didn't get a reply, I'm taking this as a sign to call.´

7:34 P.M.

I swallowed every single doubt I buried within me and twisted the door open to my apartment and almost immediately I heard Lily scream, "Where in God's name have you been?! I called your work to see if you were working overtime but they told me you took a day off. I even so much as called Meiko but she asked me if "I" had seen you-. Did something happen? You look like a mess." The blonde rose from the couch and hurried over to me to pull me all the way in and close the door. As soon as she grasped my hand she rushed me inside the living room and grabbed the folded up blanket on the edge of the couch and wrapped it around me. "Dear God, Akaito; you're freezing" She then began rubbing up and down my arms to warm me up.

Still feeling drained of all my will I Horsley said, "I'm sorry to have worried you. I should've called to warn you that I'd be late, but even I didn't know that I was coming back at night. ... Forgive me" I looked around the room, then into the kitchen to see an empty plate sitting on top of the counter. "Did Kaito eat dinner?" I then questioned. Even though I'm suffering from shock because of that child, it was still my job to make sure he's taken care of.

The blonde slowly nodded her head and softened her expression along with a soft smile. "I swear. Even when everyone is concerned about you, you'll always be left concerned about your brother. Hell, I wish my brother was more like you-"

"No you don't." I bluntly responded, but then shook it off. "Look, I'll be off tomorrow after work to attend to an appointment elsewhere. I was wondering if you'd be okay with watching him till eight this time. I'll make sure to leave money for you to buy take-out or something for the two of you." I explained to her. "Till then, thank you for staying longer. You don't know how much I appreciate it-"

"No, it's fine. You should really consider going on vacation. You've been getting more and more stressed lately. ... I guess I'll see you later, Akaito. There's leftover rice and takuyaki inside the microwave. You won't have to worry about much else since Kaito fell asleep." She lastly said before she picked up her purse and quickly left out the door.

`Fell asleep my ass.´ I thought angrily to myself till I shook it off.

 **6:30 P.M.**

I was thankful for there to be less clients today than usual. The only thing that irritated the hell out of me was having Meiko sending me multiple text messages asking the same shit over and over again. "Akaito, are you okay?" , "You can tell me what happened" , "I'm worried about you". I swear, I was close to calling and telling her to shut the hell up, but then that would've caused her to go to my house personally and yell at me all night long. But as of right now my only focus is getting this session over with.

Pushing the rather large door open, I walked inside and saw Luki sitting patiently on the leather brown couch in the far corner next to a window. So I closed the door and walked over towards the chair across from him and sat down. "Nice to see you again, Akaito." He greeted. It took me a quick second to notice that he was wearing a long-sleeved brown v-neck with a pair of beige skinny-jeans. Two hair clips were pinned in to help keep his bangs out of his face as a pair of glasses hung in the bridge of his nose. He most certainly looked like a high-schooler. "Now shall we get started?"

Nodding my head I then began to relax in my seat. I didn't have time to change into anything casual so I came hear wearing my Doctor uniform.

"Tell me what's troubling you. Please don't say `I have this friend´, `Something happened´, or `It's embarrassing´ because whatever we talk about in this room, stays in this room." The pink-head clarified.

I took a deep breath before averting my eyes towards the window, allowing the slight breeze to sway my hair back and forth.

"I" I paused for a moment trying gain a bit more courage to speak. "I never knew that my own brother had a crush on me and I've still yet to know when did it start. All I know is that he confessed to me when I took advantage of him while I was intoxicated on New Year's two years ago. ... I didn't remember a Damn thing I did that day until yesterday when my friend took me to see a hypnosis trying to make me remember" He remained silent. "Earlier within the week I was going through a little stress because I was paranoid that my little brother had hit puberty and was acting funny because of it, but once I addressed it to him he showed me a side to him I'd never thought to see in my life. But now that I r-remember what I've done to him that night of New Year's, I don't know who the hell I am except for being an animal. ... I don't know who to be more angry with other than myself." I finished.

It took him a moment to say anything.

"You're not necessarily angry as far as I gather. Just overwhelmed with everything being thrown at you." I then broke my gaze from the window and faced Luki. "First let me start off by saying that I don't approve of your friend making you go see a hypnosis when this is honestly a family-affair that should `Only´ be dealt with nothing but family; in this case, you and your brother. Secondly I recommend for you to not mention anything you remembered to anyone; such as the friend who sent you to the hypnosis" His light-blue eyes gave a serious stare, telling me that he meant what he said. "The more you let your business out there, the more complicated your life will become. I only say this from experience in the past, Akaito."

I believed him. Nothing about him told that he was lying about it either. "Right."

"Anyway, about your brother. You may dislike me for saying this but then again you're not going to hear a sweet-lie since I'm not a therapist" bringing a hand up he pushed his glasses back up and peered at me. "Some studies have shown that intoxication can bring out the feelings that are hidden deep down for anyone to know they had. Your actions upon your brother could be two things; your hormones increasing due to the alcohol consumption, thus making you hornier than the average sober person, or it could have been a desire-"

"Desire? Are you sick?!" I snapped.

Raising a brow he then said, "No, just logical." He gave a brief sigh "I'm not supporting fornication with a sibling, nor am I against it. I'm helping you find your `Right´ and `Wrong´. Now before you start making a fuss out of things we'll need to make a list." This time I rose a brow at the man as I tried to see where he was getting at. "Talking and getting bits and pieces out of your brother about his feelings is always one way to get an understanding with him because remaining clueless to certain things will make the situation more unsettling to handle. Next is to take time out of the day and simply hug him. While you do so, try noticing the things you usually don't such as his scent." He paused for a second to write the things he was saying on a piece of paper. "And last but not least, touch some part of skin of his. It could be his hand, arm, cheek, or head; it seriously doesn't have to be in an intimate area. This'll test to see if you'll react in any way" Ripping the sheet of paper off his notepad he handed me it.

"And when exactly do I have to do this shit by?"

"By the next time we meet, which should be next Tuesday. You are to write down everything you notice and report it to me on our next meeting. Then we'll move on to the next three things if it pass the Bound part." He explained.

"Bound?" I questioned.

"As in if you pass the psychological part of intoxication, then it'll confirm that you do have a hidden desire bound inside you. Throughout the process it'll be up to you whether you want to Unbound that desire or not. That decision, when the time come, will determine what truly is your definition of Good and Bad. Basically balancing your Ying and Yang."

I honestly didn't want to do any of this bull shit and yet I'm still here. All because I wanted all of this to be over.


	8. Chapter 9

Haha, As always I'm happy to know that you guys are enjoying the story. Please enjoy the new chapter and what not.

* * *

Sweetness

* * *

Saturday 10:21 a.m.

I walked into the kitchen slipping on my coat before I left out the door for work. Once I saw Kaito being the only one inside the kitchen I quickly knew that Lily either went to her car to get something or went to the bathroom. She was bound to make her return in a minute or two depending on what she's doing, which I honestly didn't want to know. `10:22´ I held up my wrist and glanced at the time real quick. `Only eight minutes till I leave out-´ I thought to myself till I heard a very soft but faint "Good morning, Nii-Nii" My eyes broke away from my watch and glanced at the bluenette.

Its been a good day or two since I've spoken to him and as much as I didn't want to say a Damn thing to him, I still felt horrible for it. I couldn't help but stay in shock but by now it eased down a tiny bit. Well, enough for me to face him and be in the same room as him. Not finding anything to rid the tense atmosphere I finally said, "Morning" in a strong tone. "Uh, you won't have to worry about me returning home late. So you can try planning what we should have for dinner tonight before I come back home." I pushed myself to say more.

To my success the bluenette lifted his head up and stared at me, revealing a faint shade a pink across his cheeks. But then his gaze quickly fell towards the kitchen counter as he stumbled his hands over to grab a paper bag that was folded up neatly, then slowly walked over and held it out to me. "I-I made you lunch" He nervously stammered as I carefully grabbed the bag and unraveled it to see what was inside. "It's just sliced beef with a side of rice. I-I put a lot of habanero peppers since it's Nii-Nii's favorite." I saw every single thing he listed off before I folded the bag back up.

It was far too rare for him to cook anything ever since the small incident where he tried to cook tempura all by himself; nearly burned the damn house down. Even so, I couldn't help but soften my expression only because I knew how much he wanted my forgiveness. But before I could say anything another thought formed inside my head. So I gently sat the bag on the counter and took a knee on the floor before him, grabbing a hold onto his hands, staring deeply into his ocean-blue eyes. "Kaito, look. I'm more than happy to have you make my lunch with some of my favorite food, but you don't have to keep holding up that act of yours" Blue eyes widened slightly once I called him out. "I didn't want to talk about anything that happened the night I talked about puberty, nor do I want to mention New Year's, but you seriously don't have to act this way in front of me. I'm not Lily so get that through your damn head right now." I then gave a more serious look and to my avail he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Y-You're disgusted with me, aren't you Nii-Nii?" He partially mumbled but I caught every last word.

Part of me was surprised to see the real side of him, but I was still too pissed to even reveal it. "You have a lot of nerve to even use the word `Disgusted´. I don't even want to explain what I'm feeling because I finally got it uncontrolled, but all I want to ask is when did you start liking me? I'm your blood for fucks sake." I freely cussed in front of him. Since he was exposed to sexual things I came to the conclusion that it shouldn't matter whether I cuss in front of him or not anymore.

He only stared at me wide-eyed in silence, but within that small moment I took a chance to focus on his hands. `They felt like any other hands but smaller. ... A little softer too now that look at it-´ "Since m-mom's funeral, I think." He pipped up, interrupting my focus. "I always liked Nii-Nii before but you've promised your life to me that day and you made me promise to live for mother, but all this time I mostly been living for you. I-I'm still stupid but I keep pushing to learn so I can get closer to Nii-Nii. Its just that when Nii-Nii started t-touching me I let you because it was the closest I'd even get with you, even if it was once." He whispered till the front door opened revealing Lily.

"Sorry guys. I was busy looking for my keys and somehow found them in the trunk." She sighed. But it was then that I stood from the ground and and let go of the younger males hands. "You should get a move on before you're late, Akaito- Dammit! Hold on, I forgot to get the paperwork." She then hurried outside once more.

I nodded my head in agreement and glanced at the bluenette once more. `So it was since mother's funeral? ... I couldn't help but promise such thing since he was all I had left and I knew mother would want me to take care of him. But somewhere between his explanation made things a bit more understandable. ... It'd be understandable if I was stupid.´ Grabbing him by the chin I yanked his head up, forcing him to look at me. "It's remarkable how good your acting skills are." I partially growled as I lost some of my restraint of my anger.

A few seconds past by till his lips tugged upwards into a dreamy smile along with his cheeks growing red with heat. "Oopsie. Nii-Nii caught me" A small giggle escaped his lips, "Nii-Nii will punish me, right? ... You know I've been naughty, but I meant wh-what I said. I loved Nii-Nii since the funeral, but I loved Nii-Nii in the naughty way since I was twelve" Slowly his tongue roamed across his lips as his eyes averted my own and traveled lower and lower till I noticed him staring at my crotch openly.

Letting go of his chin I backed away from the bluenette and sneered in disgust. "I could just smack the living crap out of you" I scoffed.

"P-Please do" Voice so airy spoke in an erotic tone. I also believed that he `actually´ wanted me to. 'What the hell? ... If I'm correct, he could possibly be the type of person who encourages pain. He's always asking me to punish him in some way when I'm angry at him, but just the memory of `that´ night. I wasn't angry at all and yet I hurt him, and he accepted it.´ My mind began to drift off till I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

I blinked twice before noticing Lily standing next to me.

"Hurry up and go before you're late, slow-poke!" She urged me out the door.

I took one glance back as Lily shoved me out the door to see Kaito moving his hand back and forth in the air close to his mouth, having his mouth open. I knew exactly what motion he was implying.

That kid is still sweet and there's no doubt about it; but he's sweet enough to be considered downright filthy. That and bit disturbing.


	9. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for the feedback; much appreciated. Hope you guys like the new Chapter.

* * *

 **Who?**

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

It was 5:12 p.m. once I looked at the clock. I told Kaito that we could take a fifteen minute break till we head back into working on his assignments. As he ran off upstairs, I stayed inside the living-room and called Meiko to discuss a few things. "I don't know, Meiko. Lately Akaito hadn't really been himself and it's starting to worry me a bit." I lowered my eyes towards the coffee table. "It's weird. Deep down I have a feeling that it has something to do with his brother because he have been giving an odd behavior when he's left with me." I explained

"Odd behavior? Like what?" She questioned.

I took a moment to look around the room to make sure he was no where in site. And once I realized he wasn't, I continued. "Like Kaito doesn't seem interested when I try to have a different conversation with him, he tries to sneak off into his brother's room when he lie and tell me that he's just going to the bathroom, and his attitude is getting a bit worse." I gave a brief sigh, "I don't mean to be a bother, but I try following him around to make sure he doesn't sneak off because I have a gut instinct that he's hiding something" leaning back against the cushion of the couch I brought my knees closer towards my chest. "I'm just more concerned for Akaito"

After a moment or two I began hearing a brief laugh through the phone. "If I'd knew better, I'd say you have certain feelings for Akaito and you can't deny it. He's a handsome young guy that's a doctor; and it doesn't really get better than that, honey" It was then that a laugh escaped my lips. `She did have a point´. "Anyway. Lily, I suggest that you leave the boy to himself because we all know how clingy he is towards his brother. Besides, he's already picking up some aspects that you have a little something-something going on between you and Akaito." It was then that I paused for a minute.

"Wait. ... What do you mean he's picking up stuff between me and him" I lowered my voice a bit more so Kaito couldn't hear me "if" he was around.

"I'm really trying to stay away from affairs, but while we celebrated at the ice-cream place, Kaito openly admitted that he didn't like you because you talk to Akaito to him slash getting too friendly. Other than that he also said Because you won't leave him alone." My heart froze inside my chest once I heard her utter those words. "I personally don't mind whether you get with Akaito or not. It's about time that guy get a girlfriend , but you should seriously be careful if you are trying to get with him. Now I'm not too sure what's going on with Kaito, but you should just leave him alone. ... Help him with his work, give him something to eat from time to time, then leave him alone. If he does something off, tell me or Akai-" within a quick second my phone was yanked away from my ear and I quickly turned to see Kaito standing behind the couch.

My body jolted a little in fear but I quickly got a hold of myself and stood from my seat. `When the hell did he come down stairs?´ I wondered to myself as I examined the boy. His hair was tied into a short-messy ponytail. He changed out of his pajamas and into a black tank-top with a pair of white shorts. But then his expression. ... His eyes pierced through me like a set of daggers as his lips curved upwards into a mischievous smile.

"It's okay if you like my Nii-Nii" He finally said, and somehow I let go of a small breath I held till, "I mean it's not like he's going to get with a whore like you." My eyes snapped all the way open from his remark and yet he gave a brief laugh. "Who knows how many times you've spreaded your legs for any guy with a handsome face? Probably enough to earn the title `Loose Lips´" My mouth fell open in sudden shock.

What the hell?!

"T-Time out! Go to your room, Kaio!- I mean what have gotten into you?!" I began to fluster as the bluenette placed his hand on his hip and tossed the house-phone else where. The more he stood there and kept the same smile, the more I grew more and more upset. "What did I say? Go to your room; and I'm going to make sure Akaio know about this!" I strengthened my voice and yet he still didn't seem phased. Instead he quietly walked around the couch and came closer till he was a mere feet away.

Slowly his smile vanished as his expression turned into something more serious before he stepped a bit closer to the point we were practically chest-to-chest.

"Go ahead and tell him. I can easily tell him how you invited that one boyfriend over while he was gone and told me to go upstairs, when I was really hiding and took a couple picture's" He smirked in what I assume to be amusement. "I will thank you for helping me, but you tried to make me stay dumber than what I already am and not try to give me harder work to do, so I had to sneak them away from you and study on my own. Other than that I'm going to say this once." Quickly grabbing a chunk of my shirt and yanking me closer, causing me to grunt a little. "Keep away from `My´ Akaito. You're job is to only give me work to do; not getting friendly with him so back the hell off before you get these hands, and I wish you would tell someone. It'll be the last thing you'll ever tell." He threatened, but backed away quickly as soon as we heard the doorknob twist open.

"Y-Y-Your hands-"

"As in I won't hesitate to hurt you, Lily" He gave an oh-so bright smile.

"I'm home." Akaito's voice filled the room as Kaito hurried towards him once the red-head finally walked inside the house. "Welcome home, Nii-Nii!" The boy greeted with open arm's.

Akaito stared at me for a moment. But before he was able to say anything I quickly grabbed my purse and made my way out the door. I refused to be in that house anymore. I just couldn't.

Akaito's P.O.V.

I was a bit shocked seeing Lily rush out the door like that, but I assume she had somewhere important to go to because she have done it before-´ I paused in the middle of my thought Once I felt Kaito tug on the sleeve of my jacket. "Sh-She did it again, Nii-Nii" I looked down at the boy, raising a brow as to what he was talking about. "That man came over and she was ... doing stuff with him." He stammered.

"Man? What man?" I was about to tell him to quit lying until he brought out his mini-camera out from his pocket and gave it to me, and from there I saw a picture of a man with platinum blonde hair sitting with her on the couch with his mouth upon her neck. So I began flipping through the pictures in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me ... " I uttered beneath my breath.

"She told me to go upstairs but I knew if I didn't take a picture, Nii-Nii wouldn't believe me-" "Hand me the house-phone." I quickly demanded as I sat the camera off to the side. Within a quick minute the bluenette retrieved the phone and handed it to me. It didn't take long for my fingers to roam across the key-pad and dial her number, but in about ten seconds I received a small `Hello?´. I was fed up with too many things to deal with this bull shit, so I freely let go and said, "Are you fucking kidding me, Lily?! You brought a man to my house when I was gone, but more importantly around my little-brother! Don't even bother bringing your ass back here; you're fired!" Hanging up the phone I threw the phone elsewhere and began making my way towards my room. `I was suspicious of her being those type of women's who go around sleeping with guys, but this was something I didn't accept. Yeah I was upset with Kaito, but I'll never allow that bitch to bring some random ass man into my home while I'm gone.´

`Wait. Why did I defend him so quickly?´ I paused from walking once the thought popped into my head.


	10. Chapter 11

Wow. You guys crack me up because you guys were so enthused about Lily leaving XD. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter I've meant to update earlier (but I completely fell asleep and took a nap).

* * *

 **Special Delivery**

* * *

Sunday 8:02 a.m.

Today was my day off work other than Wednesday and I was partially happy because of it. Mostly due to the fact piles of crap was loaded onto me by everyone else such as me finding out what Lily did yesterday. Not once did she bring that man over to my house, but twice! That had to have been the most disrespectful thing I've ever heard, but she's gone now. I'm going to have to find Kaito a new therapist as soon as possible. That or send him to a public school; which I've yet to discuss with him about. `If it gets to that point I might just enroll him into the school I went to, but I have my doubts that he'll pass the test that'll let him in.´ I tapped my pen against the side of my notebook as I paused from doing some of my work. I always took advantage of my days off and worked on some of the documents I had with my clients, mostly just reviewing their diagnosis.

(Errr s.f.x.) My attention snapped away from my desk as I turned in my chair to see Kaito opening my door, skipping his way inside my room towards me. The more he skipped closer, the more I began to notice the object around his neck.

Making a quick stop he plopped himself on top of my desk but made sure he didn't sit on any of the documents I was working on. "What does Nii-Nii think of it?" The bluenette pointed towards his neck showing the, what it appears to be, a black collar with a clip meant for a leash to be attached to it. I honestly didn't know what to think of it except for the thought of him spending my money on something a pet would wear. "I-Isn't it cute on me?" He added on. Out of no where my right eye twitched a little from his behavior but then I remembered the things Luki told me to do, or else to not bother coming to see him again. `Damn that guy´ I sighed.

"Can you come a little closer for me to see?" I lied. I could see the damn thing more than fine. Obediently he rushed off my desk and hesitantly sat on the edge of my lap till I urged him to sit completely on it. By now the shock had worn off to the point I didn't really give a shit anymore. I guess you can say I accepted that Kaito was this way and there wasn't much I can do but tolerate it till I find my solution. "So `this´ was the thing you ordered online? A dog-collar?" I questioned as I carefully grabbed the back of his collar, leaning forward to look closer. But within that small moment I took a slight whiff of his neck and inhaled his scent.

A light scent of honey mixed with vanilla intoxicated me at a rapid pace, or was it honey and honeysuckle? ... I'm not too sure but it's making my head all clouded. `Wow. Does he always smell this sweet? I mean I've hugged and been close to him before but this is the first time I fully noticed his scent like this. It's not just the wash he used, but it's probably mixed with his pheromone-. Haha. I'm actually debating with myself about his scent-´ My lips tugged upwards into a small smile till I felt his body jitter as his laugh filled the air lightly. "Th-That tickles, Nii-Nii" He giggled.

I snapped out of it and noticed how much I buried my face within the crook of his neck. So I quickly backed away and urged him off my lap, but as soon as I did, a small discomfort swept through my nether regions. I wasn't a fool when it came towards my own body and yet I was stunned from my own behavior. `I'm...hard´ I thought to myself in surprise before I quickly pulled my chair into my desk to hide any exposure of my fresh hard-on.

The bluenette gave another light giggle as he carefully lowered himself to the floor, getting onto his knees and grabbing a hold onto my left leg, rubbing his cheek against it lovingly. "Nii-Nii, I felt it poking me and it's okay" voice light as a feather spoke to me as he glanced up, showing me his half-lidded eyes as a small yet sweet smile began to form. "... Please let your pet please its master. I'll be a good boy." He whispered as he gently moved closer till he was between my legs. Taking a moment to stare at my crotch he gave a hearty moan in satisfaction before he wrapped his lips around around my clothed-cock, tracing his lips down my shaft painfully slow, and yet I just sat there and watched.

`Fuck. Fuck. Fuck this is hot ´ I bit my tongue trying to suppress the urge to groan. `This is my brother, I have to stop him-´ I paused mid-thought once I felt his small hands tug at the elastic hem of my pajama-pants, trying to make his way into my boxer's. But it was at that moment that I mentally slapped myself and gained enough strength to grab a hold of his head and pushed it away. "No" a huge part of me became enraged at my sudden decision , and it scared me.

"B-But Nii-Nii, I want you to rape my mouth-" "Shh! Just be quiet dammit" I quickly covered his mouth with my hand once I felt my cock twitch at the sound of his sentence. "Look, if you want to make me happy, go down stairs and make me something to eat." I highly suggested. Quickly the bluenette got up from the floor and and nodded his head eagerly before rushing out my room, closing the door behind him.

Soon as he left I got out of my chair and sprinted over to lock my door and plopped myself down on the floor. I couldn't fully control myself because I gave the last bit of my strength when I pushed him away and asked him to make me something to eat.

My hand worked it's way inside my pants at a quick pace and as soon as I wrapped my hand around my hard-cock, I let out a low moan in complete satisfaction once I began to work my hand at a steady pace. `Damn that kid. Damn him!´ A groan escaped my throat from the returning memory filling my head. Closing my eyes I began seeing my cum-covered cock being buried deeply into his ass. His legs shook in complete pleasure, submitting his "all" to me. It angered me to the fullest and yet I loathed.

The more I replayed the lost images, the more I began to let go and quicken the pace of my hand. "Mm, fuck yeah bitch" I hungrily licked my lips, losing all senses for the moment of pleasure. `F-Fuck me more-! Ah~´ I re-imagined his delicious moans as the thought of pounding him into the bed flooded my head all at once. The feeling of his trembling body made me want to spank it so much till, "Damn" I hissed to myself as I came hard into my right hand, slowing down the pumps.

I leaned against the door trying to collect myself as I lazily brought my hand up to lick the substance off my hand, imagining it was his. `I need to screw him as soon as possib-´ My eyes snapped open once I caught the very thought, along with bringing my hand away from my lips. `Look at myself. ... What's gotten into me.´

Shoving my junk back into my boxer's I rose from the ground and made my way towards the bathroom.

It was like I didn't know myself and it scared me because I didn't want to stop.


	11. Chapter 12

As always I'm forever thank you, and I'm so psyched to find that someone made Kaito V3 do a cover for "Skirt"; Kyah! And omg Chaneru, a vibrator? ... You're thinking too softly. It's gonna get dirtier later. anyway, please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

 **Worried?**

* * *

The same nonchalant expression stared at me as he began to scribble on his clipboard, for I called him as soon as I was done taking a shower Sunday to postpone our meeting earlier for Monday. Other than completing the small things on the list he gave me I was more concerned for my well-being. "I will admit that the things you've wrote in response to the things you've done on the list are quite heavy" the pink-head started off. "Your strongest response is without a doubt the scent-test, which is actually quite surprising because I had an internal bet that it was surely going to be the small physical contact." He spoke in his casual monotone voice and yet I could always tell how he was enjoying this, or at least that was what I imagined. "Now I must point out something you wrote. Where you implied how your brother refers to himself as "Your pet" and asks to be punish, plus your urges to hurt him can be a link to a small answer; thus being that you have a dominant side to yourself that comes out to only Kaito unless you have the same urge to hurt others?" He questioned.

I took a moment to think about all the people I've met in my life but couldn't seem to link any anger or violence towards them. It was only Kaito, but that urge never popped up recently. "I remember when I was fourteen, I use to always hurry back home to play hide and seek with him and made myself it. Whenever I'd find him I'll always, well, twist his nipples till he either whined or began crying; then tell him not to tell Mom so I wouldn't get in trouble. Even so, he would always cover his mouth when he's about to cry because he didn't want me to get in trouble. ... Now that I look back at it I use to hurt him a lot during my younger years but it was never because I disliked him or anything. I just did it to be a bully I suppose." I relaxed in the chair a bit more as I began to recall my precious actions.

"And if you could, can you list all the physical things you've done to hurt him back then, then list the urges you have presently?" He asked.

While I was already recalling the things from the past it was easy for me to list it off. "I use to shove him whenever he was near a bed so he didn't get hurt so much, I use to plug his nose while he was taking a nap so he could wake up and play, pinch his nipples from time to time, and there was this one time I tied him up and left him in our mother's closet just to be funny but instead I got in trouble." My brows furrowed a bit because now that I think about it, I use to be a little prick. _"Please be honest for the second part, Akaito."_ Luki eyed me seriously. Rolling my eyes I scoffed slightly. "I don't know. There are some times I felt like smacking, choking, and pulling his hair. But it's stupid for a man my age to think about bullying. After yesterday I wondered if it was even bullying because I had the strongest ... urge to spank him." I gave myself the chills.

"Well it's easy to say that you're a Sadist, but it appear as though since you inflicted pain upon your brother at an early age such as five and inflicting the pain was never ill-intentioned, in a way you've made him a masochist if we want to get realistic" "Eh?!" I nearly choked on the air at the information as he sat his clipboard to the side. "Relax, Akaito. Although it's technically your fault to begin with" `Gee! That made me feel better knowing that it's my fault! Thank you for telling that, Luki!´ I thought sarcastically to myself before he continued.

"It basically falls within the letters `S&M´, `D&S´, and `M&S´ within the initials b.d.s.m. . Basically the letters I listed off stands for sadist and masochist, dominant and submissive, and last but not least, master and slave. To be funny, you're the Sadistic yet Dominate-Master. Funny right? It's not often I get to joke around with my clients." He held his hand up to his mouth and gave a small laugh as my left eye twitched in irritation. `This guy ...´

"No, it's not funny because I'm neither one of those things!" I argued.

He only waved his hand and signaled for me to calm down. "You also have a slight temper problem when you're being introduced to the truth for the first time" It pissed me off even further the more he talked shit in that same monotone voice. "And you `Are´ those things when I was making a joke. People in general have three split personalities, and yet a majority are only aware about the one they present in their everyday lives. But let me break it down for you to understand" He paused for a brief moment to drink some of the water he sat on the coffee-table. "The first personality is the one people use when they're in the outside world or interacting with others; thus being the oldest personality a person could have. It's basically known as the `Survival´ personality. In your case, you're not familiar with your second personality at all, which can be a little unhealthy mentality-wise; which bring us towards the second personality, Yay." He attempted to raise his voice once he said `yay´.

"The second personality is the way you are sexually, and although I'm not a sex-psychologist, I can see how the effect of neglecting that side of you is taking a toll on you. So please answer my question. How regularly do you masturbate?" He asked as if it were the most normal question to ask in the world.

I stared at him blankly for a good minute before I plainly said, "I'm not answering that-"

He then quickly cut me off and said, "Okay, so you do it rarely." He pinpointed me, and I could feel my face heat up in slight embarrassment. "I'm pretty sure I'm also right for when I say that when you engaged in sexual actions with your brother, that was the first time you ever had sex"

I could feel my fist itching to punch him across the face, and yet I remained in my seat and responded, "And if it was?" in an irritant tone.

"So I was right. Well then you gave me the idea of what your new list should be." His lips tugged upwards into a small smile. "For the next three things I want you to do the following: Take time out for yourself and masturbate. It'll help control your internal urges, but if you want to torture your brother, make him watch you. I mean that's what my boyfriend does when I'm acting like a brat, but this session isn't about me" `Wait. What?´ I thought to myself. "Next I want you to smack him `One´ time on his bottom. If you continue doing it more than once. Well. Let's just say I won't have to bother saying I told you so. But nonetheless, the last thing I want you to do is sneak a taste; meaning that I want you to catch him while he's unconscious and lick his neck or cheek. Write down your reactions or behavior."

7:33 p.m.

I just came back home a minute ago and immediately had Kaito running up to me as soon as I walked in like usual. Sliping off my coat he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the direction of the kitchen, letting me see the plate of food left on the kitchen-table. "I did it! I made your favorite spicy-curry!" He happily pointed towards the plate of food as he urged me to sit in the chair. "Tell me if Nii-Nii like it!" His eyes sparkled, showing how dedicated he actually was. My heart softened a little because `this´ was the side of him I dear most. `I always love this side of him. The outouto side of him´.

So I picked up the spoon next to the plate and scooped some of the curry. `It smells pretty good. He must've watched how much seasoning he used this time.´ I commented to myself before I shoved the food inside my mouth and began tasting the food. It didn't take long for the flavors to expand in my mouth. `Holy shit, this is good´ I was left in astonishment from his obviously improved cooking-skills. "Wow. ... Just wow." I couldn't help but give a slight smile towards the bluenette as I sat the spoon to the side. Subside from our little issue, it couldn't stop me from being honest. That and my brotherly support and love I stored inside me. "Had you ever considered looking into the culinary career? You certainly have the skills for it." His face began to grow red instantaneously.

The bluenette opened his mouth to say something, but closed it till I said, "What?" causing him to jolt a little. Growing impatient I stood from my seat and reached over to grab him by the arm and yanked him hard enough to the point he was bent across the table. Finding a quick excuse I noticed him wearing his underwear around the house again. "What did I tell you about walking around the house in your underwear?" I questioned the bluenette nonchalantly and recieved a faint whimper in response. `I just want to be done with this Damn list.´

Taking a dry gulp I examined his posture and quickly realized how similar it was to the one during that one night. `N-No. Don't even go there, Akaito´ I shook my head as I tried my best to rid the image. So pulling my hand back, I gritted my teeth and thought of all the things he done to piss me off, but the thing I was angry at the most was the fact that there wasn't really a damn reason to be mad at him about Because all of this shit is my fault. "Damn it" I growled beneath my breath as my anger got the best of me, and swung my hand as hard as I could, smacking his plumped ass.

"Ah!" I high-pitched gasp escaped his lips as soon as my hand made contact with his skin, causing his ass to bounce a little. In response I could feel my cock twitch inside my pants, so I removed my hand away from his ass and decided to move away. "Pl-Please, more. I-I want it-" His words were cut off once I gave another hard smack, leaving a red hand-print on his skin. Tiny fists clutched onto the tablecloth as a moan illuminated from his mouth. "Nn, I-I love you Master! I love you- Ahn!" I spanked and spanked for God knows long. That same clouded feeling began to numb my head the more I listened to his sexy screams or pleasure.

My cock began to ache and twitch in delight as the thought of plowing my cock deeply inside was the only thing on my mind. " ... to think I fucked this ass once" I mumbled unconsciously to no one as I stopped spanking him.

My vision was glued onto his softly plumped ass, filling my head with so much thoughts on the things I could do. Hell, smothering my face and giving tongue to his hole was enough to get me off. The thought formed as soon as my hand automatically traced the elastic band to his underwears and tugged it down little-by-little, revealing the small pink opening. `Damn, I don't know which is better. Fingering, giving tongue, or straight up fucking him raw. If I could do it all, I would in an instant ´ Slowly but surely I felt a smirk creep across my lips at the overly delicious thought. `So many choices, but which one do I want to do?´ a low chuckle escaped my lips openly.

"Nii-Nii want to fuck you really fucking bad, you know? Sounds good enough to make you cum, huh?" I cooed to the bluenette as I placed my hands on his hips once I fully pulled his underwear down to his ankles, pressing my clothed-cock against his ass. Deep down I knew I lost contact with myself, but at the moment I didn't give a Damn. I didn't give a direct shit about anything at the moment and I liked it that way.

"It s-sounds so good! Sh-Shove it in me, Master" His voice trembled slightly as he tried to contain his moans.

Grinding my hips against his I growled in delight from pleasure. "Yeah? Then you better take my cock out and guide in you, causing I'm not moving a Damn finger-" (knock! Knock! Bam! s.f.x.) A loud banging came from the front door, causing me to give a very displeased groan. "Akaito! We need to talk, it's been almost a week now!" My eyes widened once I heard Meiko's voice.

Quickly I bent to grab Kaito's underwear and slid them back up his hips. `Shit! I got caught up again! ´ I mentally cursed myself as I got ready to sprint towards the door, but I took a chance to look at Kaito one last time and noticed how he stood all the way up and gave a clearly pissed off Look before he made his way towards the stairs.

Yes. It frightened myself to know how much I want to yell at Meiko more than Kaito. Kaito for encouraging my actions, and Meiko for stopping them.


	12. Chapter 13

You guys are killing me. Okay, let me be the first to tell you and Chaneru that vibrators don't do much to guy's. Like yeah, a dildo is much more effective (trust me) but a vibrator is just for teasing and that's just my opinion (which I won't get into detail about. Ahem, anyway. Enjoy the new Chapter, lol.

* * *

 **Cracked**

* * *

Meiko glared at me as I stood in the doorway waiting for what she was about to say. `Will she hurry up and leave? If I'd known she was going to stand here and not say shit, I would've been smarter to not answer the door, take off my belt and tie it around Kaito's mouth to use as a gag, and just screw him.´ "Akaito, I've been worried about you. I mean you hadn't answered my phone-calls, never replied to any of my text, plus you refused to answer any of the calls Gakupo left you." She then stepped a bit closer and lowered her voice a bit, "Akaito, you know that you can tell me whatever that's troubling you. After that hypnosis session you ran off without saying a single word. I mean it's not that I'll look at you any different." She furrowed her brows.

I didn't think for a second for when I automatically said, "I've just been feeling guilty lately; mostly due to the fact I cursed my own brother out and called him a dumbass during New Year's. I guess you can say the emotions got to me and I ran out." I lied enormously, causing her to give a surprised look. "I needed time to myself to recover. I'm sure you'd be the only one to understand such feelings." I spoke calm and Cooley; never giving a single hint as to how much rage I was experiencing at the moment. So she then responded, "Y-You cursed him out?" I nodded my head to her question. "Oh. ... Well, I need to also discuss something else with you regarding Kaito and Lily." She then gave a more serious look, causing me to raise a brow.

"Lily called me crying and explaining how Kaito called her a whore and threatened her that if she told anyone, he'd hurt her. Then she received a phone-call explaining how you fired her after Kaito lied and said she invited a man over twice, when it was actually once although I do find doing such thing to be absurd on her behalf." The brunette told me and yet, I was unaffected by it. So I shook my head and crossed my arms against my chest.

"That's ridiculous, Meiko. Kaito wouldn't hurt a damn fly. More-so-ever a grain of sand itself, so why would he suddenly decide to threaten her out of all people? Besides, she did bring a man over to my house twice and Kaito had to sneak and take photos of her and and the guy doing explicit things on my couch. Plus she told Kaito to go upstairs so he wouldn't see. ... That most definitely seems like the trait of a whore, don't you think?" I calmly explained. It didn't even feel like I had to think on what to say. The words just naturally came out from between my lips.

Her golden brown eyes widened in shock as she said, "Now she didn't tell me that part. Wow! That was kind of like a bitch-slap to the face" She then scoffed beneath her breath. "Like I said in the past. You really know how to watch out for your little brother, and I know your mother would be very proud seeing you protect him in such way. Shoot! I'd fire that bitch too if she'd bring a man to my house! It'd be an instant fight as soon as I see her." She then laughed as I stood there frozen. `Mother would be proud to see what I'm doing? ... Mother.´ All at once I began to feel a bit dizzy to the point I had to quickly clutch onto the frame of the doorway. Reality finally dawned back down to me as my senses returned. "Are you alright? You don't look too hot." She quickly placed a hand on my shoulder out of concern.

`I was so close to having sex with Kaito again. What has gotten into me-? ... M-Maybe Luki was right about everything.´ I narrowed my eyes at the thought before I shook my head. `I can't really trust myself alone with Kaito or else I'll go all out next time. It seriously feel as though that "I" should be the one who should be wearing a leash. I'm out of control and there's no helping it.´ I then looked at the brunette and stepped to the side, signaling for her to come inside. "I-I just have a slight headache is all. Do you mind staying over for bit to chat?" I asked. She only blinked twice before she stepped inside and closed the door behind her and said a simple `Sure.´

As long as I keep myself distracted away from Kaito, I'll be okay. But I have to be completely honest with myself and say that I'm nothing but an animal around the boy. Like all the importance of him being my own blood just flies out the window and gets replaced by this hyped feeling as if I took fifty doses of adrenaline. `I was going to have sex with him, and I KNOW it wasn't going to be anywhere near the word "gentle" by the way I was behaving. ... Shit, I'm having a hard time figuring out the things that are Right from the things that are Wrong. But God damn. Was this what Luki was talking about all this time about finding my balance?´ I silently walked down the hallway towards the bathroom to get an aspirin. `Should I just go with the flow and see how things go? The more I resist, the more I don't know what the hell I'm doing till I get snapped out of it. I honestly prefer to be aware of everything that I'm doing, but that's absurd. Mainly because I was fully aware of every single action I did to him not to long ago and I loathed it.´ (Ding-Dong! s.f.x.) I paused my hand from turning the doorknob to the bathroom and turned around. `Ugh! Who the hell could that be now?´ I gave a small grown in irritation.

As I walked towards the front door I quickly noticed how fast Meiko made herself at home and began flipping through the channels on my T.V. as always. `And she wonders why she doesn't have a boyfriend. She's always sitting on her ass watching T.V. and drinking a beer.´ I thought right before I opened the door to see a man holding a rather large package. "Package for, uh, Mr. Shion." The man took a moment to read the name on the package and I nodded my head.

I took the package and sat it down on the floor for a moment so I could write my signature on the digital pad he held. And within a minute, the man was on his way.

Taking the package upstairs I figured that I should take a look to see the thing he bought. So I quickly opened the door to my room and hurried inside, closing the door behind me and tossing the package onto my bed. "Let's take a look, shall we" I said to no one in particular as I walked over towards my desk to grab a pair of scissors before returning towards the package. Finding out what's inside the package was bound to take my mind off of ... Other things.

I took my time to carefully cut around the sides and pull the flaps to the box open. `Perfect´

Sitting the scissors off to the side I freely dug my hand inside and pulled out the first thing I felt through the herd of package-foam.

Holding up the small cloth I found the tag dangling on the side and read, "Armbinder for Bondage Play" and it was then that the atmosphere around me began to tense, so I sat it off to the side as well and took out the next thing I felt inside. "Lights-out Blindfold!" my eye began to twitch slightly as my nerves began to get messed with. So I began taking out thing after another, reading them. "Arrest Me Handcuffs!", "Owie Spank-Rod" , "Naughty-Time Maid costume", "Spreader Bar for Deeper penetration" `What the fuck is a Spreader-Bar?!´ The more I pulled things out, the more they became darker sexual-wise. But the last strange item I found had caused the blood inside my body to run cold. "Fun-Time bunny kit" I flipped the box around to see the things inside. "The fun-Time bunny kit includes a pair of irresistible white bunny-ears, a pair of thigh-high white leggings, Carmel-tasting lubricant, and a drill bunny-tail that comes with a carrot shaped remote to control the speed of the tail driller." I then looked down to see the instructions. "For first-timers, make sure to apply appropriately amount of lube onto the "Dildo" part of the tail and slowly insert it into required location till nothing but the tail is showing, making it look like you have an actual grown bunny-tail! Once the user is use to the tail, the user can now use the carrot-remote to set the Dildo-drill on to any speed type you desire, giving instant stimulation."

...

"Where the hell did he go to get this shit?! The Porn side of Eday?!" I nearly yelled completely, but I didn't object any one if these items. Especially the Bunny kit.

Kaito's P.O.V.

(Sniff s.f.x.) I inhaled deeply into my most treasured possession after it took me a few weeks to get it. `Nii-Nii´ I closed my eyes as I continued to smell the crotch part of his used boxers, recalling the feeling of those strong hands pulling my head back by the hair, shoving his heat into me. And somewhere in between I couldn't help but laugh a little as the thought of Lily popped up. `After I told her what'll happen if she tells, she still does it´ "Fufu" `She tried to get my Nii-Nii against me. `My´ strong Nii-Nii´ Holding the boxers with my left hand, I slipped my finger in my hole with my right, repeating the same motion Nii-Nii did to me back then. "Mm! Nii-San" I openly smiled as I began to see nothing but Nii-Nii as I closed my eyes once more.

`It's okay, Nii-Nii. She'll soon understand that you already have a slave´ Opening my eyes my smile quickly disappeared. `Trying to make Nii-Nii upset after I finally have his h-heart´ The corner of my eyes burned as tears began to break free, right when another set of laughter broke loose at the same time. "Fufu ... . Hahaha!- Ah" Shoving my finger in me as deep as possible my back arched in lust.

`I'm going to murder her.´


	13. Chapter 14

You guys flatter me so much. I'm updating rapidly because this story is like a diary emotion-wise, so I kind of "Can't" stop writing. Please enjoy my new chapter.

* * *

 **Not your Superman**

* * *

I allowed Meiko to stay over for the night- well. She actually drank a case of beer, watched her favorite T.V. drama, then passed out on my couch. I didn't argue nor bother waking her up because if I did, she'll yell something in gibberish at me. So I placed a blanket on her and turned the T.V. off before I headed back upstairs to work on my documents. "Hm. Kagamine Len" I mumbled to myself as I examined the paperwork. `Oh yeah. He's that one kid that came with his mother earlier.´ I then flipped the paper over to review his test results, letting the desk lamp illuminate my work area. (Knock, Knock s.f.x.) A soft knock came from the outside of my door. I didn't bother looking as I said, "Come in"

This was the last document I had to complete before I transfer the data onto my laptop, then call it a night.

Before I could even write anything on the document a cup was suddenly placed next to it. It took less than a second for me to see the smoke rising from the mug along with the smell of fresh coffee illuminating from it. "I knew you were still up, so I made you coffee." I listened to Kaito's light voice as I turned to see him walking around me, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. As always, he wore one of my shirts as a pajama. "How much work does Nii-Nii have?" He then questioned, causing me to eye him in suspension. `Get a grip, Akaito. ... Just go with the flow.´ I shook my head and held up the document.

"Just this one. It's not necessarily due till Friday, but I always try to get things done early." I tried my best to talk to him normally as I sat the document back down. "Now may I ask why are you still up? It's almost two in the morning, plus it's way past your bedtime." I questioned the bluenette. He then lifted himself up slightly to pull the shirt up a little so he wasn't sitting on it. Mainly due to the fact that my clothes were obviously too big on him. "I-I wanted to know what Nii-Nii thought of this" He spoke in a whisper as he began lifting the shirt completely up, pulling it over his head revealing a certain outfit.

My eyes widened a little once I saw him wear a very short laced-skirt that barely covered a quarter of his exposed thighs. Above the band of the skirt showed a black-leather string on either side of his waist, and I quickly knew that it was a g-string cause they were the only undergarments that would show like that. `Whoa...´ His skin looked golden from the light of my lamp, and even I had to admit how flawless his skin looked. But his thighs and hips were perfectly curvy. Probably from all those sweets he continued to eat. But I then took a chance to break my gaze away from his legs and notice his flat stomach that looked too soft to touch. `Not a single sign of muscle. ... Just smooth flesh.´ I took a dry gulp the more I looked at his body.

Then last but not least a short black-ruffled blouse covered his chest and nothing more as the choker from earlier was worn around his neck. "W-Well Nii-Nii" voice so sweet broke me out of my gaze. "How do I look?" He extended out his hand and grabbed a hold of my left hand, standing up from the bed to step closer till he brought one of his legs over and sat on lap, facing me as he held my hand close to his mouth. Lips the shade of rose petals lightly grazed against my index, tickling his breath against my finger, causing a wave of discomfort to sweep through my pants. `Just indulge in it. Relax.´ I reminded myself silently.

"You look very good" I husked to the bluenette before I hitched my breath at the feeling of a certain warmth against my finger. `Want to suck something naughty for the first time?´ My own voice echoed throughout my head from the memory. `Don't worry. It's just like your favorite sweet, just sucking on it till you finally taste the cream in the center. Mm´ Unconsciously my tongue roamed across my lips as I moved my finger away from his lips and towards his chin, carefully tilting his head up. `Do it! You know you want to and there's no one here to hold you back anymore. He was always your property; especially when you were the only one left to take care of him! That wing-bat aunt Kaiko was open to taking care of him, and yet you held on to him. ... You wanted that ass for the longest deep down, but now here he is obeying to you like a good boy. He want to "please" his master and yet you do nothing? Take control´ My whole body froze as a ringing noise filled my ear; like a siren was implanted inside my head.

`He's yours, so take him! Now!´ I inhaled deeply and began to notice that one scent his. A pleasantly odd mixture of Honey and vanilla mixed with his pheromone, and I slowly came closer towards his neck and gave a light whiff. "Haha, Nii-Nii that tickles" The boy tilted his neck to the side and granted me full access to his milky bare skin. `Yes. ... Smell that sweetness? That's the scent of sexual desires, and it's so strong to the point it smells sweet.´ My hands trailed down his side's and stopped right at his waist till they slowly crept around to lye upon his perfectly round ass. `Do it animal. Do it. Do it!´ His scent began to intoxicate me as I felt my heart pounding against my chest like a never-ending drum being played. `Haha! That's not your brother! This little slut is your slave! Your at your limit and you can't play superman anymore. ... You can't save yourself from something you wanted for so long...´ The voice in my head along with the siren stopped all of a sudden.

"Nii-Nii. What's- Ah!" In an instant my teeth clamped down on the side of his delicate neck as hard as I could, applying more and more pressure till a salty-iron taste invaded my mouth. My tongue lapped across the fresh open wound in complete bloodlust as I squeezed his heavenly soft ass and began to knead it aggressively. "Mm! Haha, Nii-Nii wants to f-fuck me" The bluenette moaned out while I pushed his hips downwards so I could grind my cock against his ass.

I gave a hearty groan against his neck before I parted away from his sweet fluid, "Take my cock out right now-" I growled till the bluenette quickly brought his hands down and fumbled trying to untie my pants, but he recovered rapidly and grabbed a hold of my cock to pull it out. `Heh, this boy is way too eager for this´ I let out a brief sigh from finally being freed from my pants. "Fufu, it's so big." The boy giggled lightly to himself before he lifted himself up and positioned it against his hole.

(Knock, knock s.f.x.) "Akaito, I-I'm going home. Thanks for letting me sleep on your couch" The both of us froze once we heard the knock coming from my door. `It's like she has an internal instinct to show up whenever we're about to fuck, and Damn it's annoying.´ "Remember to b-buy more beer for me the next time I show up! Not that cheap shit you pick up at the stupid mini-Mart. Y-you're a doctor! Not a hobo so I expect you to get the correct brand!" I then sighed in irritation once I realized how she was going through her drunk-rants. "Y-You know something? I-I-I thought you had sex with your brother that night, but when you said you only cursed him out I was like Whaaaaat?" Her voice became high-pitched near the end. "I mean c'mon! Come oooon! He's a cute boy, you're a hot grown man that always do shit for him. But d-damn I was surprised! C-Cause you're a virgin you know that?!" She slurred.

`Dammit, Meiko!´ I clenched my teeth in anger before I placed my hands away from his ass and towards his waist till he took his hand off my cock and clenched my shirt as he leaned forward and crashed his soft lips against my own. My eyes widened a little from the sudden movement, but I eased a little and took a chance to kiss him back. But my heart. ... It pounded so much to the point it began to hurt a little and yet my chest felt warm. `His lips felt gentle and warm, just like his personality towards me. Now that I think about it; this is my first kiss being completely conscious.´

After a minute he parted away and stared at me with pleading eyes. A once porcelain face slowly turned into a light shade of red. "P-Promise me to come back. ... Please Akaito-San." And it was then that I felt my face heat up from hearing him call me by my actual name. `He hadn't called me by my name ever since the funeral, after I made that promise.´ I didn't know why, but for once after so many years I felt happy just hearing my name. Not Nii-Nii or Nii-San, but just Akaito.

"I" I paused for I tried to comprehend on what to say. So instead, I brought my hands up to cup his cheeks and pulled his face closer, grazing my lips against his before finally pressing them against his.

I didn't care about it anymore. I didn't care about any of it anymore! The knowledge of this kid being my brother didn't matter to me anymore and I liked it that way. He could've been my own child I still wouldn't have gave a damn at this moment. But all I have to do right now is thank mom for giving birth to him. Thank dad for giving up or else I'd never get this moment. Thank Luki for making me do things I loved. No. "Loathed". I lusted after him. I craved tasting any part of skin or wound on him. I admired how preserved his beauty is. And I loved the high I get when I'm alone and was able to do anything I pleased to him because he is "Mine!"

Parting away briefly I stared into his eyes and said, "She's not going to stop us now. I want you to go fetch my phone so I can call Haku to pick her up, and once she arrives and take her out, you're going to help lock every door and window in this house. ... No one is coming in. No one is going to stop me anymore so I could teach a few things to you." My lips tugged upwards into a smirk.

I'm done playing superman, and just by hearing him call me by my name, I then knew I was done playing "Big brother" as well.

Kaito's P.O.V.

"Come on Meiko, stand up." I heard Nii-Nii tell the brunette from the other side of the door As I sat on the edge of his bed. I sat patiently and obediently for him, my master, with a smile of joy on my face. `Nii-San finally notices me. He finally acknowledge me for what I am to him´ I then freely fell backwards till my back hit the soft cushions of the mattress. `Meiko need to stop interrupting my Nii-Nii´ bringing a hand up I began twirling a lock of my hair between my index and thumb. `Or else she'll get the same treatment as Lily Chan, and I don't think she want the same thing that's coming to that blonde.´ "Haha!" a laugh finally broke out. `I'll just wait till Nii-Nii is fed up with her!´


	14. good

About the whole "San" situation. It's an internal respect Kaito has for Akaito as a brother, but it doesn't mean it's always going to be that way. So don't worry. And I know! I hate Meiko for her spider senses, even though I'm the author XD. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 **Good**

* * *

(Click! s.f.x.) I locked the last window inside the living room and closed the blinds. "That should be about it." Bringing out my cellphone I held the power button until my phone shut off completely and tossed it elsewhere before I grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled it off in one tug, revealing my torso to the bluenette who just walked downstairs. Just seeing him walking off the steps caused me to narrow my eyes at him. He looked too `free´ for my taste. " Did I say you could walk? Crawl, bitch!" I barked at the boy, causing him to jolt a little. And I was pleased by his scared reaction.

His body froze for a minute before he slowly lowered himself to the ground till he was on all fours and cautiously crawled towards my direction, but even seeing him crawl towards me still didn't fully satisfy my interest, so I glanced towards the couch and spotted one of my black-silk tie lying on one of the cushions. Automatically I walked over to grab it and walked back over towards the crawling bluenette and placed my right foot on his back, kicking him down till he was flat on his stomach before I knelt down to grab a chunk of his hair, yanking his head back. "Ugh!" He groaned. But his groans of pain were pure music to my ears.

Still holding his head back I held the tie in my other hand and positioned the tie over his eyes before bringing my other hand over to quickly tie it around his eyes. Once I successfully tied it around his eyes I shoved him back onto the floor till he was face down and I grabbed him by the hips, pulling his ass so it was up in the air. "Stay in that position" I warned as I stood back up. "Y-Yes, Nii-Sa-" "Master, Bitch!" I quickly snapped at the bluenette causing him to whimper. "F-Forgive me, Master." He weakly whispered.

Giving one last glare at his vulnerable form I turned around and scoffed, "Stupid skank" as I began walking towards the kitchen to get the things I've left on the counter. It only took a matter of seconds to grab the things and walk back into the living and sit them on the floor next to him, except for one. "Mm." I hummed to myself as I knelt down and grabbed a hold of both of his hands and pulled them back and held them together so I could slip on the binder onto his arms, tightening the strings. "Nng!" He groaned once more as I tightened the restrictions on his arms.

Tracing my finger along his bounded arms I came across the edge of his laced skirt and slyly pushed the cloth up, revealing the thin laced-leather panties that barely covered any part of skin. But I didn't spend too much time staring for I reached over to grab the bucket and thin pole as I rose back off the ground. "Tell me. Are you a good or bad pet?" I questioned the bluenette and he quickly responded, "I-I've been a naughty pet to Master" causing me to give a satisfied smirk right when I held up the bucket and flipped it over to dump the ice-water on his body, making him give a pitched-gasp.

"You should've said you were a `Filthy´ bitch" I mused at the sight of his shocked body, becoming tense at the sudden splash. This was only a sign telling me how I fucked up his nerves; so I extended out the thin-rod and held it up, but this rod could never reach higher than the High I was feeling, and with that knowledge I swung it against his dripping-wet ass (Whip! s.f.x.) "Ah~!" His head flew back as he cried out in pain. "I-I'm sorry, Maste- Ah!" and down came another swat as I watched as the red marks began to appear on his milky flesh."What was that?! You're What?!" I then swung a bit harder causing him to cry louder.

"F-Filthy! I've-" (Whip! s.f.x.) "Kyah!" His voice pitched even higher. "I'm a filthy whore! I-I'm filthy" He slurred a little on his word's and I gave a low chuckle at this. `I was too smart. Blindfolding him to heighten his other sense, pouring a gallon of cold water on his body to make things more ... painful.´ My tongue itched to taste a piece of that fuckable skin that shivered more in pain than the water. I trailed my free hand downwards past my abbs, snaking it further past the elastic band of my black pajama-pants, stopping at a certain lump. I began rubbing my palm against my clothed cock before I full wrapped my fingers around it the more I examined his body.

Beads of water slid down his flushed skin sinfully, tracing his heavenly curves. It made his ass seem juicier than what it'd normally look and I wanted another bite into the fruit I bit. "That's a good little whore" Dropping the rod I walked around him and knelt on the floor so I was in front of him and yanked him by the hair, pulling his head back so I could get a good look at it. And just as I expected, his face was just as flushed as his body. A string of saliva dripped down the side of his mouth as his lips were curved upwards into sexy smile that pleaded for more. "Heh; a face like that is just begging for a reward. But then again I'd say punishing you was good enough."

"Please let me please Master! I-I want Master pleased!" He breathed heavily as he spoke in a dreamy tone, making my cock twitch at the sound of it.

"Fuck; now "that" deserves a reward" I moaned as I shoved my hand in my pants and pulled my semi-hard cock out, yanking him closer to rub it against his face. "Mm, get use to that fucking smell and love it bitch" (sniff s.f.x.) he began sniffing my shaft, tickling his breath on it. "Mmm, Daddy. I already love the smell" Giving a hearty moan he then sniffed it once more. `Ooo, fuck yes. I love the sound of that title´

Holding my pulsing cock, I rubbed the tip against his soft lips, smearing some of the pre-cum around it. "Keep up with that attitude and you'll be bound to get a nice fucking pretty soon. Now open that pretty mouth of yours" He obediently opened his lips, allowing me to push my cock into his wet cavern and immediately began sucking on the tip. My grip on his hair loosened a little once I began to feel the heat of his tongue slide against the head, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body.

Slowly he moved his head closer trying to take in more, testing his gag reflex by swallowing. "Mmm" he hummed against it till I allowed my hips to buck forward in response. Quickly he tried to pull his head back but I wasn't having none of it. I held his head in place "Don't try to pull away when you're doing a really good job" I openly moaned , loving the feeling of his back teeth grazing against my head. "Choke on it a little" I requested.

After a brief moment he took as much as he could into his mouth "almost" getting down to the base. I had to admit that I found it a bit impressive knowing how I'm a good eight inches, but my head felt like spinning as soon as he began slurping. `God, this is too much ´ I gave a low hiss in pleasure the harder he sucked. Even looking at him was too much for me to handle. Cherry-shaded lips were wrapped around my cock sucking it like a cream-filled popsicle which was ironically pretty similar in this case. But the way he was dedicated made me crazy.

So I gathered as much strength as I could and pulled out of his mouth causing a (Pop) sound along with him gasping for air. "M-Master I can't take it. Please put it in me! I-I'll be a good boy!" He begged almost immediately, peaking my interest most definitely but the more I viewed him, the more I realized something. `His skin is still too pure´ My eyes lowered and averted elsewhere towards the last object.

Reaching over to grab it I stood back up and walked over till I was behind him, kneeling back down on the floor. I held the object and stared at my reflection through its thin blade. `Nothing but crimson; just like Mom.´ I thought silently to myself as I saw my red eyes and hair. `The color of anger, passion, rage, violence, blood, pain, and strength. ... Mother was true to her color for she was a strong woman, and yes there were many times of anger and passion. Just like her, I should be true to mine and I can now see why she chose father as her husband. Because he was weak and vulnerable like the color blue.´ Pulling away the knife I lied the blade against his the middle of his back and gently yet slowly dragged the blade down his skin. His body tensed suddenly.

"Am I getting warmer or cold?" I asked the bluenette as I trailed the blade past his back, avoiding his bound arms. "W-Warmer" a once strong pleading voice had shriveled down to a mere whisper. "Master. ... Wh-Why are you using a knife?- (Sheeth! s.f.x.)" In one quick slide I made a cut against his lower back. I watched as the red liquid took its time to slide down from his new wound. "No one told you to question anything. Now it seems like you're not being a good-boy as you say. Were you lying to me?" I coldly asked.

"I'd never!- Ow!" He cried out as I made another, longer, cut along his ribs this time. How beautiful his body looked painted in crimson. Although I didn't make a deep cut, the blood freely slid down his body as I began to hear soft sobs coming from him. I felt more than empowered because not only did I earn blood, but his tears as well. Bringing the stained blade up to my lips, I leisurely roamed my tongue along the edge of the metal, collecting the salty liquid.

I sucked every last bit of blood off the knife before bringing it back down to cut his panties, then dropping the weapon and grabbing the same rod from earlier and traced it against his trembling skin that deliciously flinched at the touch of the stick as I held my cock in my free hand, rubbing it between his abandoned cheeks till the tip poked at his hole. I gave a small push, thrusting only the tip inside his tight heat, causing me to hiss. So I let go of my cock and reached over to roam my fingers through his soft-blue hair.

I watched nonchalantly as to how his hair covered my fingers like ocean waves oh so beautifully. `... Just so, so, beautiful.´ Clutching a good chunk of his hair a yanked his head back as soon as I slammed it all the way inside him in sync, earning me a half-cry, half-yelp. "Mm" I gave a low moan as I quickly licked my lips, tasting the leftover blood.

I clutched onto his hair as hard as I could, turning my knuckles white. My fingers became their own type of lock against his hair. They refused to let go.

Pulling my hips back, I rammed it in him and quickly became greeted by his tight-heat once more. Except I felt something warm and wet spread onto my cock as I shoved it in. So I slowly pulled back and looked down to see a red substance slide down my shaft as well as it dripping down his thighs. "M-Mas ...ter " The boy weakly called out. "I beg of you; pl-please use me more- A-Ah!" I rammed back in all the way to the base and began thrusting in him in a jagged sync. His hole was sucking me in So nicely as if it didn't want me to leave. He didn't want me to stop and neither did I.

I grew deaf to everything except for the sound of explicit cries of pleasure that build and buried me into a better high with every thrust I gave into his pleading body. The air filled with the smell of sweat and it grew thick with humidity from our body heat, thickening the raw smell of sex, blood, and engraved desperation. (Swat! s.f.x.) I held up the rod with my right hand and whipped it against the wound among his ribs. "Y-Yes!" He encouraged in ecstasy as he moved his hips backwards against my cock. I was desperate to hurt and please and I felt suffocated with this desire because I was fulfilling it.

With every whip an intense pleasure built up and I knew what was to come eventually. But by the way he endlessly moved his hips sinfully accurate against my thrusts, I knew he was feeling all of it. "Ah-, Does it feel good?-" "Yes!" He heaved as I saw him drooling with a smile planted onto his lips which painted a picture of complete honesty with his answer. "C-Can't" His teeth gritted as he choked on his word's for second. "Can't...feel anything but-Ahh! Pleasure!" A long moan loosely escaped.

His back arched much like a cat trying to feel more of what he's getting.

My mouth fell open as I allowed myself to openly moan and pant in ecstasy. My head flew back the more I indulged in his sexiness. `H-How?! Why didn't I do this sooner?! God, I hate myself!´ I listened intently to the sound of our skin slapping against each other. "Ah! Ah! I'm gonna cum" the corners of my lips shakily curved upwards once I began to feel the same craziness Kaito was. My mouth watered at the intensity, making a string of saliva slide down the side of my blood-stained lips.

He gave a pitched moan in approval before saying, "I want Masters cream!" Eargerly he pleaded.

"Y-You do? Awe, how sweet!" My voice cracked a little. "Well eat up, haha!"

Letting go of both his hair and the rod I quickly clutched onto the cheeks of his ass, plowing my cock roughly inside as I began seeing white, "F-Fuck-" I choked up as I stilled my hips, cumming deeply inside. "Mm! Cu-! mming! I'm cumming!" He moaned like a female before he gave a loud scream.

Soon as my vision cleared up I let go of a hidden breath I didn't know I held, heaving and gasping for air along with Kaito.

Lazily pulling off the Armbinder around his arms, I then pulled out and fell back on the floor trying to catch my breath. But as soon as I did that his body fully collapsed on the floor. Faintly I heard him whimpering along with seeing his body tremble. A mixture of white and red substance ran down between his thighs, leaking from his abused hole.

After a good five minutes he struggled to push himself up, but eventually got on his knees and shakily brought up his hands to untie the tie around his head, finally taking a look at me.

A smile crept across his lips, causing me to do the same before I finally said, "You. Are. Fucking. Dead-sexy " I gave a brief laugh as I took a chance to stand off the ground. "But seriously. Clean yourself up. I don't want people coming in seeing a whore exposed, and meet me in my room when your done." Giving a wink I turned my back towards him and began walking towards the steps with all the energy I had left.

I still hated myseld for all those wasted year's.


	15. Chapter 16

Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews (as always). I'm always left feeling drained after making a sex scene now in days (really won't explain why) but I'm still going to try and push myself because in a story like this, there's going to be a lot. =~=" . You know the routine. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Game of Telephone**

* * *

Luki's P.O.V.

"Hey! Are you going to keep daydreaming, or are you going to help me cook dinner." I blinked twice towards the familiar-irritated sound of my roommate. "I don't got all day, idiot." Snapping my attention away from the window, I turned to see Mikuo standing next to my desk with his arms folded, holding a wooden-spoon in his left hand. Some days I question the times he "Ever" was nicer and didn't call me an idiot. At first I use to think he was a bit of an asshole, but then again I remember how peoples behavior are never wrong nor right. This is why I never was able to get to the point of being "Fed-up" with his behavior because he wasn't the only one who acted in such way. "You've been spacing out a lot more recently." He tisked as he leaned his hip against the edge of the desk. Looking at him I blankly told him, "So you do notice the things I do." I spoke in my casual monotone, voice. I always seemed to have had a hard time changing the range in my voice into showing my emotions, but I grew to find that it suited me far more being this way.

Mikuo scoffed as he rolled his aqua-eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself. It's just weird is all." He then remained quiet for a bit. "Whomever you're working with has got you thinking, right?" The aqua-head pipped up suddenly.

My lips tugged into a nonchalant smile. He forever denied of paying attention to me, and he refused to show any affections to me because he think its, in his term, stupid and embarrassing. And yet I put up with all of it. But his question was something I couldn't deny because it was true that I was thinking about the affairs with Akaito and his brother. Let's not forget the fact that he called me in desperate need of help, but now he have been on the quiet side. "I am" I calmly responded. "This one is far more interesting than the others I've worked with so far, and I'm ... a little concerned." I openly admitted. It's quite strange how one can go from begging for help, to becoming M.I.A. all of a sudden. `Now that I think about it; I've never really gotten the chance to study or ask about his brother. That one is far more interesting because he's quite the mystery.'

"Concerned? Now you're really starting to weird me out. Since when did "You!" out of all people start to get concerned for your clients?" He suddenly asked. `He never fails to leave himself open to me. Even if he didn't, it wasn't too hard to figure out a person like him.'

"So you are concerned for me? This is quite new, isn't it?-" "Shut it, asshole. You know how I hate when you try using that Psychology crap on me." pointing the wooden-spoon at me he gave a death glare. It was mostly an indication of daring me to continue, and that I did. "If you hate so many of the things I say or do, then why do you stay with me? ... It's because you lie every time you reject signs of affection when you know you mean them, Mikuo. I've already come to realize the reason why I stay here with you and not find a pretty woman who can be kinder, and that's because I'm the only one who's willing to tolerate your bitch-like behavior. I mean had you ever questioned if anyone in the world would put up with that attitude of yours? " His eyes widened in shock as he fell silent.

"In truth, an average person wouldn't because they don't realize how your behavior is neither wrong nor right like I do. But it's okay for you to talk to me so lowly because I know you don't mean any of it." I stared at him a bit longer till I lastly said, "Just because I have a hard time showing emotions, doesn't mean I don't feel certain ways about your behavior. You always treat me like a dog, but you're always the one his all bark but no bite. ... Now get your smart-ass out of our room and finish making dinner. " He opened his mouth to say something till I shot a glare that read, "I dare you to say something else." and with that, he quietly stepped away from my desk and walked out the room.

I do believe that it's not usual that I talk to him in such way, but there are times, like today, where he's just a pain in the ass for no specified reason except for being bored enough to get underneath peoples skins. Especially mine. It only goes to show him that he could never win in an argument with me due to my lack of emotions. That and the fact that I'm a psychologist. Im able to get inside his head faster than his own mother.

(sigh s.f.x.) I leaned back in my chair and ran my fingers through my hair. I feel as though I need to dig up some information regarding Kaito instead. Maybe find people who're close to him besides his brother or else that'll be too risky. ... Akaito did somewhat mention a woman named Sakine Meiko, and I do believe Mikuo said something about his older sister going off to a New-Year's party with a woman named Meiko as well. "I should visit his sister's job before the end of this week and ask if she knows her." Closing my eyes for a brief moment I took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment.

... "Fuck you!" My eyes shock back open from the sudden scream in the house.

It's just like him trying to get the last word.


	16. Chapter 17

Hello everyone. I'm going to keep this short and sweet, so I'm in a good mood and I'm going to update as many chapters as I can. Please enjoy the chapter

* * *

 **Play Detective**

* * *

Meiko's P.O.V.

"This is quite the surprise to see you. More importantly seeing you here" I perked my head up and paused from searching for my car-keys once I heard Miku's voice come closer towards the worker's-lounge, and in a matter of seconds I spotted her walking inside with a man with short-pink hair. "I knew she'd be in here. Meiko" She called my name as she hurried over to me. "You have a visitor." Pointing towards the taller male, he gave a short bow. "This is Megurine Luki, or also known as the one who puts with my younger brother" She gave a brief laugh. "He said he was looking for you and wanted to ask a few questions, so I better run off and finish the rest of my work."

Giving a small wave she rushed out the lounge. `This guy was looking for me? Pfft! I never seen this guy a day of my life, but I do recall Miku speaking of someone who's roommates with her obnoxious brother. ... So he's the saint.´ I thought to myself as I held out my hand to shake his. "Hello, I'm -" "Sakine Meiko. I know." He finished off as he shook my hand. "I was quite worried that I wouldn't have the right woman since Mikuo spoke briefly about his sister going to a party with a person with the same first name as yours. But I'm afraid that's not the reason why I'm here." He kept the same unchanging expression.

"O-Oh. ... Okay." Sitting my purse down on top of the nearby table I took a seat and watched him do the same. There was something a bit unsettling about this guy, and I'm pretty sure it's the way His voice is. It doesn't change into anything just like his face expression. He's like a damn puppet or something. "Whatever you're here for must be important for you to find me. So what's up?" I pipped up.

"Well I might as well skip right to it. Other than being a roommate with Mikuo, I'm also Akaito Shion's Psychologist" My eyes snapped fully open once I heard that last part. I mean why the hell does Akaito have a psychologist, but more importantly is when the hell did he first get one? Without telling me on top it! "I've been working with him for about a month now and I've been a little concerned lately because not long ago he called me for help and scheduled an early session. ... Lately he have been M.I.A. on my part. So now I must ask if you've met up with Akaito anytime throughout the week or noticed anything off with him?" He calmly spoke.

I was beyond the words shocked at the moment. If there was anything wrong with Akaito he would always talk to me about it. He knew by heart that I wouldn't dare to tell his business or look at him any differently for whatever he does. ... But this. This isn't him. "Yes. I've met with him earlier in the week because he avoided everyone's calls. I'd understand if we barely knew each other, but we're close to him. ... Now that you mention it, it didn't feel like I was talking to "Him" if that makes any type of since." He Slowly nodded his head. "What does he talk about with you?"

"I cannot reveal such thing, Miss Sakine." The pink-head bluntly stated.

Getting a little angry I narrowed my eyes at him. "It obviously must be something big if you're here asking me questions all because he hadn't made contact with you! Why don't you go check on him yourself since you're like his best-friend-" I paused for moment once a thought popped into my head. "... Does he even know that his psychologist is going around asking questions to his friends?" I then asked. Although he didn't show a single emotion, I knew I got him.

"You really know how to hold a knife against a person's throat, do you Miss Sakine?" He said. "But if you tell Akaito I won't be the only one jeopardized. Had you ever reflected against yourself and notice how much you poke your nose into his business far too much? Think for a moment because I know it's not "Just" Akaito who notice you doing such thing. So to sit here and threaten me in a way won't work if you don't balance your own consequences, which is much higher than my own." Faintly, oh so faintly, a smirk crept across his lips for a moment before it disappeared. "But allow me to tell you that I'm simply concerned for Akaito. My true motive is to study his little brother from afar."

I scoffed in complete anger from his response, but that was till he mentioned Kaito.

"There's something about the kid that's quite unsettling for me to put my finger on, and by this point we're both holding a knife to each other's throat. Now if you want to help I suggest following my lead or else you'll only get yourself in trouble. After all, you were the one who made him remember that New Year's incident. So for you to get caught doing this will double his anger tremendously." My teeth gritted in frustration because I knew I was going to have to agree.

"So he told you what I've done ... ." It was then that my eyes lowered towards the table at the thought. "Even though he only cussed at his brother during he incident, I should've stuck to myself and minded my own business."

"Let me tell you the same thing I've told him. It's good to want to help your friend, but there are things that should be left alone. Especially family-affairs that don't include you" I glanced back up towards Luki. "If you're going to work with me, you can't fall for lies too easily because Akaito didn't foul-mouthed his brother" Again my eyes shot open as I mumbled `Eh?´ "I'm pretty sure he talked to you about his brothers behavior; so mix that with the incident and you should figure out what actually happened-" Slamming my hands on the table and rising out of my seat I nearly yelled, "H-He didn't?! He couldn't have!"

"But he did and Kaito didn't stop him." He calmly responded.

Quickly I smacked my palm against my forehead and grunted. "Dammit! I- ... Fucking knew it!" falling back into my chair I slid my hand off my face and sank back into the seat as I glanced at the male. "As much as I'm overwhelmed, he didn't have to lie to me Like that. It only prove that something really is wrong with him." My heart sank deeper in my chest. "Look, Luki. I'm willing to do anything that'll help Akaito or find out what's wrong with him ... if you're willing to buy me a drink and be my designated driver."

A small laugh escaped his lips before he said, "Your proposal doesn't sound too complexed so I'll be delighted to. Now first thing first I'll need you to keep away from Akaito for a while, but invite him and his brother to a group gathering. Perhaps the Shinto festival to be more specified. That way I can get a chance to associate with everyone." Standing from his seat he picked up my purse and handed it to me.

I quickly did the same once I grabbed it. "Well we always go every year since Kaito participates in the ceremony. We just better hope we don't bump into Lily at the festival. They always say if anger approaches the shrine, someone will become unfortunate, but that girl already got fired so I don't know much else that could happen."

Kaito's P.O.V.

"Mm" I hummed against his cock as I knelt on the kitchen floor before him. My tongue slid across his slit repeatedly, tasting his pre-cum as I bobbed my head back and forth with the help of his hand moving me. "The Shinto festival?" Akaito spoke on the phone. "That'll be next Monday, right?" I felt him run his fingers through my hair pleasingly as I glanced upwards to see him mouth, `Suck like you mean it´ before he continued to talk on the phone.

I glided my hands towards the hem of his pants to help support me as I shoved more into my mouth till I gagged a little, but I refused to take it out.

The salty taste of his meat made my mouth water to the fullest; but then came that sweet musky smell I became crazed over. (Slurp s.f.x.) I slowly sucked off the mixture of saliva and pre-cum all the way up to the tip, making a popping sound. Without wasting a second I spat on the tip and slipped my hands away from his pants and began sliding them up and down his shaft before I leaned forward to engulf his tip.

"Nn-, I-I mean yeah. We can definitely go as a group, so we should meet up at Dell's house since it's down the street from the festival. I'll talk to you More about it later, okay?" I playfully nibbled on his flesh, lightly grazing my teeth against it. This had caused him to buck his hips forward and I gladly opened my mouth as I slapped it against my tongue teasingly. But as soon as he said his goodbyes and hung up on the phone he groaned a little once he pushed my hands away from his cock and grabbed it himself. "Heh, you've been a good little slut haven't you?" He praised. "Open your mouth and say `Ah´ if you want your treat"

"Yes, Master!" I moaned in excitement as I stuck my tongue out and waited obediently, watching him slide his hand skillfully up and down his pulsing cock at a fast pace.

My heart nearly busted out of my chest once a warm heat squirted onto my face, some of it landing on my tongue. Quickly I brought my tongue back in and roamed the substance around my mouth tasting every last bit of it as I brought my hand up to wipe some of it off my cheek and joyfully licked. Although a lot was still on my face, I felt so good just being able to taste some of it. "Ahn!" I heartedly moan as I continued to lap my tongue across my hand, licking off his salty cum. "D-Did I please Master?"

"Mm, fuck yes" He gave a low chuckle in response. "And apparently the Shinto festival is coming up sooner than I thought. We'll be going with a few people, and hopefully I won't have to hear from Lily while we're there. Be on your best behavior and I'll let you ride my cock as much as you like." The redhead winked as he shoved it back into his pants and zipped it up.

`Lily will be there ... . Oh, I finally know what to do! Now I can't wait for the Shinto parade!´


	17. Chapter 18

I don't know. I think my favorite character so far is either Luki or Akaito. It's a tie on my behalf. Anyway ! Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 **No What It Seems.**

* * *

Luki's P.O.V.

I drove down the street in my car with Mikuo after I dropped Meiko off at her apartment and picked Mikuo up soon afterwards. Unlike me, he was still going to college trying to cover his courses in Interaction design. That and the fact that he's twenty years old, making me four years older than him. "So are you going to stop the guy or something?" The boy asked as he flipped through the radio stations till he stopped at the Pop-station. But as soon as I reached the red light, I took a chance to change the station to Smooth-Jazz.

I glanced over to see him glare at me, but he knew far to well how much Pop doesn't suit my taste. So I ignored his gaze and said, "I'm not going to stop anyone because it's not my business to, nor do I want it to be my business. All I want to do is see his Right and Wrong, and see the cause within them which I know lies within his younger brother. Other than that; stopping them is based off of the lovely Miss Sakine." The light had then turned to green, so I began driving again. "Is she really that lovely or something?" The boy asked. He didn't even hide the sarcasm, but it was just like him to give attitude 24/7.

"Your sarcasm is ineffective if you know how I'm an Altruist. If she were to ask me to engage in sexual activities with her then there'd be a good possibility I would. If you or her leave me, I wouldn't chase after neither one of you. It's simply human love and you shouldn't become effected by it since you continuously insult and deny any affections to me." I reminded him.

"What the?! Why do you always do that?!" He snapped at me.

"Do what? I'm simply re-informing you how I am since you're obviously showing signs of disapproval of me saying how lovely Miss Sakine is; which in truth was complete sarcasm if you hadn't hinted it yet." Turning the corner I then drove into the freeway entrance. "If you know I'm a psychologist, plus an Altruist, then why do you become upset when you say you don't give a damn about me."

"You're putting words in my mouth, Luki! And it's not even like that." `Damn traffic´ I murmured to myself as I slowed the car down. "Like what is this? A damn yaoi novel where I'm suppose to be like `Oh gee williker Senpai! I'm simply in love with you and want you to shove your smelly cock in me while I openly admit how jealous I get and think about you all day! Let me treat you like I'm your housewife and give you a kiss every fucking time you walk in the god Damn door!´" He began to rant although it was completely amusing yet irritating. "I mean it's not that I hate you at all; you just piss me off too much."

"Then do you care to explain what aspect of me pisses you off to the point you give me insults daily." I plainly asked, not really meaning to receive an answer. "A majority of the time you don't have a reason except for me being truthful, or what you call `Doing that Psychologist shit´" I then said before I turned towards the next exit, quickening the speed of the car so I could drive to a certain location.

Mikuo tisked before responding, "Ugh! You just- ... Where are we going? If you got off on the next exit we could've gotten home quicker you idiot!" With a few turns I finally saw the abandoned lot area. "Hey! Are you even listen to me?" He continued to talk. "Earth to Luki, where the fuck are we?" Within a minute or so I drove in and stopped the car, turning the ignition off. "The hell are you doing? Turn the car back on!-"

"Can you shut the hell up for once?!" I finally snapped at the kid. "Day in and day out you talk so much shit and I still put up with it! I don't know how you get jealous, which you never admit to, and think I'd go off with someone when I've stuck with a person with your attitude for two years! Two fucking year's! As if it's not bad enough I have to sit my ass down listening to hundreds of others complain about stupid shit, but hearing the same shit over and over again at home is where it has to stop! So I'd really do good if you stop acting like a Colossal Bitch!" I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down. `Hadn't exploded like that in such a long time´ I thought to myself as I leaned back in my chair, turning my head to see the kid stare at me wide-eyed.

I didn't blame nor question him for staring at me in such way. It was highly rare for me to show any emotions. Especially something like rage or anger, but it was bound to come out at some point in time.

We just stared at one another in silence till I finally collected myself back to my nonchalant state. "Mikuo, I didn't mean to break like that-" (click! s.f.x.) I watched as he took off his seatbelt and stepped out the car. Automatically I took off my own seatbelt and got ready to get out the car till my door clicked open. Before I could question what he was doing, he quickly got in and sat on my lap, closing the door behind him. "What are-" "Mm!" My words were cut off once he wrapped his arms around my neck and crashed his lips against my own.

Desperately he clutched onto the back of my shirt as his soft wet tongue hungrily roamed across my own. Although I was more than stunned, I willingly parted my lips and caressed his tongue with my own, tasting his bitter saliva. Slowly but surely my hands eased away from my sides and towards his slender hips.

Giving one long lick across my tongue he parted away, faintly laughing. "Hehe, yell at me again. Call me a Colossal Bitch again " He purred in an sexy tone that even "I" couldn't deny. "Take charge of me you son of a bitch!-" (knock, knock s.f.x.) The both of us paused and turned to see a blonde tapping his nightclub against the window. "What is it?!" Mikuo yelled till I slapped my hand over his mouth as I rolled down the window.

"Yes Officer?" I calmly asked.

"I shouldn't even have to explain why I'm intervening your little business here. You're on restricted property and I'm going to have to ask you to leave or else you'll be fined a nice hundred dollars. And I suggest your friend watch the tone in his voice or else he'll be charged with verbal assault to an Officer." The blonde had then glared at Mikuo as Mikuo did the same.

I glanced at his badge and quickly said, "We'll be on our way, Office Len."

"You two be safe now, you hear?" and with that he began walking back towards his car.

It was then that I sighed in relief before letting go of his mouth. `If only he had any idea on what I have to put up with. Just one loud-mouthed, obnoxious, bipolar guy who does anything to grab my attention. ... The only time his bipolar disorder shows is when he's aroused. Like now for example.´ "Get back in your seat so I can drive us home." `It was also my job to put him in check when he gets in that crazed side. I don't complain on that part because it only meant a long series of sex till he gets tired or start going on a rant about what we done was embarrassing and to not look at him.´


	18. Chapter 19

Two Yandere's? No. And Mikuo isn't necessarily submissive because he actually puts up a fight. Anyway, sorry for not updating yesterday. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 **Sleep Now**

* * *

Akaito's P.O.V.

11:03 p.m. Friday

(Creak! s.f.x.) I laid across my bed facing the ceiling drifting in and out of consciousness. It took me about three hours to organize all the documents I received to day; it was by far the busiest day I had all week, but I'm glad it's finally over. I just need to remember to call Mr. Kagamine and schedule his appointment for next week. (Yawn! s.f.x.) Off an accurate approximate guess I'd say I only got thirty hours of sleep throughout this whole week. "A-Are you going to sleep?" A soft voice pipped up near my room door and I didn't bother to move to see who it was.

"In a bit, why?" I responded in a tired tone. "I-I just wanted to wish you a Goodnight. You've been working hard all week, Master." I felt the edge of my bed shift, causing me to open my eyes and peek at the bluenette sitting next to me. "Is there anything you'd like for me to do before you sleep?" He asked. I only took a chance to notice him wearing one of my Black shirts. `I seriously need to ask when the hell did he have time to snatch my clothes, but I'm too tired to mention it right now.´ So I shook my head and gave a small smirk.

"If I wasn't so damn tired doing my work, best believe I'd punish you for stealing my shirts you damn thief" I gave a weary laugh. "It's about time for me to go to sleep for work tomorrow. I advise you to do the same because I'm sending you off to go practice for the festival ceremony. ... Turn off the lights on your way out." I lastly said as my eyelids grew heavy. Before everything went dark, I felt a soft pair of lips peck my lips gently.

"Goodnight, Master." Faintly his voice reached me.

Kaito's P.O.V.

Closing his door behind me I hurried off into my room and quickly locked the door before I walked into my bathroom, taking off my lovers shirt in the process. (Click! s.f.x.) The lights came on revealing the folded up clothes lying neatly upon the toilet-seat as a mass of product was spreaded across the sink. `A promise is a promise for my Master´ My heart pounded against my chest at the thought as I brought my hand over to grab one of the items off the sink.

I stared at myself in the mirror for over a minute before finally bringing the lipstick close to my face and slowly slid the raven-color across my lips. It didn't take too long for me to do such thing, So I moved onto the eyeliner, then the fake-eyelashes and mascara, and lastly the blush. `Every time he left for work I took time out to go online and search for make-up tips all because I planned for this night.´ I took the folded up skirt off the toilet and stepped into it, sliding them up my legs carefully.

It took a solid ten minutes to put the whole outfit on. A long black high-low skirt that revealed my legs as I wore pair of black heels I managed to steel from our neighbors house. The straps on the shoes made a crisscross design right before they reached my thighs; almost making them look like fishnets. I then wore a cream colored crop-top that revealed my flat stomach. I've decided to wear a bra underneath to stuff balled up socks within them to give a more "fuller" type of look. Especially since there was a part to tie around my neck to keep the shirt up.

Last but not least I worn a long wavy-blonde wig along with brown contacts to fully hide my identity. But the make-up and clothes were what intrigued me the most because ... They belonged to mother.

I couldn't help but check myself one last time in the mirror before I dug through the medium sized handbag to get my phone. In a matter of seconds I found it and quickly went through my tabs till I logged onto Facepage. I scrolled through my friends list till I finally reached a certain person. "Lily ... " I murmured to myself as I clicked on a button to type a new message on this fake account I created just about a month ago; and to my excitement a tag popped up to show that she was online at the moment. "Fufu" I gave a light laugh as I typed away.

"Hey! I'm in town and I was wondering if you'd like to go off and get a drink? Ya'know; like a girl's night out?- 11:48 p.m." I typed.

In less than thirty seconds I received a reply. "Oh, hey Tsukimi. Wouldn't have thought to see you on here at this time of night, but whatever. I don't know about getting drinks; I've just been going through a lot lately with both my jobs and friends.-11:49 p.m."

"Oh come on. I hardly come here to Tokyo and I planned to hang out with you before I leave again. Besides, you can talk to me about whatever is on your mind. That's what friends are for, right?-11:51 p.m. " I persisted.

I waited for almost five minutes till I got another reply. "I guess one drink can't hurt. It's not like I have work tomorrow or anything" My lips tugged upwards into a small smile. "You can meet me at this Cafe called `Tsuki-Momo´. I'll be there in about twenty minutes, okay?" "Totally!" I quickly responded before I logged out and shoved my phone back into the handbag as I turned to walk out the bathroom.

I turned off all the lights inside my room and walked over towards the open window by my bed, feeling the cool breeze of the night hit against my already cold face. Slowly I stepped onto my mattress to help me climb out and grasp onto the built in ladder. I made sure my steps were slow and cautious since I was wearing heels although I practiced walking in them from time to time. But it didn't take long for me to reach the bottom and begin walking through the narrow alley that lead to the streets.

Before I took a step out the Alley I paused in my tracks and turned to look at our condo.

"... You may sleep soundly tonight, Master. I-I promise she won't upset you anymore." I inhaled deeply to stop the tears from trying to pour. `The thought of this women trying to harm my ... Everything, just kills me to the fullest. To think she'll upset my only Master once more by offending his sight at the ceremony is upsetting. I want him to forever be pleased. He will never have to worry about looking at another piece of shit like her again.´ My hands clenched onto the leather strap on my handbag. A hand bang that not only help my phone.

But a handbag that also held a medium sized cleaver I found lying by the nearby dumpster.

Slowly I began walking out into the streets towards our destined location and yet I couldn't rid these temporary feelings of sadness and anger. `Sh-She made him upset. ... I cry in the inside at the knowledge, but it won't last forever once it's her turn to cry.´


	19. Chapter 20

If you guys are talking about Mikuo being `bottom´, then yeah he is. But I'm not going to go into details about it, so please enjoy the new chapter. Oh, and I'm going to slow down on the updates due to the slowed down attention/views; and no this isn't new. I have the same policy as every other story I make. That's why I don't update them.

* * *

 **Unfollow**

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

I sat quietly across the small round table from Tsukimi. She ordered the both of us a cup of Carmel Mocha not too long ago and I couldn't help but be a little happy showing up. I needed to leave the house after that small incident. Besides, she's simply a doll. "Mind on spilling the secrets as to where you bought your clothes? Even I have to admit that your outfit is beautiful; especially your shoes. I never really seen a strap design like those before." I then leaned over to peek at her shoes once more.

She laughed lightly before saying, "Oh I borrowed the shoes from a friend, but I bought the clothes from Shibuya Elite" Voice so high told me. "So. Mind on telling me what's bothering you?" She then questioned a bit more seriously. I honestly didn't mind telling her since she didn't know any of these people like Meiko did, so giving a brief sigh I finally said, "I was an assigned therapist to help improve this man's mentally impaired little-brother. It wasn't that he was mentally impaired, it was just that his mind took a slower time to learn things than the average person but I would never deny how he still learned. He was an excellent learner as if he `wanted´ to learn" I gave a small smile.

Within a few seconds of the thought my smile had disappeared. "About two years ago I caught him trying to go into his brothers room, so I had my suspicion. But then his attempts trying to go inside that room increased to the point I deliberately began following him around to watch him because, it may be just me, but it seemed as though he was trying to hide something? ... I don't know. But one day my boyfriend came over without my consent because he knew where I was working at the moment, so he came in and told the kid to go upstairs. I tried to refuse him, but as always he got the best of me. The only problem was that I didn't know that the kid took pictures." My eyes narrowed down at the steaming cup of Mocha.

No one was around the Cafe except for me, her, and the two employees behind the counter.

"To cut things short the kid overheard my conversation with his brothers friend discussing his odd behavior and a little about my small crush on his older brother. I know he's clingy to him, but it's undeniable that his brother is a handsome man. Well toned with muscles, deep red-hair, crimson eyes that make you feel like you're being punished all though he's nice, and the fact that he's always single. Did I forget to mention that he's a doctor?"

"Doctor?!" She leaned closer to whisper loudly as I nodded my head in agreement. "And why is he single?!"

"Trust me for when I say that every girl that seen or known him wonders the exact same question. It's just one of those world mysteries. Hell, maybe he has some sort of secret preference we all can't detect, but then again he's bit of a workaholic. Any man who's focused on work is bound to make excuses to not have time to date or anything." Holding up my cup, I clanked it against hers as she agreed. "Anyway. I don't know why his brother has such a strong grudge against me and had the audacity to call me a whore that his brother would never take interest in; I mean I'm not a whore, and two, I'm not blind to the fact that the man doesn't like me in that way." Finally taking a sip of the drink I sat it back down on the table. "But there was this one girl he admitted to wanting to date three years ago-"

"Girl? ... Who?" Tsukimi quickly questioned. Her rather large brown eyes widened at the quick sudden interest.

Tucking a lock of hair behind my ear I stared at her. "Her name is Cul. I was never really given her last name at the time, but I do remember that her job was next door to his job working as an employee at the local mini-mart. He even so much as took me to go see where she worked. He even drove down a street that wasn't too far from my house to show where she lived!-" I paused from speaking once I noticed how distraught her expression was suddenly. "Nee, Tsukimi? Are you okay?" I gently laid a hand upon her own, causing her to snap her attention back to me. Just by looking into her eyes it looked as though she was on the verge of crying.

"Oh my. N-No, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." She shook her head quickly before giving a small smile. I gave a weak smile as I slowly removed my hand away from her trembling ones.

"Well when I saw the girl I had to admit that she was beautiful. She had long crimson hair and eye's, but a little lighter than his. Although I don't really know her, I could tell just by looking at her that she was that hidden preference. If you literally picture them together they would be the picture-perfect married couple. Her being the sweet yet strict housewife that gets the kids ready for school and hands her husband his lunch and a kiss before he leaves off to work. ... Akaito was shy to really engage into a conversation with her, but he would always buy something from that Damn Mart just to see her again, and she noticed. I'd never forget the day he came back to his home happy and told me how she said, `I always see you passing this way looking at me. ... I guess I have a fan of my awesome scanning and bagging skills, huh?´" The thought just made me smile for him. "Although he's handsome, I still look at him as nothing but a friend. And even though my boyfriend is an utter idiot I still love him more than anything. I would never give up a guy I've known since I was a child for Akaito; and this is me speaking directly from my heart." I took another sip of the drink.

"Do you think he's in l-love with her?" She softly pipped up.

"I'm not all too sure about that nowadays but I do believe he was. You can always tell that a guy is in love with you if they secretly play `Stalker´. Especially a preservative guy like him. In order to make him do that, the girl should win an Oscar or Golden-Globe; something along the lines- Hey! I'm not busy tomorrow. You wanna hang out during the day? I can show you the girl because I know she still works there, then take you to my favorite Blues Bar." Her eyes lit up.

Standing from her seat she grabbed her handbag and hung it around her shoulder as she checked her watch. "I'll be delighted to. Is it fine for me to meet you here again and then we can leave?" She asked. Nodding my head in approval she gave a quick bow. But once she rose back up her expression softened a little. "Lily, thank you for tonight. I look forward for tomorrow and I'll be here around eleven in the morning." She lastly said before she waved her hand.

Within a minute she was gone.

`At first I was a little eerie around her, but she's a really sweet girl. I'm just glad she persisted for me to meet up with her.´

Kaito's P.O.V.

(Sniff s.f.x.)

I squatted against a wall in a nearby alley away from the streets and everyone. My hands trembled as they clutched onto my arms in the act of hugging myself. Stinging hot tears slid down my cheeks, ruining the make-up as I cried. "I-I've been caught within Lily a-all this time when there was a woman out there cl-closer to his heart" My heart ached in my mourning chest as if someone plunged a dagger in me. The tears felt like they were on fire, but it only goes to show how cold I actually was. `She doesn't even know if he still likes her´ I clenched my teeth as I felt my anger swell inside me along with my hand gliding towards the floor where my hand bag was, slowly creeping itself within the flap to clutch onto a solid-handle.

Rising off the ground my legs automatically moved forward towards the other wall five feet away from me.

Within a second I ran at full speed towards the abandoned building and rose the weapon in my right hand and swung it against the old window (Clash! S.f.x.) "Fucking whore! You fucking whore!" I began to shrill at the top of my lungs as I continued to hack my cleaver against the tough glass. "You- You-!" I choked up as another wave of tears strangled me. And it was then that my knees grew weak along with my grip on the cleaver loosening, letting it fall to the floor along with myself. "You man-stealer ... " I lastly whispered.

`This one .. Have to go.´


	20. Chapter 21

Eh, I suppose. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter and what not. Happy father's day to all of you out there who celebrates it (although I don't).

* * *

 **Maternal Sorrow**

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V.

I stood outside the Cafe for a good twelve minutes. I managed to come back home and get some rest before he woke up to go to work, and I even made sure I packed him a bento for him to eat for lunch. He told me that he'd be back around eight o'clock at night due to all the scheduled meetings he arranged with his clients. I didn't complain all too much because it meant for me to stay out a bit more with Lily. "Hey!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to see Lily walking up to me with a big grin plastered onto her face. Her hair was tied into a long pony-tail with her bangs parted off to the side. She wore a pair of black leggings along with a white blouse and black flats. "You look very pretty today." She complemented.

It wasn't usual for me to receive complements from anyone so I shyly said, "Thank you"

I didn't wear as much make-up as I did the previous night. Only a little mascara, blush, and eyeliner was all. I even dug around Mom's old clothing drawer we kept in the hall-closet and decided to wear her white spaghetti-strapped dress that went down to my knees along with her closed-toed wedges, a yellow pokeadotted bow, white knee-highs that had a yellow line going across, and her old heart necklace. I remember how she showed me her old pictures when she was my age wearing the exact same outfit.

"Well let's get a move on, Tsukimi! We have the whole day to ourselves!" Hooking her arm around my own she began dragging me down the street. It took about a minute for me to stabilize myself before I fully began walking with her, having her arm still hooked around mine. "When I got back home last-night I decided to watch a little T.V. before I went to bed and saw a special on relationships. ... It really got me thinkin." She pipped up.

"O-Oh? About what, if I may ask?" I questioned the blonde. Talking to her like this was something I wasn't all too comfortable with.

She gave a brief laugh before she said, "I know it sounds a little ridiculous, but I feel like I'm at that one point in life where I'd like to settle down. Y'know. Getting married, moving somewhere more calmer unlike the cities, and having a child or two of my own. ... I know it'll be a big task but I know I'm ready to handle it. My boyfriend, Yohio, even mentioned wanting to have a son of his own." I stared at her in a little shock before softening my expression. "I may be risking my career as a therapist, but to have a little brat to love and to love you back doesn't sound all too bad. ... What about you Tsukimi? Ever thought about having kids one day?" She glanced at me as we turned a corner.

The question didn't really catch me off guard because I also had contemplated such thing. It always seemed to hurt me in the inside. "Yes" I paused for a moment. "If having children's with the one I love was possible, I'd bare them in a heartbeat." She gasped suddenly as her light-blue eyes widened a little before softening.

"I'm ... I'm sorry for asking." She tried apologizing and yet I shook my head.

"No. It's better for me to realize this now than become devastated later. ... When I was younger helping my mother around the house I would admire how she would get things done and would still have enough energy to love her kids at the end of the day. My father wasn't really around but she told me that even though he wasn't there, she still loves him no matter what. I remember word-for-word of her saying `When I made my vows saying that I'll love him no matter what he do or where he goes, I meant them. I can tell right away that your brother will make a perfect husband and father one day because he has the same spark of life and love I saw in your father the day I fell in love with him.´" I gave a weak smile from the memory of her voice. "I admired my mother, and still do to this very day. ... Sometimes I wish I was her so I could bare two loving children's, and I know if I could, they'd be smart just like their father whether they're a set of girl's or boy's. I'd love them every single day and teach them the same things my mother had taught me, and I know their father wouldn't leave them if they're imperfect-" My words were cut off suddenly once I was pulled into a tight hug.

I didn't know what to do, so I stood still till I heard, " ... Kaito" My eyes snapped open once she said my name. "I didn't understand at first but now I do." Her arms tightened a little more. "You're in love with your brother, aren't you?" She whispered and yet I kept my mouth shut. "It's okay, Kaito. I'm not going to judge you and you should already know this, Hun." I felt her hand rub my back soothingly.

I wanted to break away. Shove her off me. Run away, and yet I couldn't because her touch felt like the same type of warmth Mom would give me. And because of this, my eyes stung and released the hot stream I held back for so long and I gave up to her. "Y-Yes" I tightened my eyes as hard as I could as my arms found their way around her and clutched onto the back of her shirt. "H-How did you know-" "I knew as soon as you began to talk about your mother. Although I don't appreciate you calling me those names in the past, I've known you long enough to forgive you. Besides, I watched you ever since your brother hired me to take care of you since you were ten. ... I had my suspicion every time I seen you give him the Ol'Loving gaze, but now you've confirmed it all for me." She then pulled away a little but still kept her arms around me.

"I'm a special trained therapist and it takes a person with an open-mind to become one. In other words, I would never scold you because love is love no matter how you look at it. You are beautiful Just the way you are and you shouldn't let your negative feelings cloud that beauty; that same type of beauty that was passed down from your mother, down to you." She slowly moved one or her hands away from my back and towards my face to wipe the substance away from my damped cheeks. "If loving Akaito is something you want to do, then go ahead. I won't be the one to stop you. And if he loves you the same way as you do, then the two of you `Can't ´ be stopped."

My tears slowly came to a stop the more I stared at her. "Lily. I-I'm sorry." I softly apologized.

"It's okay, Kaito. My only advice to you is that as long as the two of you love each other, you won't need to worry about anyone stealing him away or him leaving you. You're simply too beautiful to be left at any given point, and I know he thinks the same as well because look at all the things he done all for your sake. Graduating early, working his butt off at the Tokyo Medical University, becoming a doctor; and it was to make sure you were taken care of. Any man who goes the extra mile like that are bound to love you unconditionally." Taking a step back she held out her hand. "Now come on. We still have a day to spend together." Her lips tugged upwards into a larger smile.

I hesitated for a moment before I carefully lied my hand upon her own. "Are we still going to see that girl?"

"We'll walk past the mini-Mart for you to see, But that's only because if we keep walking past it, we'll be close to the mall. Since the mall is in that direction as punishment for costing me my job, we're having a "Girl's" day out. Meaning getting our nails done, Taking off that dingy wig and giving you blue extensions to make your hair longer, karaoke, and lots of shopping." I cringed a little because all of the things sounded fair except for the part of getting my nails done.

With that we continued walking for almost fifteen minutes till a woman bumped into me, almost knocking me down.

"Oh Crap! I'm so sorry, Miss!" A set of arms quickly caught me before I could fall. But once I got myself stable and took a chance to fully look, the heat in my body rose instantaneously to a boiling point once I saw Her. The woman with bright red-hair I've heard about and now that I look at it, we were by the Mini-Mart. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I was in too much of a rush to see where I was going" She continued to apologize.

Lily continued to walk and said, "Hurry up!"

"I know it might not be much, but I could get you a complementary drink inside-" "That won't be necessary" I spoke nonchalantly towards the girl. "It'd be perfect if you could come to the Shrine festival on Monday. People hardly come nowadays. ... That's the least you can do." My lips tugged into a very small smile, causing her to think. "I'm not sure. I don't really have anyone to go with." She then said.

"Nonsense. You can hang with me and my friends. We always meet by the old shrine so we can locate each other more easily. They'd be glad to have you join." I persisted.

"I suppose. I-I'll try getting there by eight o'clock, but for now I must go. Sorry for bumping into you like that." And with that, she left.

`What an unguarded dits. Nonetheless she'll be cut out of Akaito's life completely. Just to make sure she's not sending glances at him anymore. Besides, I'm at the age where I could get a part-time job´ I took one last glance at the Mart before I hurried over to catch up to Lily. `I better ask Master to help me make a resume, cause there's going to be an opening at that Damn quickie mart quite soon.´


	21. Chapter 22

Yo! Thank you for keeping tabs with this story to those of you who do. Love you guys the most, but I'm not going to make a speech. Oh and I REFUSE! TO! UPDATE! IM FED UP WITH MY VIEW NUMBERS ON THE CHAPTERS LATELY! ... Enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Just wanna have fun**

* * *

Akaito's P.O.V.

"They really upped the prices on the Kimono's this year; especially for the Lady-Gambler attire." Meiko sighed as the both of is walked down the Mall holding bags full of a mixture of Yukata's and Kimono's. She came to my section of the hospital right before our shifts ended and convinced me to go to the mall to buy a newer Yukata. "Hell, I was just fortunate enough to have my check handed to me three days ago." She nudged my side. "I see you're changing things up this year as well; considering that you're going as the Kitsune-oni."

It was true. I didn't want to go as a regular civilian, so just like Meiko, I changed things up a bit. "That may be true but is it me or did the prices for the Kitsune masks go up? I'm starting to feel like caring a hundred dollars with me isn't enough-" "Check out the two hotties, Ted!" A kid with jet black hair signaled his friend over as the teen nearly bumped into us from running to the boy. "Damn brats! Saying a simple `Excuse me´ wouldn't hurt!" I snapped.

"Seriously" The brunette scoffed as she quickened her pace towards the three teens whose faces were plastered against the upcoming stores window. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?! Did your parents train you to be perverts!? Scram!" She rose her voice enormously to the point she began gathering attention from the other shoppers inside the mall. "The Shinto festival is just two days away and you three have the audacity to act like a bunch of dogs! I don't have to be psychic to know how you guys contemplate why you don't have girlfriend's; when the answer is obvious to tell how you don't have respect for women! Now beat it before I punch the shit out of you-" She roared at them to he point they began running.

"Fucking Hag!" The boy with with long dark-pink hair stuck up his middle finger and shouted at Meiko as him and his friend ran away.

I bit my tongue as hard as I could to suppress a laugh from escaping once I heard the kid call her a hag as I walked towards her, but before I could fully reach her I noticed how she didn't become angry as she always did. Instead she stood there facing the shop the boys once did. `Damn, are they really that hot? Sure as hell stopped her from going on her rampage.´ "Let's get a move on-" Without turning her face away she rose her right hand up towards my face and slowly turned it towards the giant window of the shop, making me look inside. "Eh?"

"... B-By the lingerie rack" She muttered beneath her breath. My eyes roamed around trying to spot out the rack and it took me less than thirty seconds to have done so.

By the rack I spotted a familiar blonde holding up a light-pink latex underwear along with a sheer see through pink-lingerie sleepwear blouse against a girl with long blue hair the same shade as Kaito-. My mind snapped as my eyes widened towards the `girl´ the more I examined her. `Those are moms old clothes. There's no doubt that's Mom's necklace around her neck.´ "Oh ... My ... God." I spoke in complete disbelief as the fact of this being Kaito dawned on me harder than 2012. "What the fuck?!" I finally, and completely, snapped in complete disbelief causing the people inside the store to look this way.

The bluenette jolted back once our eyes met through the glass as the blonde began to laugh a little.

Before I could stare even more I was pulled by my shirt by Meiko and was dragged right into the store. If she didn't do that I would've continued to stare out the store for God knows long and look like a creeper.

Right when we approached the two I immediately noticed the make-up on his face along with the blue nail-polish coated on each one of his fingers. I had to take a deep breath to gather all my words together. But as I had done so, Meiko already decided to speak. "I think the both of us are missing something rather large here, so you got some explaining to do. ... Though I must say you look so pretty! Oh my God look at you!" "I know right?!" Lily joined in with Meiko as the two began pointing out everything on him.

"Ahem!" I growled, causing the three of them to cease and making Meiko return back to her serious stance.

The bluenette tucked some of his hair behind his ear before bashing his eyes towards me. "I-I was wrong about Lily and I didn't know how to say I was sorry, so I played dress up and had a girl's day out as an apology gift for my behaviour. ... If it's okay with Nii-San, can Lily tutor me again. She didn't plan for her boyfriend to come over. He came willingly on his own without her saying yes so it's not her fault." He explained. "I had fun doing this with Lily even though it's kind of meant for girls. I-I actually got to come here and play Karaoke, try the western restaurant, she taught me how to play Dance-Dance Revolution, and even bought me new stuff. She's a very fun person." He lastly explained.

My expression softened as I listened. `I know he meant every last bit of it because even I know that he wouldn't go this far for just anything.´ I thought briefly to myself. "I suppose" I weakly said. "I didn't know this was burdening you."

"I didn't know it was burdening me either, but I feel a little better now. Please forgive me for misbehaving. I lied to you today" A faint blush began to spread across his cheeks as his eyes wondered towards the floor. "I didn't go to the ceremony rehearsal like I was supposed to because I got caught up spending my time here. Please forgive me, Master-" (Slap! s.f.x.) I quickly slapped my hand against his mouth to shut him up and yet Lily rose a brow at me along with Meiko giving a glare.

"Meiko, did those kids call you an old Hag?" Lily had then pipped up. Almost immediately Meiko became enraged once again.

"Damn brats! I'll catch up with you guys later." The brunette tisked before she turned to walk away. But within her leaving I could've sworn I heard her say, "I'm not fucking old." She always seemed to sulk when someone calls her old, when she shouldn't do so considering how she's only thirty. "I'm going to look around." The bluenette said before he walked off towards a different rack. I couldn't really argue or do much because this was honestly the first time I've seen him actually have fun. I never really took him out shopping or anything like this.

"He looks at you as three things, you know?" The blonde had the spoke as she watched the bluenette rummage through a rack of clothes. "Because your father wasn't around throughout his life, he kind of look at you as a father as well. And by the things he told me about the times he spent with his mother I think he envied her. ... The type of wife she is of course." I turned to look at her and she caught my gaze. "You don't have to worry, I know about the whole ordeal between the two of you and I'm not going to judge. I just wanted to let you know what's up with him."

I lowered my eyes a bit before looking back at her. "Oh. Well what else did he tell you?" I questioned.

"I think he's suffering from the loss of his mother and coping with the absence of his father. He told me himself that he loves you because you take care of the house like a daddy, protect him like a big brother, and loves him like a husband. ... He cried ... because he wishes to bare your kids" A frown had then appeared on her features as my eyes widened in a mixture of shock and sympathy. "It's not that he want to be a girl at all it's just he wants to be like a wife figure to you."

A wife, huh? So many ideas with just that knowledge. `If he wants a child then we'll simply try for one ... again ... and again ... and again until he begs me to stop. But once he turns eighteen´ I took a chance to look over to him. `I could take samples of our genes and give it to a woman who's willing to give birth to a child. Well, `our´ child.´


	22. Chapter 23

**I don't know anymore. The low attention is irking me to the point I've decided to delete this story tomorrow.**

 **Sorry everyone. I'm just tired of writing when it's not being appreciated. I'm probably not giving it my all anymore.**


	23. Chapter 24

I was just joking with you guys! Happy early July Fool's (I don't believe in April fools) your reactions were priceless, and I'm sorry. But I'm off my isolation and decide to write again. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Illness**

* * *

Luki's P.O.V.

"So he admitted to you that they've engaged in sexual activities?" I stared at both the blonde and the brunette. Meiko came not too long ago with this girl and I was about to reject her till she explained what Kaito talked to her about. She nodded her head slowly as the two sat across from me on the kitchen table. "I've suspected as much but I wouldn't have expected to hear this coming from Kaito, but I must ask how did you handle it?" I asked Lily.

She only rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's incest; how could anyone be okay with that? I only told the boy what he wanted to hear as long as he was around because I'm a little scared of him in all truth. I mean who wouldn't find it creepy for a fifteen year-old boy to cross-dress, make a fake online account to befriend me, and schedule a meeting with me? I literally had no idea it was him till he let his guard down today during our discussion." I rose a brow at the blonde. "It just had trouble written all over it. There must've been a deeper motive because no one would go that far for no particular reason."

Meiko nodded her head in agreement. "I'm going to have to agree with Lily. It's far too strange to let that pass by and I think there's something wrong with Akaito too. He had sex with his own brother and he kept it a secret, but he's okay with it? Let's not forget about the details Lily received from the boy. H-He literally performed BDSM with him; do you know how dangerous that could be?! He even got the kid calling him Master!" She then rose from her seat the more she began to get riled up, but I only motioned my hand for her to sit back down.

`Oh my. What have I done to deserve such thing getting stuck here with a panicked nurse and a two-faced therapist; and only God know how much I hate therapists always lying and saying things to make their clients feel better, then go off to say how much issues they have. ... Was it because I didn't have sex with Mikuo? Was this my punishment-?´ "Luki!" I blinked once the brunette snapped me out of my thought. It was then that I cleared my throat and spoke to the two. "This is quite the situation you two have here. I may refer Kaito to being what we call an `Energy-Vampire´ meaning that person would latch onto another and make them feel drained, thus making them give up their Will to come up with energy to think rationally. It seem as though that boy has Akaito wrapped around his finger and are not Willing to let him go anytime soon" The two stared at me seriously. "All I can do is recommend for the two of you to not interfere-"

"Not interfere?! We got a child whose doing crazy shit along with an older brother who've lost his mind, and you're telling us to not interfere? You must've lost your mind too!-" Meiko snapped at me before we all heard a voice say, `Hey!´

The three of us snapped our attention towards the living room and saw Mikuo leaning against the nearby wall with his arms folded. He peered at us through the thin lens of his glasses. "It's called being logical and minding your own business, Meiko" He then continued. "If you saw a madman committing a murder right in front of you, would you interfere? And yes, I happened to listen to your fascinating conversation and I must say that I'm surprised your client was Akaito; not that I give a damn on who you work with"

`There he goes acting an asshole, but I do admit he's setting a good example to her.´

The brunette tisked as Lily lowered her eyes. "See. Neither one of you would interfere because you know of the danger you could possibly be in, therefore the two of you should respect and listen to Luki. If you don't then be my guest and play Superhero all you want to, but you're going to witness something you'll regret getting your nose into one day." A pair of aqua eyes stared at them hard. "Now if you're not going to listen, please get the hell out of my house." He then bluntly told them.

Meiko didn't hesitate for a second once she grabbed her purse and stood from her seat and yet the blonde stayed a little longer.

As soon as the brunette walked towards the front door and left, slamming the door shut, Lily had then rose from her seat and looked at me one last time. Her eyes were filled with uncertainty. "... You know how bad it is, do you? That's why you're not interfering, right?" She quietly asked.

I remained seated in my chair and calmly said, "A man gave up his childhood to help support two people. He even gave up his teenage years once he lost a mother. He worked hard and became an extrovert who doesn't care for his own well-being, but in him he has so much tension from the pent up feelings. You think engaging in sexual things with his younger brother is bad but I can see that's just a mere percentage. But if you look at Kaito he lived his life being cared for despite him having an absent father and a deceased mother. It only make since that he'll be obsessed with his brother" She furrowed her brows slightly as I finally decided that it was time to be serious. "I want you to get your head out of your ass and look at the big picture. Just hearing those things should give you an idea on what to watch out for, and I suggest you stop with that therapy bull shit. If you keep lying to people's faces you're bound to get burned three times harder than the lie you gave. ... You can leave now, Lily" I lastly said.

She stood there for almost a minute before she silently walked towards the door. I didn't bother watching her leave.

`It still amazes me how people fail to acknowledge when it's time to mind their own business, but if they don't want to listen to me, then it's none of my business to help them in the future.´ I thought to myself as I leaned back and glided my hands towards the buckle of my belt. "Do you want it on the table or would you prefer to have sex on the floor?" I spoke in my casual tone. "You earned it for backing me up."

"Earn? I don't earn anything; I "Get" what I want" I shot a glare at the bluenette, for I was not amused by his behavior.

"Mikuo, stop testing my patience. I suggest that you should also stop acting like a brat when I'm actually willing to fuck you; now chose before I zip my pants back u-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence till he interrupted me and said, "O-Okay. I'm sorry" He mumbled beneath his breath as his cheeks began to gain the shade of red. "The table, please."

`I shouldn't even have to go through this, but I do admit It's pleasant to see him apologize. It made him seem more adorable than what he already is, but if I were to openly say such thing, I wouldn't hear the end of his mouth throwing rude slurs.´ My lips tugged into a small smirk as I stood from my seat and pushed it away from the table to get some space. "Get over here."


	24. Chapter 25

I'm just going to keep saying sorry to all of you to that cruel joke, but ten more reviews till I reach 100 reviews! That cause for a celebration by me posting the ultimate Chapter. Till then please enjoy the Chapter.

* * *

 **Pain Killers**

* * *

Meiko's P.O.V.

I stood outside of Akaito's condo as Lily stood a couple feet back. This had caused me to become irritated and turn to look at her before I even thought about knocking on the door. "Why are you standing so far back? Are you seriously gonna let this go on?" I questioned the blonde as she kept her gaze upon the concrete as her hands clutched onto the strap on her purse. "You're a therapist and even you said that what they're doing isn't right."

"Meiko, that may be true but Luki's a Psychologist. What he says should be considered far more than what I say; plus he actually worked with Akaito. I simply can't argue with that fact and neither should you." She then lifted her head and stared at me seriously "Besides, I don't think talking to Akaito would work. It's just that Luki-" "You're actually going to listen to that asshole? You possibly can't be serious, or are you backing out because you want to keep your job after he rehired you?" I eyed the blonde. Her eyes widened briefly before she furrowed her brows.

Within a second she walked towards me and stopped a foot away. "Look! You can do whatever the hell `You´ want but it's time for me to mind my own damn business. You should really consider doing that for once considering how you took Akaito to a hypnosis, snooping around for information regarding his behavior, and now this" She rose her voice "Go ahead and dig your own grave, just leave me out of this." She lastly said before she backed away and began walking down the street. `The nerve of the woman!´ I scoffed underneath my breath before I turned my attention towards the door, but once I did I nearly had a heart attack.

I gave a short scream once I saw a certain red-head stare at me, holding his door open. He changed out of his work clothes into a black tank-top and grey sweats.

I took a moment to regain my posture as he said, "What brings you here?" He spoke in a tiresome tone. Instead of answering him I tried walking into his home until he gently placed a hand on my shoulder to light my push me back out. "Not today, Meiko. Kaito is taking his nap and I'm about to get some rest myself." He brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head as he averted his crimson eyes elsewhere, but I took the chance to notice a certain bruise against the left side of his neck, causing my eyes to narrow at him. Especially once the light from the sunset made me notice the wet mark along his neck. `I-It's a fresh hickey.´ I thought to myself as a flash image of Kaito invaded my mind.

`I can't let something like that slip by.´

"Nap? Then explain that hickey, and I know it was from Kaito" I continued to narrow my eyes at him as he lazily turned his gaze towards me, but he showed no signs of him being shocked. This took me aback a little and yet I stood my ground. "You can't continue doing this with Kaito, Akaito. He's your brother and if anyone found out they'll fire you and possibly lock you up in a mental hospital. You don't want that to happen, do you? You have to-"

"That sounds like a threat" Voice so cold ceased me from talking. But it wasn't just cold. Something within his voice made me feel threatened. It sent a cold chill down my spine. "People won't know unless someone were to tell, But it seems like you're that someone. ... You're trying to make me get sent away and leave Kaito by himself." Words mindlessly escaped his lips as he kept the same expression. "Why do you always poke your nose into things?"

I mentally slapped myself and said, "Y-You're failing to realize what that child has done! He cross-dressed to hide his identity to meet up with Lily, and if I knew better, he was bound to have some sort of dark intention to begin with! You on the other hand are acting out of character!" I poked my finger against his chest as I gained some courage. "This isn't like you. You're hiding things, lying to me, having sex with your own brother, and you're okay with all of this?! ... Akaito, I really think there's something wrong with you and you need help. If this is because I made you remember the incident on New Year's, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen and it's all my fault because of it."

He brought a hand onto my shoulder a few seconds later and bent so his lips were closer to my ear to whisper, "Don't be sorry, I should be thanking you" My body had then froze instantaneously. "Letting me realize how much I wanted to fuck that child" He gave a deep moan once I flinched a little as I felt a wet warmth flick against the lobe of my ear. "It's even better because he want me to and how could I ever refuse a slut-like behavior like that? Do you even know how much of a high I get dominating the living hell out of him? No. You'd never understand how much of a high I can get treating him like a whore instead of a brother. ... Don't get me wrong. I love him like one, but in this house he turns into a slave. Nothing less, nothing more." `O-Ow´ I gritted my teeth once his grip on my shoulder tightened suddenly.

"Now you're trying to tell me I have a problem. Care to explain what's the "Real" problem, or would you rather stick your nose out of my bull shit-" (Smack s.f.x.) I quickly smacked him across his face as I jerked my body away from his painful grip.

I backed away as I stared at him in disbelief. My hand clutched on my shoulder to ease the pain.

"... You need help. Y-You need help" were the only things that came out my lips. "This isn't the end of this, Akaito. Y-You'll get help"

Crimson eyes stared at me carelessly as if he forgotten who I was.

"I doubt you'll want the help I'm willing to offer you if you don't turn around and go home." He lastly said.

`I don't understand. ... What happened to his mentality?´


	25. Chapter 26

Lol, I'm okay if you guys don't forgive me. I honestly don't care as long as you guys enjoy the story. So please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 **Indulge**

* * *

Akaito's P.O.V.

2:12 a.m.

`Wait, why did Meiko come by again?´ I ceased my hand from writing on the document I was writing on. `She didn't even state her reason except for pointing out the mark on my neck, then act like she was in control of me all because of it. Damn she's annoying-´ I quickly clutched onto my head as a sudden migraine came onto me. "F-Fuck" I clenched my eyes shut as the pain boomed without mercy, but it didn't last for too long. Slowly I let go of my head and opened my eyes to stare at the papers that were on my desk and realized how little I've completed them. `I hadn't been able to focus on anything lately because everyone wanting to bother me.´

"I don't know about everyone, but it's mostly Meiko who won't leave me alone. Always calling my phone, texting me, coming to my house, visiting my side of the hospital to pester me, and then she want to say I need help?" dropping my pen onto the desk I tisked beneath my breath. "It's just like her trying to tell everyone about shit she discover- Damn her!" I then lashed my hand across the desk and slapped the papers elsewhere. `No. ... I won't allow her to jeopardize everything I worked so hard to get.´ (Creak s.f.x.) My attention snapped once I heard my door open.

I looked over to see a very tired looking bluenette standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes. "A-Are you okay? I thought I heard something" I could hear how tired he was through his voice and I could tell how he was half-asleep by seeing how he was having a hard time standing.

Taking off my glasses I sat them off to the side. "No, I'm fine." I said before I decided to walk over to him. It took less than ten seconds for me to reach him and pick him up. "I didn't mean to wake you up, but you can sleep now." I hushed him as I walked him over to the bed. "You know, Kaito. That bitch isn't going to do anything." Unconsciously the words came out my mouth. "Saying I need help"

"Wh-Who?" He mumbled against my shoulder. Gently placing him onto my bed I sat down next him and stared at his form. His eyes remained shut as he lied there.

After a few seconds I leaned closer to him and brought my right hand over towards the edge of his shirt, snaking it oh so carefully beneath the thin black fabric. I let out a deep breath once my fingers touched the softness of his skin. It felt so electrifying touching just the smallest part of his flesh. "People you shouldn't worry about" I murmured beneath my breath as I lowered my hand to graze my thumb along the elastic-band of his underwears, lightly pulling it up and letting it go, letting it smack down on his skin.

My tongue freely roamed across my lips once the sound of the elastic hitting him filled my ears. "Kaito, would you like to be pregnant?" I husked into his ear, causing him to open his eyes once more and look at me as I continued to play with his underwear. "O-Of course, if I could. To have Your child would mean the world to me other than being with you" He spoke up a bit more despite him being tired. I couldn't help but smile a tiny bit before I scooted myself downwards till my face was close to his lower-waist.

Pushing his shirt upwards I carefully lowered my face close till I rested my head against his stomach and listened carefully.

"... There you are" I rested my hands along the sides of his waist. "How's it going little guy? Holding up in there?" I questioned. "I'm sorry I hadn't been giving you any attention lately, but know that Daddy loves you no matter what. ... I'd never leave you because you're different. I'd never leave my responsibility to your brother and mother like your punk ass Grandfather-" "M-Master, are you alright?" The bluenette tried asking, and yet I continued to listen.

My smile vanished once I began to see our father the time he discovered about Kaito's condition.

Heat began to sting the corner of my eyes as my grip on his waist began to tighten. "I-I hope your grandfather is in hell rotting for what he did!" From a calm voice I began to unconsciously raise my voice. "But if it weren't for his death I would never had seen the joy in life- haha" Warm substance slid down my cheeks the more I began to break into a series of laughter. I couldn't contain it, but I paused for a second to press my lips against the smooth surface of his stomach. "Life is s-so (Pfft! s.f.x.)" I tried my best to hold back my laugh. "Oh god, this is a good one" Lifting up my head I stared at the bluenette and yet his eyes widened once he looked at me in return. "Ready? Okay. ... Life is so easy! Fuck working! You could just sit on your ass and have a perfect life and never expect your husband to leave your kid because he has a slow learning process! You're going to be such a wonderful wife not being able to work because I'm going to be such a perfect father to our b-baby" more and more of the warmth slid down my face as I smiled at him full with the feelings I felt.

He continued to stare at me wide-eyed before he muttered, " ... Baby?"

"Shh! S-Say it! Tell me that you love me and that I'm a good father!" I whispered loudly to him.

He remained quiet for a moment till he glided his hands towards me and gently lied them upon either sides of my cheeks. "Y-You know I'll always love you, but I'm not pregnant. Even so, you'll be a good father no matter what. ... Are you alright, Master?" He whispered to me with eyes full of concern. "I'm starting to get worried-" "I love you" I cut him off from his sentence.

His body stilled for a moment and I took the chance to take one of his hands away from my cheek as I sat up a bit more, guiding it downwards. "I love you to death" Shoving his hand into my pants I guided his to grab my hardened cock and let out a short moan.

My hand remained on his own, moving it up and down my shaft slowly. "Ah" I closed my eyes for a moment to focus on the feeling of his small, soft hands roaming up and down my cock. "When I said I love you to death, I meant it "

Stopping his hand from moving any further, I gripped it as hard as I could causing him to whimper once I snapped my eyes back open to look at his pained expression.

"I mean `till death do us part´"

"Y-Yes, Master" He gasped out as his cheeks reddened to my delight. "I love you too"

`Even if he died right then and there, ... I know how much I'd still want to have my way with his body. I won't let him go´ I thought quietly to myself. "You know, I'm pretty sure I'd be able to cum by just giving you tongue. How about sitting on my face for a bit and letting me eat your ass like a cupcake?" The thought if such thing invaded my mind in an instant. I wanted to shove my face between his ass and make-out with his hole so bad to the point I was craving it like desert.

"Y-Yes"


	26. Chapter 27

All of you are making my day and I'm super glad you guys are intrigued with the story so far! Just Wow. 101 reviews! Oh my God I love all of you! *kisses everyone's cheek and accepts my Fanfiction-Oscar* I thank everyone. Now enjoy the saucy chapter!

* * *

 **Little Brother**

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V.

Monday, 7:25 p.m.

`I can't get my mind off of Akaito's behavior that night. I-It wasn't like him at all and it, it, it scared me a little.´ I remained quiet as we walked towards the entrance of the festival. `He even went off this morning and told the people at the festival that I felt bad for having such role and that someone else was far more deserving, which was a lie! He also made me wear mother's old kimono, and I can tell by the people passing by that I looked quite strange.´ My brows furrowed a little.

Once we were near the entrance I saw Lily, Meiko, Gakupo, Dell, Miku, her brother, and a man with pink hair. Immediately they stopped smiling once they saw me wearing this red kimono. As we stopped next to them, Dell was the first to open his mouth and say, "I have two questions. The first one is "Why is he wearing a kimono?" and the second one is "Why isn't he wearing his Shinto attire?" He questioned freely as he took a step closer to eye me.

I didn't say anything once Akaito took off his Kitsune mask and said, "They gave his role to a new person out of sympathy. Besides, since we all decided to come in a different role, he chose to go as a maiden while I, as you can see, came as a Kitsune demon" A very faint smile appeared on his features almost matching the smile his Kitsune mask showed.

This had caused Dell to shrug his shoulders and smile once more as I broke my gaze away from Akaito and looked towards Lily. In less than five seconds our gaze met and I prayed internally that she could sense my small fear. `The spark in his eyes I always saw wasn't there anymore. Especially last night.´ "Nii-San. Can I walk around the festival with Lily till the ceremony start? W-We still have time to walk around." I cautiously asked the redhead as I turned my gaze back to him. His black Kitsune mask hung on the side of his head as wore a black Yukata with crimson a spider-Lily decor near the end of left sleeve. ... His attire matched the way he acted.

He only remained silent as his crimson eyes stared blankly at me.

The atmosphere itself became a little tensed and awkward, but that was till both Dell and Gakupo hung their arms around his shoulder as Gakupo began to give him a quick noogie. "Come on, we need to hang out as men. Drink some beer; colored water in your case because we all know how you are with liquor. But what I'm trying to say is that we should split up and have some fun" Gakupo had then looked at me. "Go ahead and hang with Lily, Meiko, Miku, and Mikuo. Me and the "Men" will go to the gambling booth and play a few games. We can meet back up near the stage ten minutes before the ceremony start-"

"Aye! Why the hell do I have to hang with the girl's?!" Mikuo quickly began to fluster up as he pointed his fan towards Gakupo, but Dell had quickly came over and placed a hand on the pink-head's shoulder and led him over to Akaito and Gakupo. "Shut it, kid. You're too much of a pain in the ass. And although I don't know this guy, he's more cool than you." Dell snickered beneath his breath till the man stepped back and shook his head.

"I'm quite flattered that I've been accepted into the group already, but I'd like to see some if the different booths than gamble and drink even though those two things sound tempting" He gave an apologetic bow. "My name is Luki, by the way. I heard that my older sister will be running the gambling booth so please do me the favor and tell her I said "Hello". ... With that being said; let's get a move on." He calmly said before he began walking into the entrance.

Miku and her brother quickly began to follow behind along with Meiko. Lily stayed behind and hooked her arm around my own as she gave an enormous grin to Nii-San. "Relax and have fun! It's not often that you get to hang with your guy-friends so make the most out of it! I got Kaito from here, okay?" She gave a quick thumbs up before she hurriedly dragged me into the entrance.

I stumbled a little but soon gained my balance once we were mixed in with the rather large crowd. `For once in my life I was glad that someone took me away from Nii-San, but it's never like I want to be apart from him.´ My brows furrowed from the thought. `He refused to have me leave his sight ever since last night. I couldn't even bring that one wig and make-up to disguise myself for Cul because I asked her to come to this damn festival. Him cancelling and giving away my role completely shattered my plans for tonight and I don't know if I should be upset about it because I'm more concerned about "Him" than that red-headed bitch.´ I bit my tongue but snapped out of it once I heard Lily's voice.

"You don't look too good, Hun. What's wrong?" She finally asked.

I honestly cared less about the odd stares I've received from the people walking by us. My mind was too occupied with Akaito and although I was scared of him last night, I couldn't say "No" to him once he finally told me that he loved me. ... Especially those sex-laced touches he's able to give an orgasm with. `But God did his tongue know how to stir me´

I gave a small sigh. "H-Had you ever got scared of something you never would've thought about being scared of? But then you like the feeling of the fear even though you know something isn't right for once in your life?"

Luki's P.O.V.

I stood near an empty space facing both Meiko and Lily as Mikuo took Kaito to get some food. I've spent the last fifteen to twenty minutes listening to Lily explain something that peaked my interest as Meiko silently listened along side with me. "He was talking about Akaito and I could tell" Her light-blue eyes lowered towards the floor for a bit. "I still refuse to poke my business in this shit but this whole time I thought there was something wrong with Kaito, but once I looked into that child's eyes, it told me that something wasn't right without me having to hear him yet." She then met our gaze.

Hearing her tell me this about Akaito didn't surprise me to the slightest because I knew it before them; but what I didn't suspect was how quick he cracked. `For every action there had to have been a trigger that set him off. Just how making him remember that incident was the first trigger, there was a second one that made him pull off that stunt last night.´ I narrowed my eyes towards the blonde, then to Meiko.

"If I may ask; you encountered Akaito sometime earlier before his mental meltdown but sometime after you left my place?" I questioned the brunette, causing her to raise a brow and say, "Yeah. Why'd you ask if we all know he's losing it?-" I held up my hand for her to stop talking so I could continue. "You told me that your conversation wasn't all to friendly, but I need to know if he made a rude remark, threat, or hurt you?" I then questioned.

Lily shot a questioning look at Meiko as we watched the girl bite her lip a bit.

I knew far to well by her body language that he "had" done one or more of those things. She's pausing too long. She's biting her lip. She's even slouching a little more than a minute ago. `This isn't good ´

"Yeah" Her voice came out far too weak. "A-All three, and he had a grip on my shoulder. ... I know it may sound ridiculous but his grip left a small bruise on my shoulder as if he was actually trying to hurt me." She explained briefly. "I've known Akaito ever since he was sixteen and he never acted in such an aggressive way before. Luki, I know I came off as bitter yesterday, but I need your help because you're the only one who know what's going on with him." Her golden-brown peered at me.

I shook my head slightly and leaned my back against a nearby pole. "This won't be something easy and I'm not the one who can cure him. Now, Akaito is going through what it looks to be a traumatic-meltdown he held in for years; Especially knowing his family history with his father, mother, and brother." the two remained silent. "He unknowingly held in all the stress, anger, sadness, and depression for approximately seven years and yet no one ever heard him complain or cry about the things he have done. His little Lust-scandal with his brother is another thing on its own but it links with everything somehow."

"Now I want you two to imagine a man who became an orphan at sixteen, worked to keep his brother in good care, never complained once nor cried at his mother's funeral, suddenly having a full-blown mental meltdown." I paused for a moment to give them some time to think about it. Once I saw their eyes widen I then got the idea that they knew what we're dealing with. "See? A meltdown like his is nowhere near to being a pleasant sight and he will not go down without a brutal fight whether it's physically or mentally." My voice grew more serious the further I went on. "He harmed and threatened you, Meiko. You better take that as a warning because I know he won't hesitate to get yourself thrown into the hospital-" I paused once Lily pipped up.

"Th-The conversation. It was because I told Akaito how his brother wished to have a child! I-I triggered him without myself knowing it" She panicked a bit till I stepped closer to place a hand on her shoulder, letting her know not to be hard on herself.

"It doesn't mean you're the soul purpose so don't fret." I calmly spoke to the blonde as I saw her eyes glisten with what I assume to be tears. `I could tell how much she cares for the boy despite her disapproval with his actions. Same goes with Meiko towards Akaito, and yet I denied their help.´ Slowly my expression softened the more I recalled my selfish words. `In all truth, the one who's mostly in danger is Kaito and knowing how he's finally concerned for him, I know I'm going to have to step in´

Sliding my hand away from her shoulder I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before lowering my eyes towards the dirt-floor. "The way we can help" I paused for second to see the two stare at me wide-eyed. "Well, the "Only" way we can bring him back is through Kaito. But that's only if we get the boy fully on our side- !" The two quickly wrapped their arms around me and brought me into a tight embrace.

I allowed them to stay in this position. Especially once I began to feel a warm wetness on my shoulder where Meiko was. So I carefully placed a hand on her back and began rubbing it in a soothing motion.

My chest heated up slightly as she softly told me, "Thank you, Luki" her breath tickled my neck a little. "I know I'm hard-headed, but I can never walk away when there's something wrong with family. I-I just failed to show Akaito how he didn't have to do things alone."

`N-Nii-San?´ The three of us froze once we heard a familiar soft voice.

So we cautiously broke apart and turned to see how Kaito and Mikuo came back, but the boy and Mikuo wasn't looking at neither one of us. It was more like they were looking "past" us. `Wait a minute. Did he say-? ... No.´ My breath hitched a little as I muttered, "He's behind us" loud enough for Lily and Meiko to hear. After a minute of silence I began to hear water hitting the floor towards my left and it didn't take too long for the smell of urine to fill the air.

Although Lily urinated right then and there, I caught Akaito walking from behind us casually towards Kaito, grabbed his hand, and dragged him away without saying a single word.

My heart refused to stop beating at its rapid pace as I felt a sweat-drop trickling down the side of my face.

"Wh-What the hell is going on?!" Mikuo's voice broke me out of my trance as he stepped forward. "When did he show up?" He questioned.

"I don't know!" I quickly snapped. My small answer frightened me more than Mikuo because I knew we were in deep shit, rather than me being afraid of putting my own life on the line. "I don't know how long he was there but if he was quiet this whole time, then he must've always been with us but at a distance" taking a step away from the two I stared at all three of them and then said, "I know he heard our conversation. ... I know he heard us and he's severely upset; therefore neither one of us should walk, go home, or be alone because" Taking in another deep breath to calm my heart rate I lastly said, "we're now at a point where we made it known how we're going to help someone he practically posses. Becacause of that there's no doubt he's contemplating murder. I'm not afraid to fight back but there's no guarantee I'll win a fight against a mentally unstabled person. Neither one of us will win that battle, and now we desperately need Kaito to smack his mentality back. Till we get that boy it is an absolute Must to lay low around Akaito. And by low, I mean stay your ass away from him."


	27. Chapter 28

Sup everyone. Thanks for the views and reviews. I will forever appreciate them and what not, but please enjoy the new Chapter.

* * *

 **Loyal Little Brother, Mad Big Brother**

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V.

The moon illuminated its light throughout the nearby forest of the shrine-festival, and within that forest on the porch of the old forbidden shrine lied a trembling bluenette gasping for the air his lungs screamed for, and yet with every sensitive nerve inside him being pressed against caused him to let out cries that failed to be heard by those who drank and celebrated inside the festival. Although his cries could not be heard, he did not desire to have anyone discover him in the midst of an act that could quickly be pointed out as a taboo, but more-so-ever on sacred grounds.

The rope holding his kimono together was untied allowing the elder to open the robe enough to reveal his perfectly perked chest to the night-sky as the lower part of the robe was pushed up to grant the redhead entrance to a warmth he endlessly loved. Loathed. Craved. Desired other than his body as a whole.

Porcelain legs that appeared white as paper wrapped themselves around his waist to help pull him inside of his pleasuring heat as his arms hooked around the elders neck to bring him closer to his body for more of the closeness he oh-so desperately craved for. Kaito's body trembled from the shocks of pleasure that repeatedly pushed into his twitching hole that leaked apologetic blood to his brother's anger with nothing but the moon to watch the two.

Akaito rocked his hips slowly in a forgiving way to the only person he could forgive. He didn't dare to find anything to use as a lubricant once he first entered in his tight hole, for he knew the younger would bleed in pain from his punishment caused by him sharing his inner thoughts to Lily. This pained Akaito more than he could ever imagine. "Why do you want to leave me?" He whispered to the panting bluenette as he paused his hips from moving any further. The question had made the boy open his eyes a bit more to stare at the hurt expression coming from his brother. Lover. Master. He never would've thought to hear him ask such thing with words laced in fear of it possibly being true; and yet it wasn't.

Both his expression and words caused his heart to slow down from the excitement as he stared into saddened crimson eyes that told him how hurt he was. `I could never dream or think of ever leaving this man. That question is unthinkable despite my concern for him´ The bluenette thought to himself before he allowed his lips to utter, "Never in this life. Never in the next..." and yet the redhead tisked as his brows furrowed. "Don't lie to me, otouto. You think I'm crazy like the others, don't you!?" he snapped at the boy beneath him, causing him to flinch a little.

Eyes blue as the finest sea saddened from his own sadness hearing his brother not believe his words.

Kaito slid his hands away from his neck and towards his cheeks, but the redhead moved his head away from his touch. This had caused his heart to sink in despair at the coldness his brother was giving him as his eyes widened at the man. "Nii-San ..." he whispered out in desperation. "Please do not ... hate me" the moon had caused the tears forming in his eyes to shine from its moonlight, making his eyes shine like the stars above. "I would never leave you and I never said that I'd leave you! I-I'm just worried about you."

"If you were worried about me then why didn't you talk to me about it?! You went to that whore instead and now Luki and Meiko know, and they could-!" The man's words got choked up within his throat. So he took a second to collect himself before finishing his sentence. "They could take you away from me. H-How could they take my wife away from me?" Slowly but surely Akaito became delusional once more and Kaito was fully aware of it. This made him deeply worried. "All I want is my family and yet they're trying to take away my w-wife and m-my son" Warm drops of tears fell onto the boys face like rain during a summer evening.

Mixed feelings swelled inside his mind for he finally saw the problem. Watching him openly cry had made his heart wrench and twist from the inside out from finally, after so many years, viewing his cause of pain that took over him. `Wh-Why didn't I see this before?´ hot salted streams slid from the corners of the boys eyes. "I-I'm so stupid" He whispered in a broken tone. "I-I'm such an idiot- Ahn~!" His words had then melted into a moan once Akaito pushed his cock deeper inside him.

The bluenette quickly grabbed a hold onto his shoulders for mercy. "N-Nii-San, I-I'm so sorry!" He clenched his eyes shut as his back automatically arched into the mesmerizing pleasure. Strong hands found their way beneath the silk cloth and made contact with the plumped roundness of his ass, clutching onto the comforting softness he began rocking his pulsing cock into. It didn't take three seconds for the boy to become a mess before him.

The man became deaf and could only listen to his body language as the boy became blind with the immense pleasure, but by just touching any part of the man he could make out who was doing this to him and his heart cried for a deeper reason than his lips who cried of pure ecstasy.

Their bodies moved against one another in sync, allowing for no one but the gods to watch and listen to their forbidden act. With every nerve Akaito hit, he earned an even higher cry than the last. His tight walls clamped down on his cock driving him mad with pleasure; the only escape from his pain. He couldn't help but moan himself and get lost into the beautiful illusion of what they call `sex´ even if it's for a while longer. "Ah, K-Kaito" Lustful words filled the boys ear heavenly as if an angel whispered to him, and yet his tears fell harder.

Hearing his name get called was almost as beautiful as Akaito telling him "I love you", and yet he couldn't ignore the cry of help he heard. Or was it all in his head?

So opening his eyes back up to see his now lustful expression he used the last bit of his energy to wrap his arms back around his neck and move his face closer towards Akaito. Their nose gently brushed past each other, lightly grazing his lips against his brothers before fully pressing against them into a kiss that lacked any heat than the act they were doing.

This kiss didn't scream "pleasure" , "sex" , "ecstasy" , nor "indulge". But it held a mild warmth with a flaring scream of "I care for you and I would never leave your side."

After nearly ten seconds the bluenette pulled away and kept eye-contact with him as he stopped his movements. "I-I remember when I was eleven you told me that you never believed me when I told you I was okay because a person should never believe them a hundred percent. Th-That they should always carry ten percent of doubt. Not to think they're a liar, but because you should always worry about them no matter what cause you never know if something deep inside them is wrong" Akaito's eyes widened once he began to faintly recall the memory. "That ten percent isn't full of thoughts of you lying. Its full of concern and worry over your well-being because I care about you, and only a person who invade themselves into my heart and gave another spot on it meaning to my life deserves that ten percent! To think I'd leave you is unthinkable because I love you!"

The numbness inside his head lifted little by little as if a weight was being lifted from his brothers words. `... I did tell him that. It was the day Mother told me that, and then I said it to him. ... My little brother´ He continued to recall.

"I-If your love for me is real, then I wish for you to keep it. But all I ask in return is for my Brother to come back and I'll forever stay by his side. I'd care less about having a child as long as I get the man I fell in love with from the start. ... The one who acknowledged me as his little `brother´. You've always been making sure I was okay and that I was able to become smart like all the normal kids and yet I was stupid enough to not see how bad you were hurting because of Mama! Y-You stopped living your life ever since Papa died, but you never once thought and looked to see how much Papa would be proud to see how smart I am because of you! (Hiccup! s.f.x.)" Kaito openly sobbed as he let out all of his emotions. "I-I know he must be sorry to not spend time with me, b-but I always had through you. I forgive him and so should you! Just how I'm sorry to Mama. ... She told me to take care of people who took care of me and I hadn't done that to you!" His face became red, almost matching his overwhelmed brothers hair.

Akaito was lost for words. He was lost for movements, air, and sense to think because he was blown away by Kaito's words.

It was then that Akaito slowly pulled himself out of him and quietly fixed his attire before he moved to fix his still sobbing otouto's outfit. It was as if his burden was liberated although he still didn't trust the others. But his eyes were finally opened to seeing not a person he called a whore or slut. But a kid he always saw as his brother, and it was true. His love for him was still sincere despite him being partially snapped out of his meltdown.

The two continued to sit on the porch of the shrine staring out to the tall trees.

"I'll never have anyone take you away from me. You're all I have left." Akaito admitted. "A-And I refuse to leave you-" "O-Oh! It's you." A high yet raspy voice filled the air, causing the two to pause and turned to see a fairly young woman with long Crimson hair that went down her back. She wore a white kimono with red sakura-petals along the sleeves. A small smile was spread across her lips the more she walked over towards the two.

`Cul...´ Kaito thought to himself as Akaito gave a small smirk before brightly saying, "You" but within an instant that same numb, head aching feeling returned to him as his smile faded instantaneously along with his expression turning into something more unpleasant. "Bitch." He lastly said in a dark tone, causing both Kaito and Cul to eye him in surprise.

His mind didn't fully go back, and just by seeing her face

He snapped once more.


	28. Chapter 29

I'm so tired to the point I feel like crying, but Please enjoy the new Chapter and what not. It's not long till this story come to its end I'm truly grateful to have stuck with it and achieve so many words and reviews. But ignore me and read on.

* * *

 **A Crying Child**

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V.

The redhead looked at the girl full of anger and confusion and yet he didn't know why? Her strikingly long Crimson hair swayed gently as the cool wind howled. She was caught by surprise from the remark, but then shook her head in thought of it being her imagination. `Geez, all those shifts working at the store got me hearing things´ The woman thought quietly to herself before she lifted her Kimono and walked towards the two a bit closer till she was just about two steps away from them. Death towards the girl wasn't in the mind of the bluenette for he was more concerned of his brothers actions.

Heart as innocent as the color of her dress fluttered from being in the presence of a man whom she always kept her eyes on from time-to-time. "I didn't expect to see you here" were the only words that came to mind before an awkward silence came into play. She couldn't help but look at the boy and notice a faint resemblance of the girl she met. Not to mention how he faintly resembles the redhead as well, but she didn't think all too much about it. "Are the two of you waiting for Tsukimi as well? I was afraid of being late but I see I've came a bit early seeing how she's not here yet." She pipped up once more.

Akaito couldn't help but get mesmerized by looks that resembled his late mother and yet his anger grew the more he realized this mere intentioned woman wasn't his mother because she was dead. `How could she taunt me with the looks of the person I owe my existence to. How could she do this to me? U-Us?´ He got ready to stand from his spot till a small hand caught him by the shoulder. This had caused the man to snap his head to the right and see an expression full of concern that "Dared" him to try to do something. But instead of taking on that dare he came back to reality and remembered all the things his brother told him not too long ago.

He brought a hand over to lye upon his cheek apologetically. "When are you going to wake up?" Crimson eyes glanced over to the girl as he continued to caress Kaito's cheek. "You know what they say about dreams? ... Die in your dreams and you'll die in real life. You wouldn't really think I'd be here at this festival, sitting on sacred property of our ancestors, and" tailing off, he lowered his face closer towards the boy and pressed his lips against his stunningly soft ones.

The girls eyes widened as an eerie chill ran through body witnessing Akaito kissing the teen. Multiple things ran through her mind as she took a short step back. `B-But it's a boy! Plus he's a kid! A-And they look like they could be family!´ She screamed throughout her head as the man roamed his tongue across Kaito's lower lip along with giving a deep moan. `No ... Is this a dream-?´ Her head began to feel light-headed, causing her body to sway back and forth.

"This ... is a dream. It's a dream" She mumbled beneath her breath trying to fight her body from collapsing. "Cousins?" She lastly questioned.

Breaking away from Kaito's addicting lips, the man calmly replied, "It's only a dream." and with that

The girl collapsed to the floor and quickly became unconscious.

Akaito's P.O.V.

"I think it's safe to say what's wrong up to this point." I told Kaito as we walked through the forest towards the festival. I hadn't the choice but to carry Cul on my back because if I left her, she'd realize the things she heard and saw weren't really a dream. I'm just glad I remember some of the methods I learned from that psychology trial. "I'm starting to snap on and off and it's because something is triggering it."

"Do you think it's because you remember the incident, Nii-San?"

"That could be a possibility but I'm not making any claim towards it" I refused to agree. I didn't want to admit that remembering the first time we've done it messed me up to begin with. "The only thing that matters at this moment other than taking Cul somewhere safe, I need to get help or else I'll end up hurting everyone around me. Apparently you talking to me helped me halfway now that I'm aware of the situation. I just ... want to keep Mom's promise and yet I'm failing it."

We remained quiet for a moment till he said, "I-I'm the one to blame and it's okay to say it. I took advantage of the situation and let you do those things with me, but now look at us. I've become an overly jealous person wh-who doesn't like anyone getting close to you. Then you've become crazed with sex, hurting, and even more preserved than you use to be." He shakily pipped up. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Kaito, look. I'm a hungry type of man who craves the unknown; which could most likely be knowledge, challenges, or even mysterious. ... I just happened to bite into a fruit I never tasted before. Not just any type of fruit but a forbidden one. And with that bite my teeth sunk through the zesty skin of sins, allowing the rich juices of pleasure coat my tongue and invade my mouth with sparks of ecstasy. It was poisoned so it tainted my body into wanting more and brainwashed my mind into wanting to explore this thing called "Curiosity". But because I couldn't stop myself I failed mom's promise about being overwhelmed and hurting people around me." I quietly said.

It feels as though failing both her and her promise she gave me when I was about twelve. `Don't ever let things overwhelm you to the point you beat yourself. That'll do nothing but actually hurt the ones close and dear to you and if you do become that way, remind yourself of the goodness in life than deteriorating yourself with the things that are making you feel awful. Everyone has two strengths in them. One that allows a person to have enough courage to jump off the cliff that's holding their life together and fall into despair, or the other that allows you to have enough courage to let go of the thing that's killing you in the inside but doing that can be hard for everyone because it's in different shapes and form. It could be something such as forgiveness, letting go of people, apologizing, continuing with your life, and knowing when it's time to say goodbye. ... I want you to have the strength to let go because you're a strong young man with good intentions.´ Mothers voice echoed throughout my head and it stabbed me through the heart.

"I-I knew who she was talking about then" My voice shook a little as I held back any and all tears. "I'm falling into despair because I refuse to let go of something-" "May we talk about something when we get back home? I-I think it's important." Voice frail as a rose petal interrupted me.

I nodded my head in agreement. But within that short sentence I noticed how serious his words were.

Kaito's P.O.V.

I'm his cause of pain and he's not admitting it. He's avoiding the fact and it hurts because it's true. `I love him too much to leave his side but I can't take this anymore. After so long I finally see how much pain he's in and I was the one who increased it! H-How could I do this to the man I love? I wasn't thinking about him for a second, only about Me.´ I stopped at a nearby tree and watched him as he carried the girl to the infirmary booth. `All I wanted was for him to love me the same. I didn't mean for him to stop acting like himself. ... The way I'm going to help him will give him back his life´ My hands clutched onto the tree as I closed my eyes, letting the cool air to wipe away my sadness. "I-I can only pray it won't cause him to forget how I-I feel about him. I'd have to give my life t-to let him still r-remember his love for me"

Even if it was the madness that gave him the illusion the he does.


	29. Chapter 30

Thank you to those who read the last chapter and what not. I'm going to keep this brief so please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 **Endanger**

* * *

Luki's P.O.V.

11:08 p.m.

Mikuo and I had finally walked inside the house after dropping Meiko off at Lily's house, but as soon as I closed the door behind us with my foot, my head turned to the right once a stinging pain came across my cheek along with the sound of skin-contact filling my ears. It took me a second to turn and face a very displeased looking Mikuo. "I'm so pissed with you to the point I honestly don't know where to begin" his brows furrowed as I noticed his body language. Fists clenched, face giving a more "red" pigment, and I could hear his breathing. "The first time you do decide to help a person you carelessly put your life on the line!? What the-! Ugh! What the hell is the matter with you!?" He finally began to yell at me.

To my surprise this was actually the first time he yelled at me in this kind of tone. It was full of anger with reason and yet I still wasn't in the mood to hear it. "Things can't be undone now and it's not like I'm going to die tomorrow." I spoke casually to him as I stared down at him. "Him being around wasn't something I was aware of, so it really can't be helped. Sometimes people have to risk themselves for something and I don't understand why you're mad? You wish death upon me several times and you say we're nothing" Eyes full of fury widened before he took a step back.

Silence filled the air as we eyed one another, but after a minute I caught a substance falling freely from his face, making my eyes widen in utter shock. That was till he pulled his arm back and allowed his fist to kiss my cheek. The strike wasn't all too painful but it was hard enough to have caused me to suddenly taste a hint of iron in my mouth. I parted my lips slightly and allowed the blood to slide from the corner of my mouth before I turned to look at his overly flustered face.

"You always say these things to me when you and I both know that I don't mean any of it! And yet you rub me not being able to be affectionate in front of my face!" Quickly he fisted a chunk of the cloth of my Yakata as he yelled. "I hate it when you do it and you act as if you're perfect all because you're a God damn Psychologist! I'm so angry with you because you never show any of your emotions even when we're alone in this damn house! If you actually care about me, which I know you do, you'd show something to me! And yet you always treat me like a child all because I'm younger, but look at yourself! No wonder your mother favors your sister more!" (Smack! s.f.x.) Automatically the back of my hand came across his face, causing his grip on my robe to loosen, making him stumble backwards.

My heart dropped almost immediately once I heard that last sentence he dared to utter out his mouth. The corners of my lips twitched as my teeth began to clench in growing anger.

He quickly caught his footing before he could even fall and revealed the smeared crimson on the corner of his lips. "Did I hit a soft spot? D-Did I crack that mask of bull-shit?!" He screamed before he charged at me headfirst, knocking me against the wall.

I didn't give him a second before I placed my hand on his face and shoved the back of his head against the door. The anger inside me didn't allow me to stop. My emotions were already stirred from the festival, but now he let them loose. (Smack s.f.x.) I held him back by the chest and punched him across the face one, two, three times till I felt a sharp pain between my groin. His knee made contact with me bitterly and I tried to swallow the pain as hard as I could from the stinging sensation, but he took the chance to grab a chunk of my hair to yank my head closer, clunking his head against mine as hard as he could in a single scream.

I refused to fall at all cost and balled up my fist to send a quick strike to his stomach as I fell halfway to my knee. As soon as his body crouched I grabbed him by the yukata and dragged him down to the floor in a loud thump.

I ignored feeling the warm substance running down the bridge of my nose for in one quick movement I towered over him and watched him struggle beneath my grip. His neck felt so weak beneath my grasp and yet it satisfied me.

"You want to know why I fucking keep my feelings cooped up inside?! Huh?!" Aqua eyes widened as he struggled to breath. "It was because every time I showed anything I would get beat for it! I wasn't allowed to smile, cry, or fucking sigh or else I would've suffered! So you're right; my mother favored my sister more than I, but in order to survive in that fucking house I taught myself to be an emotionless bastard and slowly forgotten how to show anything!" I watched as crimson droplets splattered onto his cheek from my head. "You want to know how I really feel about you since I'm showing these emotions!?" I yelled. "You piss me off constantly because you never take a chance to think as to why I don't show anything and because of that I treat you like a fucking child! You act as if I piss you off for no reason when you give me reasons to make you upset! But the thing I really hate is that I hate you!"

Snatching my hands away from his now bruised neck he gasped for air and yet it didn't stop him from staring at me in disbelief. He didn't even make an attempt to hide himself as tears slid from the corner of his lips.

"... I hate you because I love you." I then said. "Your attitude tempts me to slap or punch you, the things you say make me want to sew your mouth shut, your body language causes me to contemplate tying you up so I won't have to read it, and your denial drives me mad because you act as if I don't care about you when you're the one who distance yourself away from me. ... I know how hard it is for you to express yourself affectionately because you don't want to be ridiculed, but you don't have to act so cold to me just how I shouldn't have to hide my emotions with you."

He remained quiet and listened.

"Never had I once said I was perfect. My parents made it known how I wasn't from an early age and I believed them because I wasn't as popular as my sister in school, nor did I get the overall top highest scores as she did. I was looked down upon with everything I did and I was oppressed to show any emotions in the process. So one day I traveled close to Chubu and went to the forest close to it "

"Y-You tried to commit suicide?" He softly pipped up.

I nodded my head and proceeded. "I felt as though my life didn't serve a purpose and wanted to end it. So I strolled away from the forest path and looked for a spot to do it. Along the way I saw bodies of the dead hanging from tree branches and notes. But there was one note I read next to a girl with two curly pink pigtails that spoke to me" I took a moment. "I remember it word for word"

`I lived a life where people didn't know how to use their ears and didn't control their mouths. We have two ears to listen twice more than we should speak. But one never knew how to use their eyes to look past my skin and see the pain I surpressed in the inside because those who use their ears only listened with one and made me believe that I have to be a certain way to be considered `Human´. Emotions that I kept building inside of me craved to be let out, but because I was suppressed my emotions decided to eat away my insides. All that will remain of me will be a faded memory, and I hope I've reached and touched the heart of the person reading this. See deeper into a person, listen twice as hard than speaking because your ears outnumber your mouth for a reason. ... There are people out there who suffer just like I do and know nothing of the qualifications of this thing called `society´ ´I recited.

"I became a psychologist to help people in respect to that girl I found hanging dead in a place where I would've hanged if it weren't for her. ... I read you all the time to make sure you're not suffering in the inside. I'm quiet because I listen to you twice as more than I should speak. I stay with you not to put up with you; but because you care enough to cry at the `thought´ of me dying. You love me just as much as I love you and we both hate it."

Once flustered face grew flush with red as his eyes softened. Lips that endlessly mutter negativity moved to say, "Then see through my words for when I say I hate you." and that I did. My heart thumped inside my chest because I knew exactly what he was saying.

"If this is your way of saying that you love me, then say it again." I requested.

Carefully he reached his arms up and hooked themselves around my neck, pulling me down till my lips brushed against his bloody ones. Within a second our lips fully locked and I could feel how much heat was in the kiss itself. `Had our kiss always been this heated before?´ I quietly contemplated to myself before we slowly parted.

Slowly my gaze came to his eyes and my body became a lit as to how beautiful he looked at the moment. I was addicted to the emotion that showed through his eyes and I couldn't get enough of it.

11:47 p.m.

Nails clawed my back for mercy itself as I held his petite naked body against the wall. My hips bucked forward as my lips hungrily tasted his sweetly bare neck and mixed the bruise of my hand-mark with new love-marks. "L-Luki" Lustful pitched voice called to me, no, motivated me to shove my pulsing cock deeper inside, anything to hear him illuminate sweet moans from that salted mouth. "Ahn~ Y-Yes" Nails dug themselves deeper into my back and it only added into the pleasure I felt sticking it in his tight hole that sucked me in as if it `wanted´ me in.

There wasn't an inch of space between us and and I loved feeling the heat that illuminated off his soft body. "Mikuo" I whispered beneath the nape of his neck breathlessly. Even saying his name felt so good to me. "Say you love me"

If I could, I would cum if he says the actual phrase than sugar-coating it with the word "hate".

"I-I" His voice broke into a gasp and him pausing only rose the suspense. "Say it, Mikuo" I practically begged as I trailed my lips up to his ear. "Make me cum with your words" I gave a heated purr once I slowly pulled out and pushed back in as slow as I could, earning me a lengthy moan. "Come on, Mikuo. Let me fill that ass up-" "L-Luki" I stilled my hips. "... I love you- ugh!" He gave a loud groan as soon as I rammed my cock inside him.

The sound of our skin slapping against one another filled the room and it was a sound I've grown addicted to other than the sound of his voice. "Mm, Mikuo" I openly moaned to him the more my thrusts quickened. I've became numb with pleasure right then and there.

It felt like my breath was trapped in my throat, but I knew it was because I was close. "C-Cumming-!" His back arched, pressing his chest against mine as his hands moved away from my back and clutched onto my hair. Soft lips hung open to let out a sexy deafening moan as he closed his eyes and got lost in his orgasm. His hole clamped down and tightened around me sinfully, driving me to the edge. I couldn't control myself from moving vigorously inside him making him ride out his pleasure.

I quickly crashed my lips against his and shoved my tongue inside his sweetened wet cavern as my hips stilled, cumming deeply inside him. I moaned through our kiss and became lost into the heat as I tasted every last bit of his tongue. `Every single skin I touch or taste feels so good to me. It feels better than all the other times combined.´ I thought silently as I bit his bottom lip softly before I parted away.

His beautiful aqua eyes were sincere with a hint of ecstasy and read so many things.

" ... You fucked me like animal" A sexy smirk tugged on the corners of his lips as he ran his fingers through my hair. "You're such a man when you express yourself. I could just cum a second time thinking about the whole act. You tearing my clothes off, sucking, biting, giving me tongue and fucking me, umph! I think my boyfriend deserves a second round if he's willing to carry me into the bathroom" My heart pounded against my chest from the title.

Automatically my lips tugged upwards into a small smile as I kept my grip on him and began walking towards our next location.

"Mikuo."

"Yes?" He responded.

"You've made me ... very happy. I'm simply too happy to die; therefore I'll live for you."

He remained silently for a moment till he finally said, "I'm glad. If he even tries to hurt you, I'll fight him ten times harder than the quarrel we went through earlier. I'm not some prissy guy just because I like being getting owned by you, so he better think twice before he tries to lay a finger on my boyfriend." He gave a reassuring grin.

`That may be true, but he's still adorable no matter what.´


	30. Chapter 31

Thanks to those who review and blah. Please enjoy the next chapter as always.

* * *

 **Smile for Sadness**

* * *

Kaito's P.O.V.

I nervously stood inside his room by the door after we got dressed into our sleeping clothes. My heart raced inside my throat as it choked me mercilessly. "What would your feelings be if Aunt Kaiko took care of me?" My voice came out more soft than I intended and my body stiffened once I saw the light in his eyes grow dull along with him narrowing his eyes like daggers to me. "I-I'm not saying is going to happen. I'm just curious. ... It's like a game of `What if´ " I nervously rambled on to cover myself up.

"Are you trying to leave me?" The hairs on the back of my neck stood from cold words that spoke to me gently, questionably. I didn't know how to explain or even respond. I knew I was part of his source of pain and that he should let me go. "Nii-San, it's not even like that! I just-" I paused for a moment and bit my lip. "We're trying to help you get better and yet you're denying that I'm part of your pain. I-I just want to help you till you're fully better but that'll never happen if you keep denying the truth"

"... How could you promise to never leave me and bring up that woman taking care of you instead?" He allowed his bangs to shadow his eyes. It felt as though I've been stabbed in the chest and yet I swallowed the unknown fear and took in a deep breath to say, "I'd never do it. ... B-But if you don't get better I'll have no choice but to run away." The room had then fell silent for over two minutes before I continued, but suddenly decided not to once I heard him mumbling faintly.

I couldn't make out what he was saying so I shakily took a step forward and another, and another, and another till I was standing right in front of him as he sat on the edge of his bed. `It kills me to even say such thing to him because I didn't mean it! I-I just hope it spooked him enough to gain him back to his senses.´ I bit my lip a bit harder to suppress any tears. "Wh-Why must you l-leave me? All of them left me, a-and now you" My heart broke before him just hearing his pained tone. "Why must the devil take form of the one I love and make him say such cruel words? Why?!" He then screamed as he lifted his head to show his tear-stained cheeks. "Just say I'm fucking crazy! Stop being euphemistic!" The barrier broke right when he yelled at me and caused the heated stream to go down my cheeks.

"A-Akaito-Nii"

"If you love me then you would love all of me like how I did to you! ... I love all of your flaws and yet you can't (haha) love m-mine?" Lips twitched upwards into a pained smile. Hurtful laughs escaped his lips as he taunted me with his words. "You Damn liar. I-I (haha! s.f.x.) can't believe my own brother who `loves´ me is a liar! You made me drink your madness and yet you can't indulge in mine." Tears fell harder and my tears burned the more coldness he gave to me. My body felt like shattering right then and there. "It's funny how I can't say if this is more worse than a break-up because I never experienced one! Don't tell me this is a break-up. I-I don't know what I'd do?" Slowly he stood from his seat and looked down at me with never-ending tears that matched his never-ending twisted smile.

Shakily my hands clutched onto the cloth of his shirt as it looked like he was getting taller, or was I the one going down?

Before I knew it I was on my knees holding onto the edge of his shirt looking up to him. I didn't know what to think of anymore because he was right. "B-But I do love you" With every word I uttered it felt like I was out if breath. "I would never leave you! I was lying about leaving; I'd never leave you!" Desperately my hands shook in fear. "I-I swear on everything I'd never leave m-my love! Please f-forgive me! I've been misbehaving and shouldn't have let them talk to me!" I pleaded to him as if he was God.

Crimson eyes looked down to me silently.

"Forgiveness" He muttered out without a single hint of emotion as his saddened tears stopped. "In the Yakuza a person would have a finger cut off to gain forgiveness. In your case I want to see how much you love me" My heart fluttered at the chance till. "You seem to love Lily and everyone else enough to get friendly with them. ... If you love me like you say you do, you'll tell Meiko that I gave up and want her help, ask her to hurry and come over, and to not tell anyone else because she's the only one who can help" Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out his phone.

"When she show up is when you'll prove your love. ... Choose if you'd rather I knock her out, tier her up and drag her into the basement, and we have sex in front of her till she reaches madness when she wakes back up; Or would you rather have me knock her out, tie and drag her into the basement, and `you´ torture her and have me watch till she gives up and decide to leave us alone to the point she agrees to move." He then held out his phone to me and I cautiously took it.

`I have to please him. I can't have him hate me. I-I'm his world, his favorite, his life as to how he's my only God I worship. ... How could I defy my God. I'll have his forgiveness for my sins!´ After five minutes of explaining and talking, I hung up the phone and tossed it elsewhere to quickly hug onto his leg and rub my cheek against it like the good little pet I was, and my heart melted within a second once I felt his heated fingers run through my hair. "I love you, Master." I whispered dreamly to him.

Deep enriching voice filled my ears like lullabies. "Off of your own decision; I know you do and I love you too." I glanced up to see his lips curve into a slight smirk as I read how much he meant those words. If this was the madness he spoke of then everyone was wrong. This high he illuminated felt so good. So right. So free.

I didn't choose either of the two options.

I presented him My own option that could grant me access to his type of heaven instantly.

To them it'd be considered a one-way ticket to hell but if he's the Devil, I'll sin for his pleasure till the end of time.

"I'm so happy Master is pleased with me." How could I lose my devotion for him? Something was wrong with me. "Don't worry ... I was the crazy one."


	31. Chapter 32

Not much I can say except for to please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Picture Perfect

* * *

Lily's P.O.V.

12:36 a.m.

I walked down the hall drying my hair with a towel. I seriously needed a shower after that embarrassing incident at the festival. "Hey Meiko, you can go inside the shower now that it's free." I said as I walked inside the living room to only see Yohio sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. It took me less than a second to scan the room and find that the brunette wasn't there. "Babe. Where's Meiko?" I questioned him as I walked closer to him. He only shrugged his shoulders and kept his gaze towards the T.V.

"She got a phone call and next thing you know she's picking her crap up and zooming towards the door. I tried asking where she was going but she only said something about helping someone." He half-mumbled and yet I caught every single word he said. My breath hitched once I froze from drying my hair. "She did what-? Oh my god!" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why is she so hard-headed." I cursed beneath my breath before I quickly picked-up the phone on the coffee-table and began to dial Luki's number.

I waited for nearly ten seconds before the phone picked up.

"Luki, is Meiko at your house or something?" I quickly questioned till he bluntly responded, "No. If you want your future, don't even bother knowing where she's at. At this point you should worry about yourself, especially knowing how you're the smart one compared to her. ... Don't drink the kool-aid." and he then hung-up the phone.

I couldn't help but slowly sit down near the edge of the couch trying to think about his words. `My future, eh? ... Me and Yohio would finally get married, I'll be pregnant with a sweet baby-boy, we'll be the picture perfect family.´ My expression slowly became numb from the thought. `The hell I will follow that dits and risk my dream when I'm already so close to it. Meiko can go ahead and get herself in trouble; I just hope she'll know that I'm not going to help her any longer.´ I took a deep breath before I turned to look at Yohio. He glanced at me at the corner of his eye and gave a small smile.

"Found your friend?" he piped up.

I only shook my head and returned the smile. "Someone will find her, but it won't be me. ... I have enough things to worry about than finding her."

Meiko's P.O.V.

My eyes opened only to see my surroundings turn into a blur along with a faint sound. ` eiko... Mei...ko.´ I continued to listen as I took a second to close my eyes and open them back open to see my blurred vision get restored bit by bit. "What?" My voice came out hoarse as my head began to throb with an alarming pain surging through the back of my head. But as soon as I took a good look at my surroundings, I spotted a particular bluenette standing in front of me with an eerie grin plastered onto his features.

It didn't take long for me to notice him wearing a black pair of shorts with a matching crop-top that revealed his flat stomach, not to mention the faint scar on the side of his ribs. He even wore a leather dog collar around his neck with one of Akaitos hospital coat. "Kaito-?" I tried to stand till I felt something restrain me from moving. So I took a chance to look down and see my wrists, legs, and body tied rather tightly against a chair sitting in a large bucket of water with my feet soaking in it. "Wh-What the hell?!"

"(Fufu! s.f.x.) Now that you're up, I can finally play doctor with you!" He brightened.

"What the-? Why the hell am I tied!? Take these ropes off me!" I thrashed around in the chair trying to get loose till, "Oh, shut the hell up." I froze from moving around once his voice became more serious and surprisingly threatening. From the bright expression he held, it turned to something more darker. "You're always running your mouth about everything to everyone and I've had about enough with you. I've tolerated you for so long but once you cross paths with my Master, you've fucked up. ... Just think of me as your genie, cause I'm going to grant your death wish in more ways than one, Honey." Clicking his tongue he then looked to his right and smiled in a sinister manner. "Master, will you please bring me the scissors knife?"

My eyes widened from the request.

`How the hell did I get here? I-I remember walking over, knocking on the door, and talking to Kaito briefly, but what happened after that?´ Before I could think even further, my attention snapped towards a certain red-head. He strolled calmly towards the bluenette and handed him the pair of scissors. `What the hell is he going to do with those? ... I don't even know if I could talk Akaito out of this; he's not right in the head. No one can smack sense into crazy people.´

Immediately the boy took the scissors and stalked over towards the side of me till he hopped onto my lap and placed the blade against my cheek, taunting it against my skin. Just looking into his eyes I could see that all the light in it blew out. They were the the dullest shade of blue. "I'm not going to stop till I can't recognize you anymore. ... Blame all of this on Yourself!" "Ahh!" I began to scream as soon as he grabbed a chunk of my hair and hacked at it, cutting my scalp slightly.

"Help! Help me!- Ugh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs once reality crashed on me. I clenched my eyes shut as my fists balled against the chair. `Luki warned me ...´ "St-Stop! Please!" Lily told me to stop getting involved... "I'm sorry! A-Akaito, I'm sorry!" Everything yielded me. There were signs right in front of my face and I didn't listen to them.

I'm such a fool.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Brunette pieces of hair were scattered around the cold pavement, on the girls lap, and inside the water that surrounded her feet. Streams of agony slid down her horrified face with a mixture of crimson, sliding down from her now partially bald head. Fear swelled inside of her and her hope of someone hearing her cries began to deteriorate as the bluenette hopped off her lap to look at her with eyes full of madness.

He slowly cocked his head to the side while the grip on the scissors loosened, dropping to the floor in a single clank. "... Do you believe in hell, Meiko?" He then questioned in a monotone voice as the taller male handed him the rather large kitchen knife, sharp to the point. The brunette was too choked by her tears to even utter a single word and yet the boy just grabbed her by the chin with his free hand. "No?" Bringing the blade closer to her face, she tried her best to move away from it, but to no avail the boy kept her in place.

The thin, cold, metal gently slid up and down her pale cheek, taunting her fear.

"You will today (Pfft! s.f.x.)" He broke into a hysterical laugh as the blade-tip poked at her upper left forehead. Immediately a crimson droplet slid down her face. A sharp pain came over once he slid the blade across her forehead, pushing deeper, cutting past her layer of skin and breaking into her flesh. Reaching the other side, he slid the blade downwards, scalping her face painfully. "Help! Someone please help her! Help!" The boy screamed at the top of his lungs the more He continued to cut. "Someones killing her! Stop him please!" The brunette could do nothing but bite her tongue to the point her teeth broke through and began to literally bite through her tongue. Blood sputtered from between her lips, but he didn't mind.

Kaito had too much of a strong grip making her unable to scream, but the salted tears flowed freely. Golden-Brown eyes widened at the boy in utter pain from her torture.

The red-head stared silently in complete amusement and satisfaction in a mind beyond the words "repair" or "fixable". Everything he saw was simply too beautiful for him to bear, causing him to give a twisted smile. But once Kaito reached the blade down to her chin he paused for a second and glanced past his shoulder to his older brother.

"Master, would you like to peel off this mask-?" "Noo~!" Meiko's voice shrilled as soon as he let go of the grip on her chin and mouth.

Her body thrashed and moved ferociously in the chair, trying her all to escape if there was any chance. `I have to escape! Wh-Where's Lily!?´ Her mind went straight into survival mode cause she knew what the boy was implying. She knew what torture he wanted to do to her, and it made every inch of skin on her body grow pale as she saw the red-head smile even wider, sinister, and dream-like in approval.

"I'd love to."


	32. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT

Thanks to the reviewers, blah, same intro as always so you get the point. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 33: Wrong Turn

* * *

Hands gripped onto the flaps of the brunettes skin and began tugging at it, watching the blood rush down her neck as her raw tissues and muscle revealed itself to both him and the kid as Kaito occupied himself with pushing the threaded needle up and down her lips, sewing them shut, and boy did he have a hard time doing so. That was till he was given the idea to use some of the thinned but strong wire his elder brother suggested to him five minutes ago. He only had a hard time with the sewing due to the girl constantly keeping her mouth open to scream, not for help, but in pure agony.

She constantly cried and doing so didn't help the burning pain she felt as half her face was being pulled off. The salt within her tears mixed with the raw air stung her flesh and made her cry even harder as her screams were muffled. ... So all the two could hear were her painful grunts in her throat. "How pretty" the bluenette murmured to himself once he finally tied the knot at the corner of her lips and cut the remaining wire off that hung. And at that moment, Akaito had stopped peeling off her face halfway and allowed the skin to hang loosely in the middle, showing her right side with the skin still attached, while the left showed nothing but bloodied tissue.

The air began to fill with the smell of exposed flesh and yet the two didn't mind it. They hardly noticed it at all. Meiko couldn't notice a single thing except for the pain she felt at that moment. `No one is going to help me. No one is going to help me at all, so why can't I just die already?!´ tears rolled down her distorted face. `Just let me die!´ She wished.

"She's more pretty when she can't talk." Kaito mused as he strolled off to fetch something and came back with a glass of juice. He took a small sip before he noticed the redhead staring at him, silently figuring out what it was that he was drinking. So the boy paused and held it out to him. "O-Oh. Would you like some? It's some of the lemonade I made earlier." He explained as the man carefully took the glass.

Bringing the glass up to his lips, he paused, then narrowed his eyes to the blood-covered brunette. Within a second his lips curved into that same sinister smile as he purred, "Where are my manners? Meiko is probably dehydrated from all her screaming" and with a single flick of the wrist, he splashed the juice on her face and watched as her body jerked fiercely in the chair from the citrus acid in the juice burning her wound even more.

"Mmmph!" She screamed inside her throat as her eyes began to twitch in agony. Although she showed signs of her body becoming weak, her brain wouldn't allow her to die. It clung for life and she despised her body for doing so because she knew no one was coming to her rescue.

Kaito began to laugh softly at the sight. He surely kept his word for when he said he didn't want to recognize her. Nobody would've been able to recognize her if they found her, and the siblings mind grew more and more dark by the second. But it was then that Akaito came up with another torture before Kaito gets on with his final tactic.

The redhead took a step closer to the girl and sniffed her heavily, keeping his insane smirk. "Virgin at its finest. ... From both ends." his tongue slid across his lips in a hungry manner, and without looking he then said, "Kaito. Get the nail-gun and shoot two rounds in both of her kneecap. I'm going to untie the bitch for a moment." He growled.

Kaito had done exactly what was ordered and hurried off to go fetch it as the man rose his leg and crushed it against the wooden leg of the chair, breaking it till the bottom part was completely destroyed as the back-supporter remained, still having her upper body and arms tied against it.

In less than a minute the boy ran over with the gun and squatted down, shooting each of her kneecap twice. This had earned him a muffled cry from the woman.

Once he stood back up his eyes widened once he saw Akaito grabbing hold of the knife Kaito used earlier and began holding up her kimono, hacking off her panties in an instant. "... What are you standing there for? Let's have fun." Strong yet deep voice spoke sweetly to the boy as he knelt on the floor holding the withering body. "You get the front and I'll get the back (haha s.f.x.)" He laughed at his own twisted manner. "You won't need a coupon for this two for one deal! Huh, Meiko?!" He taunted the girl before he undid his pants with his free hand.

Kaito didn't hesitate or think for a second once he dropped to his knees and slid his shorts down till they rested mid-thigh, showing his own erection. "I bet you believe in hell now. ... You're in it now." The bluenette aligned his tip to her slit as Akaito didn't give mercy, positioning his hardened cock against her ass and pushed in as hard as he could, trying to get it in despite the dry friction.

Her body squirmed violently in response. Her body felt as though it was being ripped apart from the inside out and it didn't end. Not even a single break. "Mmph! Mm!" She screamed along with her body once she felt the second intrusion pushing through her once virgin-pussy, breaking skin in the front and damaging the back. Both of the agonizing abuse had caused her insides to bleed on both sides.

Akaito brought a hand over to caress her balding head and hushed her. "Shh. Shh. You're doing a great job not feeling as good as Kaito." He euphemistically insulted her. "Let's fuck up her insides a little more before you end her."

Nodding his head, the two began thrusting their hips in a jagged rhythm as if "they" were the ones making love to each other. And what did the girl do? Pray to die. That's all she wanted in life at the moment. She wanted release from this foul nightmare that happened to be reality.

After a slow five minutes, the redhead shoved her body into the large bucket of water as if she was a rag-doll. Kaito had then took this as a sign that it was finally his turn; so he pulled back up his shorts and stood from the hard floor. He couldn't help but feel disgusted that his dick went into her ragged up body, and yet it thrilled him knowing that it hurt her.

`When I first met Akaito, I immediately thought of him as my little brother. I always wanted to help him and its been that way from the start. Just no matter what he do, I always poked my nose in it deliberately try to help. It's my fault for not knowing when it was time to stop offering my hand´ She silently thought to herself, not bothering to look at the bluenette returning back with a small device in his hands. `I wish I didn't make him remember. He would've been the hard-working, fun loving, enthusiastic friend we all loved. Although he would have been overwhelmed with Kaito's beginning behavior, he still wouldn't have turned out like this.´

"It's time for us to start the light-show!" The kid hovered the small electrical generator over the water bucket she was in and gave a large grin. She refused to look at either one of them, so she closed her tearful eyes. "Five! Four!" He began to count down.

The numbers grew faint to Meiko as she gave her last thought. `I-I refuse to die seeing two people who have gone mad. I want to keep my eyes closed and cherish the memory of what they once were. ... Loving. And if I could have my mouth open I'd tell Akaito, "You are cherished. You are never alone. And you are severely loved by everyone around you and they never dared to see you go through something alone. Just like your mother. She was cherished and loved by more than one person and she learned that the hard way by seeing her loved one die. ... She was a strong woman to not have broke. ... When I see her, I'm going to tell her how much of a soldier you've been to your brother and handled life at the same time after all these years. B-But I'll be sad to tell her"´

"One!" Small fingers let go of the generator.

`... I'll be sad to tell her that her strong son had become overwhelmed and lost the battle of not life, ... but himself.´

As soon as the device hit the water, her body twitched and stuttered. The electricity fried her from the inside out, causing the smell of her flesh to illuminate even more. But it took about a minute for it to fry her brain completely and kill her.

Luki's P.O.V.

I stood out by the window staring at the night sky silently. Mikuo had fallen asleep about an hour ago and I couldn't help but stay up after that phone-call Lily gave me. So I just stood and looked out to the stars. `She was a fine lady with flared passion. Far more passion than I'd ever seen and I know, by heart, that her flame have been blown out in a cold way.´ I lowered my eyes slightly. `I should've made her stay with me and Mikuo. ... She was truly too much of a beauty to go as a sacrifice, and it's going to pain me having to be the one to explain to her loved ones of her passing.´

Glancing at the sky once more I sighed. `I do believe Mikuo somewhat told me that Miku told him that she had an elder brother. ... I can only imagine how he'll be taking it. Her family as a whole. Her friends. The people she work with. Just so many people she shunned her flaring passion upon, and yet she made one wrong turn after all the warnings we gave to her. Even so, she deserves her justice for not doing wrong, but for doing good at a wrong time. ... She was a courageous woman and I stand for her´ I felt my lips tug into a frown. "I stand for you ... just like that girl in the forest" I weakly murmured to myself as I clutched onto my phone from the inside of my pajama pocket.

`I could've done more to stop her. I could've done something stronger to stop her! So I owe it to her this last time.´ Holding out my phone I numbingly dialed three numbers and held the phone close to my ear.

Such a divine woman. Such a brave woman. Such a self-sufficient woman. Such a courageous woman. Such a proud woman, and a woman to be proud of. ... We should all stand for her.´

A single warmth slid down my cheek before I heard an answer and calmly yet quietly responded, "Hello. I'd like to report a murder I think just happened."


	33. Chapter 34

I wish you (Guest Reviewer) had a real account so I could have wrote this to you privately, but you don't. I'm truly sorry the story didn't suit your taste along with the treatment of Meiko and Lily. But I put "Rated M" (sexual references, adult language, Graphic Content) for a reason along with making the genre "Horror" as well. If there was a third genre slot, I would've added Tragedy as well. I do admit I should have put a warning at the beginning of the last chapter, but accidentally forgot to, but that last comment when you said, "hope the others will enjoy reading this" made me laugh a little. My follower status went higher on this story since the last chapter, so people do Like it.

* * *

Chapter 34: Stopper

Lily's P.O.V.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up, dammit!" I shook the brunette on my couch violently as Yohio went off to get a cup of water. It didn't take too long for him to return and splash it on her face, causing her to shot open her eyes and sit up alarmingly. She inhaled a sharp breath and looked around the room as if she was in a foreign place. Her skin was pale like paper and she shook violently, so I gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay. You had terrible nightmare, Meiko." I spoke slow and carefully to her and she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Wh-What? I'm awake?" She nervously stammered before she brought her hands on her face and began rubbing it, then to her hair. "It was a dream?" She asked. I looked over to Yohio and he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well I wouldn't call that a dream, you were screaming as if someone was killing you. You were doing it for a long time and it was kind of hard waking you up. We're just lucky you started doing that as soon as it hit morning or else the neighbors would've called the cops on us and suspect we're doing something." He snickered near the end before he leaned over and kissed the side of my head. "Well I better hurry. Don't want to be late." He lastly said before he hurried off towards the door, leaving me alone in the house with Meiko.

As soon as he did, I caught droplets falling from her eyes and to her lap.

"Meiko ..." My eyes widened at her in shock before my body moved over to sit on the edge of the couch and wrap my arms around her. "Oh, Honey. Everything is okay. It was just a dream." I allowed her to cry on my shoulder as I felt her return the grip and clutch onto the back of my shirt with a shaky grip before saying, in a pain filled tone, "I-I was being tortured b-by Kaito and Akaito and I was dying! N-No one came for me and Luki called the police to send them to find my body! Y-You didn't help me and I was lied to! (Heave s.f.x.) I even wished to die faster" My heart sank inside my chest from hearing this. `How could someone dream something so horrid?´ I lowered my eyes as I brought a hand over to run my fingers through her hair.

This must've been caused by all the stress she was feeling the night before. She went straight to sleep as soon as she sat on my couch after all, and man did I have a hard time changing her out of her kimono and into one of my spare pajamas. I chose something simple since I wanted to hurry to bed myself. So she wore a simple red tank with a pair of my checkered pajama pants. I even made sure her hair was down so she could get my comfortable in her sleep.

She shifted in my grasp and pulled away. Bringing her hand over to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand, she looked at me with eyes full of relief. "... You know what I feel after that dream?" She softly questioned. I only shrugged my shoulders and waited for the answer, but once a small but weak smile crept across her face my heart lightened. "I feel like turning into Dell wanting to smoke." She then cracked into a laugh, and I couldn't help but do the same because we both knew how much we always see Dell smoking. "I'm so happy it was a dream, but Kaito didn't call me? I didn't run out the house or anything?" She then question.

I shook my head to her question and gave a smile. But a smile for a different reason, "No, but Kaito called me." I then said.

Her body tensed for a moment before relaxing a little. "What was it for?"

"He gave us a wonderful plan and I already called and talked to Luki about it." Her eyes had then lit up. "We're going to capture Akaito and take him to see your friend to reverse the hypnosis and he wanted her to make him forget the things they've done. ... He even explained wanting to move and live with their aunt Kaiko." The brunette had then stood from the couch and grabbed me by the shoulders violently, but I knew she was happy by the growing smile that had turned into a large grin.

"He's on our side! He's on our side completely, and why didn't I think of doing such thing?!" She shook me ferociously till I decided to stand from the couch and stare at her silently before I began jumping up and down with her. "Why did he plan this all of a sudden?" She then questioned.

I stopped for a moment and thought about her question because even "I" didn't know the answer to that.

Kaito's P.O.V.

I sat quietly on the front porch and watched as people walked by. I honestly didn't like being inside the house. My mind went into a fuzz every time I sat in there, cause that's all I've done for all these year's. I never really took a chance to sit outside and actually look at life. `I hardly slept last night. So much was on my mind at that moment because I finally saw all the wrongs I've done and realized how much I was hurting Akaito. ... Mentally.´ I lifted my chin from my knees and checked my watch for a quick second. `10:23 a.m.´ I then stood as soon as I saw the time.

`Nii-San should be at work right now´ I took a deep breath before I began walking away from the house and towards the street. `I better hurry to that address Lily gave me. She should be there with Meiko soon.´


	34. Chapter 35

What a twist of events, huh? And the dream started as soon as Meiko walked in Lily's house and dreamt if Kaito's plan, the event, and what Luki did afterwards. But don't get too comfortable, people. You never know *makes ghost howls*

* * *

Dedication is the proper Medication

Luki's P.O.V.

* * *

Everyone sat around the dining table staring at the boy. Especially the two gentleman I so kindly asked to join and help as I explained the situation. "I do believe and understand how the two of you are probably suffering from shock at the new information, but please understand that everything is not Kaito's fault. Everyone shares the blame in one way or another." I told both Gakupo and Dell, trying to ease their nerve as Kaito kept his eyes towards the floor.

Meiko stood from her seat and grabbed the both of them by the ear. "Hey! Quit treating him like an alien! It's not his fault solely, so get your heads out of your asses!" He barked at the two, causing them to quickly straighten up. `I still contemplate why she's still single. She most certainly know how to take control without anyone having to ask her.´ I glanced around the table and stopped once my gaze reached the kid. `Despite his age and his sneaky behavior, he's still a child no matter what.´

"I'm sorry, damn!" The white-head rested his cheek against the palm of his hand as Gakupo fixed his glasses. "Why didn't either one of you tell us sooner? We're just as much a part of Akaito's life just like everyone else." The man piped up.

I was going to answer till the bluenette spoke before me. "Getting more people involved when nothing could be controlled at that moment will only stir up trouble." He softly said. "Now can we discuss the plan?"

Everyone looked at one another before nodding in approval right when Mikuo began to pass out cups of tea. `He's right. It's good that we start discussing the plans now that everyone has an understanding with the situation.´ I thought briefly to myself as I took a small sip of the tea. Setting it back down I then said, "Alright everyone, I suppose it's time we get this plan together. The first thing we should get out the way is the day we're going to do it" my gaze had then switched back over to Kaito. "Since this is your brother, when would you like to do this?" I questioned the boy calmly.

"Today." He quickly responded to all of how surprise. "It's better now than letting it get worse again. I got through to him halfway, but it wasn't enough. So if we wait a day or more then something or someone could make him snap again." He explained. I rose a brow at the boy once he mentioned getting through to him halfway.

"If I may interrupt, but do you care to explain this unheard event of you getting through to him?" I spoke to him in a monotone voice. "This may also help us nipping it in the butt incase something like this happen again in the future, though I'm not saying it will, but we never know what the next shocking thing is that'll make him lose his mind. So it's best if we end it all permanently. Now please explain exactly what you did to make him back to how he was?" I eyed him carefully and intently making sure I didn't miss a word he'll say.

Everyone around the table looked at him. "I spoke to him about our parents and how he wasn't acting normal. I so much as mentioned how he refuses to let go of our father leaving our family because of me and that he needed to let go and forgive him. Something about mentioning our parents get to him, especially when I tell that I'm the source of his problems." `So we're dealing a man who's in denial about his family members.´ I thought to myself.

`I wonder if there's any letter or written Will she left for them of some sort. Like some sort of final words to give the guy some closure.´

"Thank you for that-" I tried saying till Mikuo hopped on my lap and interrupted me.

"Alright, here's the plan! Dell, Gakupo, you two will shove a sack over Akaito's head as soon as he walk out that damn hospital and shove him inside the car Lily will be driving. Meiko, you better call your friend and tell her that we need her open around nine o'clock tonight." He then turned back to Dell. "Make sure you have some rope to tie his hands and feet, and make sure they're not loose unless you know how to knock out a guy his size, but in the mean time I want you guys to buy some rope, get a pillow case, Lily will need to make sure the gas in her car is full, Meiko, go off with Lily and get some Chinese takeout cause we'll all need our energy on this one. Clear?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before they stood from their seats and got to it.

He glanced past his shoulders over to me before he slowly got off my lap.

Tossing his hair, he began walking out the dining room and lastly said, "That's how you take control like a boss , Baby."

`He just loves to regulate and set grounds.´ I mentally shook my head and leaned back in my chair till I noticed he kid still sitting in the room with me. I opened my mouth to say something till he stood from his seat and said, "I know. ... But I'm not sure If our mom left anything for us. I've been thinking about this all night." He took me aback slightly, but I didn't show it.

`It's quite obvious his delayed learning process went away.´


	35. Chapter 36

Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. I'm tired as hell and I always feel that way updating old stories. Enjoy the story and what not.

* * *

Closer to you

Akaito's P.O.V.

9:47 p.m.

* * *

 _"He's waking up. ... Should we start?"_ I lazily looked to my right and saw Dell, Gakupo, Meiko, Lily, Luki, Mikuo, and Haku sitting in a couple of chairs, but the one I noticed the most was the bluenette that sat closest to me. His arm was stretched over to grab hold of my hand as his face showed a void expression. The only thing that showed expression were his eyes, and seeing the sorrow hidden beneath those blue seas caused my own heart to ache. So I attempted to sit up but was quickly put back down. "What?" I mumbled beneath my breath once I took a moment to look down and notice the ropes tied around my body.

Quickly I snapped my gaze back to Kaito, searching for some type of answers. He only lowered his head and allowed his hair to cover his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Nii-San. It has to be done." his voice came out hoarse as if he was on the verge of crying. I suffered a little from shock knowing he allowed , whatever this is, to happen. "I told them that I wanted to talk to you before Haku take away your memory because I wanted you to know s-so much ... th-that's been on my mind." The more he spoke, the more I heard him starting to break.

I didn't allow myself to bite my lip. Scoff at him. Grunt. Curse at him. Nor did I so much as think to yell at him because I "knew" he didn't want this in some way. So in a matching broken tone I responded, "What's on your mind?"

He remained silent for a while till I heard something that caused me to choke up and try swallowing down my tears. "I-I wasn't lying on the day I told you why I loved you, but God damn. You worked to get me to where I am today, Keep us alive, and did it because you loved to. I dare" His voice hitched as his grip on my hand tightened. "I dare to say I love you and yet I let you stop acting like yourself. Everything we've done together was like dream to me, but to gain your love is what tears me apart because y-you won't love me the same anymore" He lifted his head slowly to reveal his tear-stained face along with a painful smile that broke me. "Th-There's more people inside your heart besides me and it could never be just me. ... Mom. Meiko is there. Father is there whether you say you hate him or not. Gakupo is there because he's like your best-friend. I-I know Cul is in your heart because she was perfect enough to catch your heart rightfully"

My own grip on his hand tightened as my vision began to blur with salted tears.

"Kaito. ... You've shown me how love actually tastes. Before, my love in life was working to become better, making you become better, and the encouragement I would always receive from my little brother." My lips tugged upwards into a small smile. "But now, looking at you as something beyond than just being my little brother, you're special to me because I realize how amazing it feels to hold someone with that much meaning to me. It feels so good to the point I want to protect you from everyone around us to keep you all to myself. B-But know how happy I am at this moment."

"D-Don't lie, Nii-San."

"To stop me from suffering my own mental dysfunction shows how much you care, and I'll always be happy because of it. Yes; I'm sad to forget however much we've done, but it will never mean that the things in my heart can be erased-" A pair of lips crashed against my own in a swift movement.

So many things I read with his lips. Soft matching his own sadness. Rough from the anger he felt having this happen. An apologetic needy urge. ... And passion that begged for forgiveness. I read it all and gave them all in return for I felt the same, though the Kiss didn't last for too long once he pulled away slowly. " ... M-Maybe we can love each other openly in the next life. Maybe we could kiss without it being looked as wrong. If I'm lucky enough, maybe I'll become a girl to actually bare chil-"

"Stop. I wouldn't want you as a girl and this is me speaking honestly" I spoke to him seriously. "I wouldn't want to change the fact that you're a boy, my brother, or anything about you. I could only wish that me loving you didn't make me lose my shit so much. Till then, we still have to finish up the life we got stuck with now. ... And always know that even though I won't remember things, I still love you."

He mouthed `I love you too´ as he backed away towards the other, probably because he was getting choked up again. After a minute or so, Haku had then began walking towards me. Watching her come over pissed me off too much to the point I faced the ceiling and took a deep breath.

`It was never his fault I became like this. He never did a single thing that was wrong. He's still the innocent little brother.´ I thought with every deep breath I took as a ticking sound began to play in the background. `If these are the consequences of my own actions, then I accept them as long as he's not hurting.´ A small watch came into view and swung slowly in a clockwise rotation. My hands felt clammy the more I clenched my fists.

"Akaito" Her voice called to me in an almost whisper tone. "Listen to the sound of my voice and `only´ to the sound of my voice. Your body should start feeling heavy. Relaxed. Letting go of all the tension and stress your body is holding." and with the next breath I took, my body suddenly felt heavier than it did a second ago. "I'm going to count down from ten, and once I've reached one, all of your memories engaging in sexual activities with your brother, any form of incest, and the New Year's incident will completely become erased. Your mind will go in reverse and rid those memories as if they never happened starting in ten. ... Nine. ... Eight"

My head began to buzz with a numbing feeling as I turned my head slightly to the right to look at the bluenette, blurring the more Haku counted down.

`I can't really see him. ... I don't care if I can't see anyone else, but I want to see him clearly´

"Two. ... One. Reverse"

`I want to love you as a lover ... forever´ was my last thought before everything went dark.

Meiko's P.O.V.

We all watched in silence as Akaito knocked out. The only thing that was heard throughout the room was Kaito sobbing. `I hadn't heard him cry like this since his mother's funeral.´ My eyes lowered as I saw him make his way towards the door and exit the room. I was about to go out and talk to him till I looked to see Luki shaking his head at me before saying, "It's best to leave him alone. As much as I would like to talk to him myself, a person that openly mourns can only gain proper comfort from those that are closest to him." He simply stated as Lily nodded in agreement.

"You guys want to know something?" The blonde had then piped up. "As much as I don't approve of incest, I felt so awful watching them talk to each other and crying. I didn't know how much they loved each other so strong till I heard them talk. ... Even I felt like crying and I feel pathetic because of it."

"I may be new to all of this, but I can't blame them for loving each other in that way." Gakupo came closer to join the conversation. "Akaito have worked his ass off supporting that child since his father died. As much as he loves and dear his mother, he had an elite type of love and compassion for Kaito if you look at it. He unknowingly played both a brother and father role to him and didn't complain a single day. Hell, he never even took a vacation from work because he has it implanted in his mind that if he doesn't work, Kaito won't survive." All of us stared at Gakupo in astonishment.

Luki rose a brow. "Aren't you the observant type? So you saw him ticking like a bomb just how I did?"

"I must admit that this was something far less violent than what I had in mind in the past." Gakupo responded.

"You're actually correct, Gakupo." The pink-head had then crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a second. "When I first spoke to Akaito and learned a few things about him, I knew he was bound to snap in way that would make someone scream `Red-Rum´ backwards. ... I didn't stop it from happening, but I surely slowed it down by making him unbound some of those hidden desires he have." Everyone had then eyed him.

"Wait. What do you mean you Unbound some of his desires?" I then snapped at him.

Quickly he responded, "I had him look deeper into the experience he had making love to Kaito by asking him to notice things he usually didn't. Scent, touch, and his overall appearance-"

"You did what?!" I snapped at him. "So this was partially your doing?!"

He only stared blankly at me as Lily held me back. Gakupo had only lowered his eyes and glanced at me. "Meiko. ... His decision was more helpful than you think. I'm double majored and studied both medical and psychology courses. As wrong as it seems, if Luki didn't pull that move, Akaito would've most likely snapped in a straight-on violent way. So giving that man a task that requires thought that occupy his mind away from breaking fast, saved Kaito. ... There was a strong possibility Akaito could've killed Kaito or anyone close to him."

My eyes widened at the two once Lily let go of me.

"Akaito was stressed enough as it was, but you exposed him to something that broke his mentality. I won't hold you at fault because you didn't know." Luki had then said. "It was best to pick out his deepest desire and let him unravel it to buy some time. Even if it involves sexual activities with his brother, it's better that than having someone die."

I bit my bottom lip before giving a short sigh. `I knew Luki was the one to keep an eye on due to him being sly, but what he did was pure genius. Especially now that Gakupo explained it to me.

Right when I was going to speak, Haku quickly said, "He's waking up."

Everyone quickly turned to look at the redhead stir himself awake. Crimson eyes took its time to glance around the room at all of us. "Why ... . Why is everyone here, and where am I?" His voice came out groggy. "And why the hell is Mikuo here?" He then pointed out, obviously showing the distaste of his presence. The boy only scoffed at him and walked away mumbling, `Last time I'll give a damn about you´

Nearly everyone broke into a smile as Dell went over to untie the ropes on his body.

"Wait, why was I tied up? Can someone tell me what's going on-?" He paused once he began to eye Lily. The room fell quiet till everyone became startled by his booming voice. "Why are you here?! Who the hell is watching Kaito?!" He began to panic as he rose from his seat at an alarming pace till Lily nervously shook her head.

"N-No! He's in the bathroom! Just calm down!" She then broke into a small laughter. "Geez, your brother instincts are still up to date."

"Don't worry about where you are, Akaito. You fell out during work due to stress-overload. You even started having spasms while you were unconscious, so we tied you down for a bit. Lily brought Kaito so he could see you cause you gave everyone quite the scare." Luki quickly made up a lie and I was thoroughly impressed by it. "Its been agreed upon that you're going to take a two week vacation away from work so you can relax, and I'll be working with you from now on as your psychiatrist. Just to help bring down your stress from time to time." He then dug in his pocket to give Akaito his business card.

"I don't think I'll be taking a vaca-"

"You're taking a fucking vacation! Now shut the hell up!" I quickly snapped at the redhead, making him widen his eyes and be quiet. Placing a hand on his shoulder I then softened my expression. "Look. You're like my own little brother and I can't have you go to work constantly without taking a break. It's not good for your health and it won't be the end of the world because of it. Kaito is still in healthy condition and he doesn't need to worry about his brother over-working and falling out on the job. ... I think he have been scared enough."

He blinked twice before saying, "I guess you're right, but who the hell hit you with the `Compassion´ stick?-" (Smack! s.f.x.) I quickly smacked my hand onto his mouth to shut him up. That was till his gaze fell somewhere else as he began walking past me. I turned my head to the side to see him walking towards the bluenette that just walked back in.

He stopped right in front of the saddened boy and took a knee to the floor.

"Hey" He spoke softly and yet Kaito kept his gaze elsewhere. "Come on. Look at me." He then asked. To his avail, he reluctantly did. "I'm alright, okay? I just fell out due to stress" The bluenette had then looked at me as I mouthed `Just go with it!´ and he moved his gaze back to him. "Did I make you worry? If so; I'm sorry that I did. I've been working harder than I thought and must've stressed my own self out without me knowing it. Apparently I've been assigned to take a two-week vacation so we'll definitely have to do something. Maybe I can take you to an amusement park, or better yet, you can make a list of all the things you want to do within those two weeks?"

Akaito's P.O.V.

`I couldn't put my finger quite on it, but Kaito seemed more fragile than usual. I wanted to curse myself for falling out like that, although I can't remember a damn thing that happened, I knew I must've scared the living crap out of him.´ I brought my arms over to wrap around his slim waist and pulled him into a tight hug. "I did worry you, didn't I?" I whispered to him once I immediately felt him return the grip.

"Stupid. Y-You're so-" His fists clenched onto the fabric of my lab-coat as he struggled to form words. It was rare for him to call me anything, and yet I didn't mind any of it. Something inside me told me to make the most of these two-weeks for him.

"Shh. I'm here now."


	36. Chapter 37

No, the story isn't over yet. If it was I would've said something about it being the end, plus set the story to "Complete" . Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 37: Instincts

Luki's P.O.V.

Wednesday, 8:21 a.m.

* * *

Everyone came to Akaito's home as a meeting area before we went off to Hokkaido. It was agreed upon that we join them on their trip as a vacation for everyone. We even so much as rented out a small timeshare at a traditional sleep-in. I figured it was best to keep an eye on him to make sure he's alright. `Although the treatment the day before worked, I still felt it was safe to not leave the two alone.´ I held onto that thought as Mikuo came over to me and gave me one of those looks that told he was keeping an eye on me.

"You better not think about working while we're on this damn trip" he then placed both of his hands on either sides of my cheeks and forced me to look at him. "I can always tell something is wrong when you're daydreaming, so you better spill it right now." His brows had then furrowed. It still amazes me how he's able to pick certain things like that towards me, but there was no sense lying to him. "Luki-"

"I'm just cautious about Akaito. ... Hypnosis has its reputation and I'll admit that, but it depends on one thing" I spoke quietly so no one else could listen. "His mind was severely jacked and I know something such as hypnosis can only work ...for a certain length of time on him."

"Do we, or do we not have to worry about him? I mean for fuck sake, Luki!" He rose his hand and closed his eyes for a second trying to hold back. I looked around to notice Meiko and Gakupo staring at us in suspicion. "Answer the damn question." He spoke in a gentle tone that had "deadly" written all over it. I didn't pay him much mind once I glanced off to see Akaito grabbing a couple of pills out of a bottle and quickly shoved them into his mouth and walked off into the kitchen, leaving the bottle on the coffee table.

I moved at a past pace across the living-room and picked up the bottle to read `Vicadin´

`Pain medication? Why in the hell would he- ...´ My thoughts trailed off once I caught an irritant Mikuo stomping towards me. So I quickly walked off towards the kitchen and found Akaito putting a glass cup in the sink. "Headache?" I questioned without hesitation as I stopped right next to him. "These really do the trick, huh?" I then held up the small bottle.

He only shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. "I guess. ... I've just been through a pretty rough night looking through our family stuff we stored away in the basement." His expression had then softened a little. `Well this explains the vicadin.´

"Please pardon my question, but looking through your family items is a touchy thing to do, isn't it?" I asked the redhead.

He nodded his head and pointed towards the open door leading towards the basement. "It's not common that I allow anyone to see any of it, but I figured I might as well now that you're my psychiatrist." Akaito began walking inside and I followed quietly behind. I didn't want to risk having Mikuo find and fuss at me for not answering his question. I'm not able to answer it till I find out myself. "I've been trying to remember the last thing I've done before I came back home, but my mind just leads to no where. I assume from all the stress levels I blanked out enough to not remember." He stopped near a table with different books and papers scattered across it.

Once I stepped closer to it I noticed all the pictures on it. Carefully I picked up one and saw a tall man with dark-blue hair wearing a formal Yukata sitting next to a woman with long red-hair. I could tell just by seeing her Kimono that this was a wedding photo. But it didn't take too long to notice a small boy standing right behind them with a large grin plastered onto his face. "... Is that you in the background?" I pointed towards the young redhead.

Scratching the back of his head he said, "Yeah. I was quite the photo-bomber in my early years; especially during my parents wedding. I always wanted to be around my mom because she was pregnant with Kaito. So as a kid I was like `Is my brother here now? How about now? Maybe now?´" He gave a brief laugh. "But yeah. My mom wanted to get married again a week before Kaito was born so everyone was on their toes at the wedding."

"Oh my, that's very unique. Anyone told you that you look just like her?" I questioned.

"I use to get that a lot, but everyone would also say that I act nothing like her except for being hard on myself like her." His gaze fell towards the table and examined all the things on it. I knew right then that it wasn't the hypnosis. It was from his older memories. "Akaito, ... what's making you have a headache?" I questioned him before saying, "Talk to me. This information won't be shared by anyone else."

His dark crimson eyes glanced at me for a moment before he pulled over the nearby stool and sat on it. I leaned my side against the table quietly and remained silent for him. "I had troubles sleeping so I decided to check on Kaito. I saw the lights on in his room, I tried opening the door and it was locked to my surprise. ... And just when I twisted that doorknob and found out it was locked, something hit me." I rose a brow at him. "The kid is growing up and I can't do a damn thing to stop it. So I came here and decided to organize a few things, and next thing you know I'm going through all of our pictures, documents, and our mom's dairy. I ... I never looked through her diary before out of respect, but something possessed me to and once I did, ... sh-she wrote a secret will near the end." His voice softened.

`Will?´ I took a deep breath before I took a step closer to lay a hand on his shoulder. "May I ask what was written inside?"

He kept quiet for a while, taking slow deep breaths. That was till he reached over and grabbed a small book and began flipping through the pages.

He stopped all of a sudden and held it open to a certain page.

"I lived a life full of difficulties and tests, but I managed to pull through it all with the unconditional love given by the three love of my life. My husband and my two babies, and within those separate nine months of baring my two babies, I felt so loved. Although my husband fell short in his life, I still love him no matter what. One day I will need to explain to Akaito how much he loved his little brother. It had nothing to do with his condition, but facing a financial fight he couldn't do. He became overwhelmed with the plead to help our child, and yet his job wouldn't be enough to balance paying rent, provide groceries, and providing his own child help."

"I should have told Akaito that his father loved his kids and he always want to help everyone, but not being able help to someone once, especially his own son, was what overwhelmed him. There were so many things I could've done to encourage him, and yet I didn't." He read. "Life gives us obstacles to make us have mistakes. Sometimes we have to mess up to stay sane, because once a person who goes through perfection makes a single mistake, they crack." My eyes had then widened once he read that part. "If I happen to die and my son's are reading this; Akaito, I became proud of you the moment you were brought into this world. You became my little man the moment your father passed away and you've been working so hard through school to the point you earned an opportunity working as an intern at the hospital. Other than giving your aunt Kaiko something to brag about, you filled me with so much hope into our household. There were times I went through doubt and thought we were going to become homeless, but just looking at you spend time with Kaito filled me with the exact same happiness I felt at my wedding. ... It was the family type of love I felt. The unity."

"Honey, I encourage you to get to your career. Please just realize that it's okay to make mistakes no matter how big or how little they are. You have to stand up and dust it off because if you don't, your mind will move in reverse and you won't be able to move forward. You're human. A person can never truly succeed without making them and learning from them. ... Teach your brother this. Remind him every single day that he is cherished, protected, and loved by you. Once you do that, he will honor you as the big brother you are. He will be that person to provide you aid to your hurt and problems, and you will be that person who will show him and uphold the beautiful love only a member of a family could give."

"Now, Kaito. I love you and I will always love you whether I am dead or alive. Your father loves you, and although you were an infant, I remember how much he said he loved you once you were born and that he was so happy to have another son. Especially one that has his looks, but that's just that hidden conceited part of your father. Anyway, your job is to live life free and to not let anyone bring you down for being who you are. You are sweet. Loving. Fun. Share those traits with everyone, and it doesn't hurt to tell your brother to slow his road and relax. He won't do anything because I will still kick his butt whether I'm there or not." He gave a small chuckle at the end.

I stared at him in astonishment because by the look on his face, it felt as though he found his answers. Like his peace.

"A-Akaito I ... I'm lost for words." Were the only words that could escape my lips.

"I was too. The first time I read that I could've sworn she was here with me, forgiving the shit I've done. ... Just between you and me, I couldn't sleep because I had an odd dream that I" His gaze then fell towards the floor as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uh, had sexual relations with my brother. It was even more strange because it felt so real." I watched as his face grew more heat.

For once in my life, I actually broke down laughing. I laughed and laughed till my side began to hurt.

"Something like that isn't funny!"

"Akaito, it is!" I bit my bottom lip to withhold my laugh. "That's" I paused for a second to think about my choice of words, but looking and listening to him made me become assured of myself. So with a bright smile I said, "That's because that was your mistake. That was the mistake she's forgiving you for, but you don't remember. And if you do happen to remember the things that are forgotten ... I know you won't lose it."

Kaito's P.O.V.

Everyone was done packing their things inside the cars. Apparently me and Nii-San were going to drive separately from the others and I should be happy because of it. "I feel so empty" I mumbled to myself as I sat quietly inside the passenger seat. It didn't take too long for Akaito to arrive and buckle himself in his seat. "Kaito." He called to me. I didn't want to look at him and yet I knew I would. I'd always listen to him despite of everything, and just as predicted, I did. "I'm sorry for everything. Whatever we've done must've been of great value to you." My breath hitched a little.

I didn't know if he remembered anything or not. "What?"

Quickly he shrugged his shoulders and shoved his key into the ignition. "I'm sorry for not remembering something. I don't know. Don't pay me any attention, but till we reach Hokkaido I want you to read this." He then handed me a small book tied shut with a ribbon. I gave a confused look to him. I just didn't know anything anymore.

"It's mom's diary. I think it's best for you to read through it along our trip." He lastly said.

"... You're confusing me." I bluntly stated as I rolled my eyes towards the window. `Does he remember? Is he trying to? And why would he give me her diary? ... I didn't even know she had one to begin with.´


	37. Chapter 38

Views are so freakin low! After this Chapter I'm not updating till it goes back to normal. Anyway, please enjoy as always.

* * *

Chapter 38: Airy Heart

Kaito's P.O.V.

Wednesday, 4:01 p.m.

* * *

We finally arrived at the place as well as me being done with reading mom's journal. `I honestly didn't know how to feel after reading her hidden Will about people making mistakes for the first time and cracking. It was like she knew this were to happen to Akaito in some point in time. It was like she was the first one to notice this part of him, and I wished to ask her what signs did she see? What gave it away? And when did she first see it? ... There were so many questions I desired to ask her if she were here.´ I stood outside the car and leaned against it as everyone brought out their luggage to take it into the house.

I stared blankly out to the sky and let the cool air blow against my cheek as my hair swayed. I didn't bother to wear anything fancy like everyone else, so I just wore a grey hoody and black pants. `I honestly don't even want to be here.´ My eyes lowered towards the floor at the sudden thought of bunking in a room with Akaito. Although we'll be sharing the room with the other guys, I still couldn't handle being in a space with him by myself. It hurts too much and I still wondered how I lasted inside the car.

"Kaito" I quickly rose my head to find Lily standing a couple of steps away from me carrying a duffle-bag. She looked around for a second till she said, "It's going to be okay, Hun. I know you're hurting in the inside, but I can assure you that we'll do a ton of fun things that'll get things off your mind. How does that sound?" She attempted to give a smile and yet I didn't return a single smile to her.

I didn't feel myself and that was no secret to Lily and them.

"... It's useless. `Fun´ isn't a remedy to cure someone who've lost love." I took slow deep breaths before my emotions got the best of me as my lips began to quiver into a painful smile. "I-I lost my reasons to smile because it was the right thing to do. For what? All of you!" I shouted near the end, causing her to stare at me wide-eyed. "If all of you are going to think having fun will make me feel better, then you're all full of raw shit! ... Try living a dream and having to pull the plug on it to save the person you love from losing it, ... and it's hard to do it because they truly love you in return after so long. Not as a friend or family, but as a lover." She attempted to touch my shoulders, but to no avail I jerked my body away and glared at her as I saw both Meiko and Dell sprinting over to us.

"What's going on?" Meiko questioned.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Me being stuck here with a bunch of people who can shrug things off like the assholes they are!" I frowned at all three of them one last time before I walked past them and towards the resort-house. "Hope you all have fun being able to pretend things never happened. Oh yeah, you will because you guys don't have the one you love not love you the same like me."

I didn't shed a single tear despite my strongest urge to. I've already decided to isolate myself away till this week being here is over.

Akaito's P.O.V.

Luki and me stood in the back viewing the small river next to the shrine as everyone got settled inside. "It's best to leave your brother alone for a bit and not be so close to him. A person can only imagine how emotionally jacked up he must be." He said as he threw a nearby stone at the river, causing a ripple effect to happen. "Don't even bother trying to remember or else you'll have a head-ache. It'll come to you naturally-. This is another tip for anyone trying to remember something; let your memories come naturally and not go to a damn hypnosis."

"Of course I don't remember going to one in the first place." I lifted a brow at the pink-head who only gave a blank smile in amusement.

"That's the hidden joke in it. Ha. Ha." I cringed a little at his horrible attempt to be funny. "It's not often I get to joke around with people, but I get a kick out of doing so around you."

My expression softened a little once he said such thing. "I see." I shortly responded. "I still can't believe the things in my dream actually happened. I mean the things I did to him were so-" "Possessive, rough, raw, hard, etc. The list goes on, but you weren't exactly yourself." He finished off for me, and I nodded my head in agreement as I felt heat rise to my face. "In all truth I think you losing your memory was the best decision to be made. If you acknowledge your brothers love for you, it's best to love him back naturally instead of having some memory do it for you. Though that's only if you want to."

I shoved my hands into my pockets and thought about what he said. "I don't know. I just don't know what I want except for him not being hurt anymore- Mm!" A set of arms hooked around my neck and pulled me down, crashing a pair of heated lips against my own. They were soft and gentle. It was no where near the word "Aggressive". Just tender.

I was completely caught off guard by the kiss, but I quickly reacted and shoved him away.

"What the hell?!" I flustered from the sudden action and covered my mouth as my face temperature flared.

"Answer me for when I say a kiss from me is incomparable to a kiss you experienced in your dream, then ask yourself if you're still not sure as to what you want towards Kaito." My mind worked at a fast pace to figure out what he did there. The shorter male only gave a small smile that caused my shock to go away. `He tested me...´

And with that, he walked back inside the house and paused. "And please don't take my kiss personally. I do admit how much I find you attractive, but that attraction is useless knowing how I'm with Mikuo whom I suspect should be looking for me to yell at. ... But I also admit the real you is more handsome than your looks." He then left me outside to myself.

`His methods are more blunt than his words, but they're effective because now that I think about it, I didn't really feel much in the kiss. I felt nothing in the kiss, but I felt his words.´ I closed my eyes for a second and gave a heavy sigh. "... I just want him to happy, but it's hard figuring out where to start." Opening my eyes I had then decided to walk back in the house and towards the main-room where everyone was at.

As soon as I came in I spotted Kaito walking off into one of the rooms and quickly closing the door behind him.

`I guess I can start by actually getting to know him-´ (Crash! s.f.x.) "Luki!" I held onto my thought once I heard a loud sound of glass being smashed along with the sound of Lily screaming. So I quickly followed Dell and Meiko into the kitchen.

Once we came inside we immediately saw a startled Lily rushing to check a now bloodied Luki. White glass was scattered across the floor, letting us know that it was one of the plates. But then came us seeing both Gakupo and Yohio holding Mikuo back as he thrashed and squirmed in their grasp. "Dell, Meiko! Hurry and check Luki!" I ordered the two as I came over to Gakupo and asked, "What the hell happened?" this was truly something that confused me because I talked to him just about a minute ago.

Gakupo gave Mikuo to Yohio and the blonde quickly put him in a headlock. "The little bastard came inside the kitchen, went through the cabinet, grabbed a plate, and smashed it on Luki's head. Neither one of us haven't the clue as to `why´, but it's best to separate them." He then glared at the kid before we heard Luki say, "Prosecution for helping?"

"Help?! Kissing isn't helping!" Mikuo shouted back, and it was then that I understood the situation. "And what the hell are you looking at, Period-head?!" He then snapped at me. `Period-head?!´ My eyes narrowed at the kid as I suppressed my anger.

"I understand your anger; therefore I'm not going to snap at you. I only advise you to watch your mouth when it come towards me, cause just like Gakupo, I'm able to do a one hit knock out. And it's quite funny for you to call me period-head because of my hair color. I'm actually quite fine with it, but at least I'm not the one in here acting like I'm on one." I growled at him, making him shut up. "Mikuo, you're sleeping inside the girl's room and that's final. ... Luki is helping me whether you accept it or not, but I will not tolerate violence throughout our vacation. Especially for a pathetic reason when I know damn well you listened to everything outside; including his claim for you."

He avoided eye contact with me.

"You wonder why everyone has such a problem with you, but it's only because you take every little chance to snap at someone. I truly give Luki the credit and medals for putting up with you." I pointed off to the treated pink-head as everyone nodded in agreement. "I know-. No. We `all´ know that this probably isn't the first time you hurt him in some way or form. ... I'm a doctor for fuck sake, and I'm giving Luki, a psychiatrist, advice to take a break from you." He then snapped his head and glared at me till we all heard something that caused his eyes to widen.

Luki held a cloth against his head to stop the bleeding as Dell told Meiko to find the first-aid kit to patch him up.

"... I'll have to take that advice." The pink-head weakly said. "At this point I'm not expecting my death to be a natural cause. I have to fight you constantly to clear up a misunderstanding or make you understand a situation, and yet you refuse to understand such thing. I hold back every single time!" All of our eyes widened once his voice raised all of a sudden. "I take your bull shit as if it's being served to me at a restaurant! You ask me to express more of my emotions and yet you can't take your part in our agreement! Just how long are you going to act like a child? I always have to regulate you as if I'm your father! And I know damn well you don't want me to whoop your ass as if I am!-" "Luki, calm down!" Lily held him back by the shoulder right when Meiko came back in.

"You have until this trip is over to get your shit together."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Mikuo's voice cracked a little.

"I mean that I am a grown man who knows how to take my stuff and move into a different place. That and finding someone who's worth my absolute time, and best believe I've been keeping my eye on the woman or man who deserves it." pausing for a brief moment he then gave a sigh. "Enough of this. I think we all should start with some of the activities around here."

And with that, Yohio let go of the kid and allowed him to walk out the room silently.

After a moment, Meiko had then said, "I wonder who's worth your time? Whomever it may be should expect quite the surprises from you."


	38. Chapter 39

Ugh! Why must you all torture me!? I've been itching to update this but I knew I couldn't till everything went back to normal! Anyway, enjoy the freakin story. And I've came to the conclusion that the slow views are a signal that I should end this story soon, and I know I should. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 39: Replay

Kaito's P.O.V.

8:48 p.m.

* * *

`You're a dummy, Precious! Don't nobody want you, don't nobody need you!´ I read the Japanese subtitles as I watched a movie in the dark. My hands clutched onto the pillow as my blanket wrapped around my body. Everyone went out to take a tour around the area, and no matter how much they urged me to tag along, I resented them and decided to stay here. I was just fortunate that the T.V. inside the room I'm sleeping in had foreign channels. I always seemed to like American-movies.

I give my heart to the girl inside the movie because I sympathize her for what she's going through, but faintly I can see myself reflecting off of her. Especially her mother's words.

"You're a dummy"

I was a dummy throughout most of my life. Sometimes I feel like I still am because I don't know what to do with myself? I still can't so much as see myself being near the word `independent´ because I've been dependent on my brother since day one. ... Even though I'm smarter now, I still have a slow learning process, So would that still count me as a dummy? (Heh) That's the type of question I would instantly ask Nii-San. But now it hurts to so much as be in the same space as him.

"Don't nobody want you"

When Precious mother told her that no one wanted her, it made me question as to who or what wanted me? When me and him became orphans, our aunt Kaiko didn't step up to us and offer us shelter. Later I found out it was because she was scared to waste her money to find me a therapist to help me improve; plus seeing how her own brother died due to stress and being overwhelmed, she probably thought taking care of me was a type of omen. ... But my Nii-San wanted me. Sadly his "want" isn't as strong as it was two days ago.

"Don't nobody need you."

No one ever needed me because to them I was useless. ... "T-Two days ago Nii-San needed me." My hands clutched onto the pillow even tighter the more my version began to blur as I watched the movie. "Y-Yes. I'm nothing but an idiot f-for thinking we'd be happy together, and he doesn't want me nor need me like he did before-" "Don't talk like that. You should know your brother better than that." I paused from speaking once I heard another's voice.

So I quietly turned my head to see Mikuo walking inside with a blanket wrapped around him, then sat next to me.

"I-I thought you were out with the others-." I paused for a second once the light illuminating off the television revealed his red nose and puffy eyes. It was then that I remembered hearing their argument earlier and got the idea that he didn't tag along because he was upset. ... Just like me. "I'm sorry. I forgot." I briefly apologized before he shook his head and moved his gaze towards the T.V.

"It's fine." He weakly responded. "I just wish I'd known you were watching this right when it started. I love this movie because I always watch it whenever I'm feeling down."

"So you've seen this movie before? I don't know why you would watch it when you're feeling down; it seems so depressing so far." I questioned him. Again he shook his head and responded, "It's true that it is a depressing movie, but as it progress you will see how the main character realize her worth because someone who cared for her the moment they met, helped her realize that she's not stupid and that people do love her and what not. It just gets me every single time because that's what Luki has done to me and yet I have the hardest time showing it because I'm stubborn." His voice cracked a little in between his words.

As much as I didn't want to be bothered with anyone on this trip; something about Mikuo caused me to not mind his company, and maybe it was the fact that he was hurting too.

"I-If you don't mind me asking, but why do you hurt him? I sort of overheard the stuff from earlier."

He waved his hand and lowered his head a bit. "Kid, you've no idea how much I don't have a problem with talking about it. I'm pretty sure you can agree with me for when I say it's sometimes nerve wrecking talking to people who are therapists or psychiatrists because they read you before you can even let out a breath. They make you feel like a cornered animal." Letting out a deep breath he leaned back a bit. I couldn't help but agree with him on that one.

"I often wonder if that's the other reason why I snap at him cause every time I'm with him, I expect him to say something about my body language, or maybe the way I approach him. Other times I know I do the things I do to him because there's always something more I want and it drives me to absolute madness because I fall back to the same question. What do I want from him? What more could he give? What's that last chunk he's not giving to make me feel whole?" I noticed the redness spread across his face as he began to fluster right when he smacked his palm against his forehead.

I closed my eyes and took in his words. They were far too righteous.

Taking in a deep breath I then said, "Everything people said were lies back then."

"Huh?"

I shook my head an continued. "It's just that when people are young everyone around them would say "love is the best feeling in the world" when in reality the feeling would make you work to your bones just so you can maintain that glimpse of perfection" I closed my eyes once more to rid the upcoming tears. "I-It hurts knowing how much I slaved to have Akaito love me and please him, and yet my work slipped through the gaps of my fingers because it was the right thing to do."

"I can toast to that all night long if I could. You're more than right on that part" He piped up. "I have to slave myself because not only am I guy who also like guys, but Luki has an interest in both genders. ... So the pressure is forever on. Dealing with the disapproval society gives for being gay, me becoming jealous 24/7 because my boyfriend is altruistic, so I have to stress myself with him talking to not only other guys, but girls too. Then my faults get shoved in my face when I already regret everything I do."

"I'm just a pathetic guy who craves his attention because I'm jealous! But dammit!" He balled up his fist and slammed it down on the wooden floor. After a second I caught heated droplets sliding down his cheeks. "It sucks so much how hard it is to tell this shit to him because I always fear that he'll corner me to tell me about my wrongs! But he never looks at himself in the mirror to state his own faults! ... I'm scared to even have a simple conversation with him because he treats me like his client. Using those same eyes he use to read his clients when I do what you said; working myself to the bones just to maintain or get a single glimpse of that perfection."

I silently listened to him.

"Your statement is true because we fought not too long ago, but within that fight we both worked our asses off to tell each other's wrongs. But after that I saw that glimpse, and I could've sworn my soul was brought right out of my body and was dragged straight to heaven. Eyes that looked at me as a lover; A gaze an artist would give to a masterpiece. Touches that screamed to my body that he cared. And a voice that painted his emotions onto me" His voice came out dry. "Kaito, I'll be the first one to tell you that love is never perfect. There's only highlights in the emotion, and those highlights are only open when the two people are open to their faults and see each other's struggle. One person is never wrong. Always both, but for you, what you've done for your brothers sake will earn you your highlight eventually."

I quickly responded, "I doubt that very much. Akaito doesn't love me like that."

"You can erase a person's memory forever, but love is in the heart. It's bound to come back one day. You probably don't even know how he's feeling now! You practically avoided him throughout the whole day. ... I don't have to be you to know that he's concerned. And by the end of the day, this vacation has nothing to do with me and Luki. This story is about you two-"

"You two better get the hell away from that door and leave that boy alone! Eavesdroppers!"

The both of us froze once we heard Meiko's voice yell that very sentence.

`When did everyone come back? A-And who the hell was eavesdropping?!´


	39. Chapter 40

Hello my lovelies! I totally wasn't expecting the spike in viewers in this story. And a total thanks to the reviewers; you're my motivator. Anyway, please enjoy the new Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 40: Hypnotic

Akaito's P.O.V.

* * *

 _Darkness consumed me as I stood mindlessly in an ominous room, if I was even in one. I didn't know where I was, but the more as I stood, the more I began to see a light out in the distance. Automatically my legs began to move till I was getting closer and closer. It didn't take long for me to walk up to the single street light, shining light on what appears to be a giant cage. But within that cage sat a man facing its back towards me with its head lowered._

 _`Huh?´ I thought to myself as I quickly came closer towards the cage. "Hello?" I cautiously said._

 _(Hehe ... Heh s.f.x.) A deep chuckle escaped from the figure as it slowly stood at an agonizing pace. But it felt as though time slowed down once he spun around on his heel, revealing his identity. `Wh-What the?´ I took a step back as my eyes widened to see a man._

 _Not just any man, but myself. ... Though it wasn't at the same time._

 _His crimson hair was a bit longer and messy as if he just got out of a scuffle. Dark circles were beneath his darkened eyes that resembled blood more than my own. His lips were curved in such sinister way that it sent a chill up my spine. Unlike me, he wore an opened black-collared shirt that revealed his torso along with wearing a pair of pants with noticeable rips going down each leg. My eyes gazed at this man and noticed a black collar around his neck with a broken chain attached to it. But all it took was for him to walk towards me and place his hands on the cell bars to notice his sharp claws._

 _"Who are you?" I questioned, trying to hide any signs of fear._

 _"No. You are who?" His voice was a bit deeper than my own. I was a little confused by his reversed question till his grin widened. "... Me, you idiot."_

 _"Impossible. I'm not you and nor would I ever be." I furrowed my brows, and yet I cringed once his tongue slowly roamed across his lips before making a clicking sound. After the click he gave a deep chuckle once more. "Fiesty, are we? It's remarkable how you deny being yourself. ... Well. It's actually quite amusing now that I look at it, and yet it make me sad knowing how well we were getting along before you decided to leave right when the party was getting started."_

 _"You're not me and we never got along. I don't even know you."_

 _"Don't make me laugh harder than I should! Better yet, I might as well laugh my ass off now just by looking at you!" He then broke into a hysterical laugh, causing me to flinch a little. But he paused suddenly and slipped an arm through one of that gaps between the bars and rested his hand against my right cheek. I tried my best to move away from the touch and yet I couldn't move a single muscle. "It's a wonder seeing how you are without me. It shouldn't be a surprise because you were a goody-two-shoe before you freed me, but that's a story you've forgotten."_

 _"Story? What do you mean I sat you free?!"_

 _"Now, now, darling. Let's not get hasty." My body fell cold once I looked him in the eyes and saw his snake-like pupils. This man was not human. "I cannot reveal such thing because I'm restricted. I've been locked away in this constraint cage thanks to you and my prey" Slowly he grazed his nails along my skin, tracing his index against my jaw-line. "Such a shame our fun ended. And I personally hate when I can't have fun anymore ... "_

 _I blinked my eyes and once I opened them back up, he was suddenly in front of me. "What the hell?!" I became startled and tried taking a step away until my clothed back kissed the cold metal bar's of the cage. And it took me a second to look around to realize I was inside the cage as well. `How did I-? When did I ...? No. I have to get the hell out of here!´ I screamed throughout my head as I turned around and placed my hands on the bars, trying to find a loose one for me to pull off. "What did you do?! Get me the hell out of here-! Eh?!" My body jolted once I felt a pair of strong hands grip my hips along with feeling his body pressing against the back of mine, pressing me against the metal._

 _I thrashed and thrusted my elbow back, trying to aim for his face till he violently grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head; obviously surprising me with his strength as he kept his other hand on my hip._

 _"My fun may have been taken away, but at least you still know how I like to play rough!" "Y-You fucking weirdo! Get off of me!" I tried my best to get away from him. But with every attempt to move or do anything, he only tightened his grip even more. "Hehe, well it's no secret that you're not our favorite little bluenette, but the thought of teaching you a lesson doesn't sound bad at all" A hot wetness had then roamed up my neck, causing me to shiver at the feeling. I knew all to well that it was his tongue that was tracing up to my ear, and yet I bit my lip to hold myself from letting out a single sound._

 _It scared me because I don't know if it was because he was licking my neck, ... Or his crotch pressing against me. `I have to get away. I have to find a way out and get away from this pervert-´ My thoughts were interrupted once I felt his heated breath tickle my ear. "You've been a bad, bad boy"_

 _"Nng" I bit my lip even harder as his hand snaked away from my hip and towards my crotch at a fast pace, cupping my dick in his hand._

 _"What was that? You want me to be rougher with you? My pleasure" "Ah- ! N-No!" He clamped his teeth against the lobe of my ear as his hand roughly stroked my clothed cock. With every stroke he gave he grinded his hips against me._

 _Although I stopped biting my lip once my voice broke out, I could taste the salted iron taste in my mouth from how much I bit myself. `This is nothing but a nightmare. Th-This pervert ...´ "Tsk!" He suddenly hissed underneath his breath._

 _"It's always when the fun get started that someone wants to take it away" He then commented, making me glance at him past my shoulder. "Now that we finally met it won't be the last till I have you again. After all, I'm the you that you fear"_

 _"You're not me you son of a bitch!"_

 _"And I'll make sure I give you something to occupy that mouth of yours. A nice big somethin-somethin to choke you up. But if you give in to me, you'll be treating that Somethin-somethin like a treat." He leaned closer and gave one long lick against my cheek. " Most of all I'll be waiting for something to snap this cage of mine again. ... You'll be the first one I'll be after, and together we'll be in a perfect world again-"_

My eyes shot open along with my body shooting up. My throat burned immensely from how much air I was taking in, but it took me a moment to realize that people were surrounding me. "Akaito! Calm down. You're awake now." Gakupo shook me a little.

Dell and Gakupo were at my side as I saw Kaito, Luki, and Meiko standing not too far giving concerned looks.

"Jesus, what were you dreaming? You kept screaming "You're not me! You're not me!" as if someone was chasing you." Dell commented.

I only let out a breath of relief before I allowed myself to fall back. "It's best that I don't talk about it" I took in a deep breath to calm myself, "I think I was about to get raped" I mumbled quietly so that no one could hear me.

He said he was me and I can't deny that his actions resembled the actions from the dream I saw the night I came back home. `I'm the "you" that you fear´ His voice echoed throughout My head.

It's crazy because...

I "was" scared of him.

* * *

 **Author: Okay, I don't ever do this on my story, but if you (the viewer) would like a Oncest sex scene in the future, please make it known.**


	40. Chapter 41

What?! Never read a Onecest before? You guys are killing me. I'm soooo going to make a onecest story now, and YEAH, THIS IS STILL A KAITO X AKAITO STORY! *rages* anyway, Enjoy the new chapter because we're coming close to our end.

* * *

Chapter 41: Myself

Akaito's P.O.V.

11:03 a.m.

* * *

"Well your dream is certainly an internal message you gave yourself, though the meaning isn't part of my saying. It's up to you, Akaito." Luki spoke to me as we stood outside away from the others. "I guess you can say it's a way of reflecting your choice of handling things. Like would you do things this way, or be yourself and do things the other way. Get it?" He explained, glancing out to the garden. "Had you ever tried asking yourself what do you want?"

I only shook my head because the question was meaningless.

"Asking myself a question such as that is pointless if I already know the answer. ... Especially after we heard Mikuo's conversation with Kaito. I just" I paused for a second to glance at Luki who lowered his eyes once I brought their conversation up. "I never knew he felt that way, and nor did I ever make guesses as to how his feelings may be. Hell, I know you're feeling the same towards Mikuo."

"Right" He shortly answered. "... Akaito, in all my years of being a psychiatrist, I'm going to have to adopt your brothers words about love." I then rose a brow at him in confusion. "Both him and Mikuo were right; about having to slave in order to get that glimpse of perfection, meaning that we individually go through mistakes and ugly just to get that one moment of bliss. But what Mikuo taught was that both parties have to admit their wrong. ... I was too busy pointing out his wrongs to the point I never took a chance to see my own, but hey, who know what's wrong anymore? Well I'll tell you." He then eyed me.

We stared at one another in silence till I caught something slide from the corner of his eye.

I was about to say something till he shook his head and said, "People who are in love or in a relationship do have their rights and wrongs. We've done our wrongs, Akaito." His voice came out tiresome. "Whether you remember or not, you have to make things right for that boy in some way or form. I don't know what, but you really need to sit down with him, and with that, this will be the last conversation I'll have with you in two years."

"Two years? What are you talking about?-" I questioned him till he gave a bittersweet smile and said, "I'm taking Mikuo and we're leaving. I'm not going to leave a letter or anything; we're just going to get the hell out of here and sort things out, and no one is going to interfere. Be in our business. Or know anything about it. ... I'm just happy to say that you were the best client I ever worked with and it have been quite the ride. When I first saw you crying to your mom's grave, I knew you were the one I should interact with"

`Crying to my mom's grave?´ I quietly thought till my mind lit up. `Wait. I did cry to her, didn't I? I was talking to her about everything I did that was wrong after I ... ran away from that one place.´

"Not only were you my best client, but after some thinking throughout the night, you're now my last one. And before I walk away I wanted to tell you that before Haku reversed your memories, I finally saw how much you loved Kaito" I snapped my attention back to him once he said that. "The way you talked to Kaito at that moment was when you finally found your balance. You didn't yell at him or snap at him for coming up with the idea of making you forget because he didn't want to see you suffer anymore, and you brought that brave act to his attention. ... The love you had for him is more than authentic, Akaito. It's too real for the people around you to accept it, so listen to my final words."

Turning on his heel he began to walk towards the entrance of the house and paused right when he was next to me. "Live louder than you love, and love quieter than you live. Fill people's ears with the things that are meant to be heard or else they'll bud into the wrong business." and with that brief whisper, he walked away.

I was frozen with not only his words, but also the aching feeling I felt in my head.

Certain things filled my head that I didn't know I had stored in it.

Me being tied in that chair inside the hypnosis building. Kaito sitting at my side, crying. Our exchanging of words. The festival. Me coming home and seeing him wear my lab-coat. Us moving out of Meiko's apartment once I got accepted into the university. Mothers funeral. Me holding Kaito in my arms as we waited inside the hospital for the results. Me coming back home to see Mom and Kaito cook inside the kitchen. Getting accepted into an internship at the hospital.

All these memories went further and further back till it reached the time our parents came back home and showed me a beautiful child that was merely four days old. ... And once I brought my hand over to poke his cheek, small, frail, hands grabbed onto my finger and I was consumed with so much love with such little contact.

At that moment he became my joy. My little brother. My friend. And over both forgotten and regained memories, my love.

I wanted to break down to my knees and cry to god knows what to all these memories, but it was also mother's and and Luki's words that held me together. They were me assurance that all the wrongs I've done are now over.

I needed to get him and make things right. Away from everyone for a while.


	41. Chapter 42

LenxKaitoYaoi, I hadn't heard from you in such a long freakin time. Part of me thought you were dead, but I'm glad you're back. Anyway! Please enjoy the new chapter because the next-next one (chapter 44) shall be the last.

* * *

Chapter 42: Chase

Akaito's P.O.V.

5:28 p.m.

* * *

Everyone sat at the dining table to eat lunch except two were missing. Luki and Mikuo disappeared and went off to go for a walk, but I knew as soon as night came, Luki and him will be missing out of our lives for a good two years. It was pretty much confirmed once I saw Luki's belongings missing from our room. `He probably wanted to tell Mikuo what was going to happen´ I mindlessly thought to myself as my gaze slowly fell towards a quiet bluenette who was sitting at the far end of the table. `How will I tell Kaito that I remember? ... How can do this when we're still here?´

"You okay, Akaito? You've been pretty quiet lately." Meiko pipped up, a matter of factly.

I only shook my head and gave a sheepish smile before I scooted my plate forward, showing that I was done eating. Part of me cursed myself because I couldn't break my gaze away from him, and part of me knew I wasn't even trying. `Of course I'm not okay. I've lost my mind not too long ago, went nuts, got kidnap and hypnotized, lost my memories, and now I remember everything. ... Who would be okay after going through a type of hell like that?´ "Oh no, I'm fine. Just debating whether to check out the nearby shrine or not." I lied.

"Well I don't know if today will be the right day for that. The weather forecast said it was going to rain tonight, and I should call Luki to warn him about the weather. I don't want anyone to catch a cold because of it." Meiko had then said as she stood from her seat and took our empty plates. "Kaito, why don't you check out the tour? You hadn't done anything ever since we got here." She told the bluenette as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

To no avail, he shook his head silently and rose from his seat. `He's about to walk away´ I half panicked inside my head before I rose from my seat as well and hurried over to grab him by the arm.

Once I laid my hand on his arm I began to get consumed this heated feeling in my chest. ... I didn't want to let go as soon as I held on.

His ocean-blue eyes stared at me wide-eyed, but that was till he averted his gaze elsewhere. "Yes, Nii-San?" voice so lifeless filled my ears so painfully.

`Look at me. Talk to me with life laced in that voice of yours ...´

"Meiko is right. You've barricaded yourself in this house ever since we've got here. Now I didn't agree on this trip for just me, but because I wanted to spend some time with my one and only brother knowing how it's hard for me to do some bonding with you." I tried looking at him in the eyes and yet he kept averting his eyes else where. "Kaito, please" I lowered my voice so only he could hear. And with that, he slowly met my gaze.

He bit his lip for a moment before he said, "I really don't want to be out for too long."

I felt like I got stabbed however many times the amount of words he illuminated. `Stop talking to me with that voice´

"Right. ... You can walk outside. I just need to pick something up and I'll catch up to you in a minute." I briefly said right when I began to hurry into the room.

`This place won't do us any good´

I quickly scanned the room and ran to our bags. I didn't waste any time grabbing my wallet, keys, our jacket, my phone, and the most important thing to the both of us. ... Moms diary.

As I walked towards the front door I didn't really bother saying goodbye to anyone. I just hurried out and chased after the bluenette who had already got a head start, and right when I was next to him, I gave him his jacket and said, "Put this on. It's cold for a reason after all" and I was right. The sky became shadowed by the dark clouds.

He didn't say a single word to me as he took his jacket and put it on.

I allowed our silence to grow as I guided him away from the house and towards the car. The words I tried putting together inside my head needed some time to be expressed.

Luki's P.O.V.

"I quit my job a little earlier today" I finally spoke to him throughout our walk alongside the road. He didn't necessarily question why we were walking near the road with our bags, but I didn't pay that much mind. But just glancing to see him stare at me in disbelief told me that he was paying attention to me. " ... I really did, Mikuo."

"Why would you-." He trailed off in further disbelief. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would you quit all of sudden? You've spent four years working as a psychiatrist and yet you want to quit so suddenly-" He paused himself. "I-I know you're probably still mad at me" His gaze lowered, but that was till we both heard a loud crack come from above along with a flash of light. `Rain? I must've forgot to check the weather today.´

"Mikuo"

"I have a habit of assuming things because I use it as defense from you" He rambled.

"Mikuo"

"It's just that no matter how we talk, I feel like you talk to me-" "Like you're one of my clients." I finished for him; causing him to both be quiet and stop walking. My legs ceased from walking any further as I turned to face him. "I've been talking to you like you were nothing but a client this whole time without myself knowing it. And I've been so quick to tell you all the wrong things you do ... when I'm the one who's at fault." I took a dry gulp once I felt my emotions swell up.

"Luki. You-"

"I heard everything you said with Kaito" My voice wavered more and more with every word I spoke. "If I'd known sooner how I made you feel, then maybe we wouldn't have to fight so damn much. I mean please tell me and prove me wrong that we `didn't´ get into a brawl almost a week ago. That I didn't smack you two weeks ago. And that you didn't bust a glass plate upside my head two days ago. Tell me, Mikuo"

Aqua eyes widened as he cautiously brought his hand over to caress his thumb across my cheek.

I knew the substance he was wiping away wasn't the rain. If it was; then it'd be cold.

"Luki, don't cry" softened words told me. "That's how a relationship is. We're not meant to live perfectly and you should know that more than me. I've already grown to accept the cycle we go through together where we talk crap to each other, fight, find our moral to the story, and fuck-" I glared at him almost immediately. "I'm sorry, but it's partially true. On the occasion I'm starting to feel like we fight more than we fuss and I'm tired of it." His voice softened a little.

I gave a brief sigh before I decided to wrap my arms around his waist to pull him closer. "I know, and you're right."

With another crackle and flash of light in the sky, small drops of rain began to fall onto us.

"... Will you tell me why did you quit your job-?" "I did it for you." He sharply withdrew his breath.

"Are you an idiot. Wh-Why the hell would you quit being a psychiatrist for me?! You don't just go quitting a "career" for me! That's a stupid reason!" He then snapped almost immediately. "You need to call your manager back and tell him you were joking or something! I mean what in the hell were you thinking?! Huh?!"

"About you" With just those two words I shut him up. "Mikuo, even if I was a clerk at a store or the president himself, I'd still resign because I care more about our relationship than my job. If we're tearing apart due to my job being part of the reason; I'll quit, tell me boss to fuck off, and so much more till you forgive me for not paying attention to you as my lover. Not a client." I stared deeply into his eyes as the rain fell onto his porcelain face, mixing in with the new droplets falling from his eyes.

"Luki. ... What do I say?" He spoke to no one.

"Tell me that I'm wrong. I want us to know that we're both wrong so we won't argue anymore." My arms pulled him even closer till that was barely any space between us. "The blame won't be one-sided anymore." (Errr! s.f.x.)

The both of us broke apart almost immediately once a car stopped near us.

We turned to see a man with blonde hair roll down his window and look at us. "Hey! You know it's pretty bad to walk along the road?! Especially when it's raining!" He hollered over the sound of the rain. "Come on in! I'll take you two anywhere you need to go as long as you're going east because I have to head that way!" The man waved his hand for us to go in.

I didn't hesitate for a moment once I grabbed Mikuo by the arm and dragged him towards the car, quickly opening the door and shoving both him and our bags inside before walking around to hop inside the other side of the car.

"You can only imagine how many people I find walking along side the road like you two. My name is Rinto, by the way." The blonde peered at us through his rearview mirror as he began driving the car. "But geez, you guys must've not checked the news for the weather. They said it'll be a heavy storm tonight, so I'm trying to hurry and get back to Tokyo before I get caught in it. But if it gets too bad, I may have to find a nearby hotel or something. Ya'know?" He went on and on "I'm glad I spotted you two. You guys would've probably got caught in the storm and catch pneumonia-. I'm sorry if I talk too much. Being away from my family for so long kind of make me miss talking to people."

I only shook my head. "It's quite fine, actually" I spoke briefly. "There should be a hotel about ten minutes past this upcoming exit. You can drop us off there if that's not too much of a trouble."

Rinto nodded his head in approval as he kept driving.

Akaito's P.O.V.

I drove away from the retreat and stopped near a rundown convenient store once I realized how bad the storm was getting. `Damn the weather´ I thought to myself as I took the key out of the ignition. "I'm afraid we'll have to stop here till the storm clears up a bit. It's too dangerous for me to drive." I told the quiet bluenette, but the only thing that responded was sound of the rain hitting the glass windows.

It was just my luck for us to be caught in the rain. I knew he wanted to be anywhere but here inside the car with me. That wasn't a secret.

He kept his body faced towards the window, avoiding any and all contact towards me. Only God knew how much it killed me receiving such treatment. "Kaito. I know how you're avoiding me, but I need to talk to you about something on a much serious level." I softly told him, causing the bluenette to turn and stare at me wide-eyed. "I'm not sure how to begin, ... but, I know I'm tired of seeing you sad."

"I'm not sad, Nii-San." He quickly retorted before turning his body towards the window again.

Taking off my seatbelt, I turned towards him and grabbed him by the shoulder, forcefully making him look at me. "Stop avoiding me!" I rose my voice at him. "And you have to stop lying to me! I'm your brother for Crist sakes and you're avoiding and lying to me."

"L-Let go of me" He tried jerking away.

"You don't mean that-" "I ... I" He tried speaking and yet he choked up all of a sudden. Knowing what was to come I unbuckled his belt and held him closer to me. And right when I sat him on my lap, he clutched onto my shirt and buried his face into my shoulder. `He knew he didn't mean it´

Kaito's P.O.V.

I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I didn't want to hear his voice. I didn't want see his face. And I didn't want him to touch me with just his finger, and yet his arms were wrapped around me because I fell weak against him. `This is bad. I can't get my feelings caught up´ I gritted my teeth as I refused to separate from his grasp, letting my tears fall onto his comforting shoulder. `I hate myself for this!´

With that thought I gathered all of my strength and pushed myself away from him. "N-No more- !" A pair of hands cupped my face in the midst of my protest as he silenced me in one swift movement.

He leaned closer to me and crashed his heated lips against my own, making me remember the familiar taste of them. `No´ the barriers within me broke loose and caused the salted tears trickle down my face even harder.

`Don't do this to me´

Every part of me crumbled for he crushed me as a whole. His tinder lips mended and broke me relentlessly with every second that passed by, and I couldn't escape it.

`No more. No more!-´ "Stop!" I suddenly yelled at the top of my lungs as I began to heave. He stared at me in astonishment. "I-I'm weak" I then paused once it suddenly my dawned on me. My eyes slowly began to widen the more I looked at him. "Y-You kissed me ..."

Narrator's P.O.V.

The atmosphere fell silent as the bluenette eyed the elder in utter shock; unable to figure out his emotions at the moment. He knew he'd never do such action. Especially knowing how he witnessed him getting hypnotized, and it was true. He did forget.

Akaito slipped his hands away from his face and around his waist lightly before whispering, "I did, didn't I?" He lowered his eyes a little till he pieced his thoughts together and look at the boy once more.

"I remember everything, Kaito."


	42. Chapter 43

Thank God fanfictin fixed their bug, but I'm afraid my reviews hadn't returned to me. Anyway, next chapter shall be the last, and I must Thank everyone. People who reviewed and read along. Please enjoy the new chapter. Sorry for not adding the meat and potatoes in this chapter. The last chapter shall be my longest to add everything.

* * *

Chapter 43: Free Willed

Akaito's P.O.V.

* * *

He stared at me blankly as he quietly muttered, "What did you say ... ?"

I could only soften my expression and sigh a little because I knew how awkward it was going to be to explain such thing, but I knew the longer I kept this, the more he'll hurt. So I pushed away my self-irritation and repeated, "I remember everything. ... The stuff we did, me losing it, the festival, ... everything" I bluntly told him and yet he kept quiet as he stared at me with widened eyes. I couldn't help but continue even further. "Kaito, this doesn't mean I'm going to lose my mind" `Cause God knows how much I'm scared of my crazy side´ "I-I know that I'm capable of loving you both as a brother and a lover `without´ getting overwhelmed again."

I looked deeply into those ocean pools that relentlessly catch my attention. The same eyes that looked at me with admiration, compassion, envy, lust, and love. But unlike everyone else, I can see the worry and confusion within him.

Being able to see such thing was a sixth sense I grew throughout my years being with him, and thank God that I have it.

"B-But" he suddenly paused for a moment and bit his bottom lip briefly. "But how?! That's impossible-. Why are you alone with me?! We have to get you hypnotized again or else you'll get overwhelmed again-" Slipping my hand away from his waist, I pressed a single finger against his lips ans hushed him softly. "Hush, Kaito." I calmly told the panicky bluenette. "It took me this long to figure out what was wrong, and it wasn't because of you. ... It was because I tried so hard living without making a single mistake and once I did, it drove me insane because I didn't know how to handle it."

My hand automatically moved away from his lips and touched the softness of his cheeks. Caressing it in adoration.

"The day I remembered those things I've done to you on New Year's had me in a noose hanging on a tree-branch because I was confused with everything about myself. That and my feelings towards you led me to asking questions such as `What do I do?´ or `How should I treat him?´, and rest assured those questions ate me alive because for once in my life, I was at a total lost. But now; knowing the things I do, I know what to say to you now"

I held out my hands with my palms facing up, signalling him for him to give me his.

Hesitantly he brought his smaller ones upon my own, and once they touched mine, I wrapped my fingers around them and held them gently as the corner of my lips tugged upwards into a small smile. But within me smiling I felt my emotions swell up all of sudden from just looking at the boy before me.

The tears of emotions begged to be broken free and yet I didn't put up a fight. So with a deep breath, I began speaking to him.

"Kaito. The day you were brought home for the first time was the happiest day of my entire life after months of waiting for you to be born. And the moment you grabbed my finger with your tiny hands and opened your eyes to look at me for the first time, I knew by heart that you were something precious to me, and if there was any spare time for me left from school, I would run as fast as I could to come back home and see your beautiful `not´ your face, not your eyes, and not your legs; but your beautiful `Everything´" He gave a light gasp as his face began to turn slightly red.

"I've ... I've always been in love with you no matter how long I've been unaware of it; I always loved you and you only whether you are my brother or not. I-I" I suddenly choked up. `Dammit-´ I cursed myself in the inside till he shakily said, "I-I'm s-so ... happy." He then quickly withdrew his hand to cover his mouth as the heated tears began to slide down his flushed skin.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his small body and embraced him with every ounce of love I felt for him. That's all I wanted to do. Just embrace him endlessly and let him know how much I love him unconditionally.

"I'll protect you like a brother. Cherish and provide for you like you're my own. Spend time with you like you're my friend. Make love to you endlessly, relentlessly, passionately, and compassionately like you're my soul mate. And I will love you as all of those things combined, and I'll never become overwhelmed because now I know that the mistakes I've made are okay." I whispered to the boy as I held him close to my chest.

He pulled away slightly and revealed his tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Nii-San, please k-kiss me" Lips soft as petals illuminated to me.

But with a single smirk and moving my hand to grab his chin I whispered, "That's `Master´ to you when we're in the act of making love. Now let's not forget next time" and with that, I quickly lowered my face and captured his abandoned lips in an instant before he had the chance to say anything.

His small hands clutched onto the fabric of my shirt in a needy manner, causing me to hold him even tighter.

I couldn't contain my tongue from pressing past the walls of his small lips and taste him once again. He didn't put up a single fight against me and that's exactly I wanted it to be. `His tongue. It's so soft and sweet, ... and submissive just how I remembered.´ I flicked my tongue against his and earned a light moan. `Each moan make me get harder by the second.´

`More´

"M-Master, are we really going to do it?" He broke apart for air and stared at me with lust-filled eyes. I could only silently contemplate whether we should or not till my body jolted once I heard a voice whisper from behind me, _"Go ahead and do it. S'not like I can take control thanks to your bastard ass. But do me a favor and not forget our favorite thing. Even though I can't do anything, you still share some of my likes despite you being a goody-two-shoe gentleman. So in essence; show who's boss once more and forever.."_ I quickly turned to check the backseat and found no one.

`That voice. It belonged to "Him"´ I continued to check my surroundings till my eyes fell on Kaito who looked concerned. `Cool it; as crazy as it may sound, he's only in my head´

I have to admit it. He's fucking right.

"Nii-San-" (Smack! s.f.x.) As soon as my ears picked up those words, my hand quickly made contact with his skin and smacked him across the face, stunning him. Blue eyes widened in utter shock as he carefully brought a hand to touch his cheek, and slowly a tinted redness began to spread across his face. I scoffed, "Don't get all surprised now. Acting like you were the one who lost his memory all of a sudden; you must've forgotten who you're talking to."

"Master..." He whispered beneath his breath as he blushed heavily.

"So your memory came back all of a sudden? Your reward is getting your ass in the backseat and stripping"

"Yes, Master" He sexually moaned.

"But your punishment is not getting prepared" I felt the corner of my lips curve upwards into a smirk. "Let's get you use to the true definition of taking it `raw´"


	43. Chapter 44

So this is it guys. I really want to thank everyone for sticking with both me and the story. This story have been my most successful story so far view and review-wise, and it truly make me happy knowing such thing. I don't want to hold anyone up, so please enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

Chapter 44: Life

* * *

 _ **Akaito's P.O.V.**_

 _ **2 1/2 Years Later...**_

"Nng!" The voice that was once high had groan into my shoulder as his teeth clamped against my skin as hard as he could. I didn't have to push him away to see and know that he drew blood. The pain was incomparable to the pleasure we both felt, Kaito and I. The way his hands clawed my bare back, the amount of pressure he added to his bites every time he sat down on my cock, and how much he gave his all to hide his moans. "Mm-! Mmm!" His voice hitched higher and higher.

My hands clutched onto his cushioned flesh as I kept my eyes on my door; keeping watch incase any of my co-workers decided to come bother me. This was precisely the reason why I specifically told Kaito repeatedly to not come to my work when he's heated after school. He knew all too well that I wouldn't really reject him; especially if he was in his school uniform.

Although he have grown up to 5'7" and went through his puberty phase, he's still cute no matter what.

I held back my own moans by biting onto my tongue. He rose his hips and sat back down in a needy manner, causing a slapping sound to fill the room. "Ah- Mm!" My eyes widened a little once he accidentally moaned out. I didn't waste a second once I grab a hold of him and stood up, pulling out of him and turning him around, and quickly bending him over my desk. He didn't move from that position except for glancing at me past his shoulders. "I-I'm sorry. It felt too good"

I gave a half-hearted sigh at his behavior as I examined his body as if it was the first time looking at it.

His pants hung around his left ankle, revealing his black knee-highs coming up his legs. The more my eyes traveled up, the more I began to see the droplets of white sticking from between his flushed thighs, leading up to his ass. It was then that he moved his legs apart a little more to let me have a better look at the white substance dribbling out of his twitching hole oh-so slowly. It was no secret that it was a mixture of the cum from the previous times we've done it and the pre-cum from now.

His vest and collared shirt was rolled up and revealed his scarred back; or what we both like to call it, his love streaks. His perked tits rubbed against the desk surface as he motioned his hips from side to side showing me how much he was pleading to have more.

I scanned the areas for a moment and found my tie lying on the side of the desk and hurriedly grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth to use as a gag. I couldn't risk having anyone hear him. Plus I didn't want to waste anymore time in my office than I need to, so I better get this over with.

"I told you repeatedly to not come here for sex, Kaito. You have to think of the consequence if someone were to hear you." I scolded the seventeen year-old before stepping closer to poke my tip against his heated hole. "Knowing how you are, you only think of the consequence you'll get when we get back home for disobeying me."

And with that I slammed my cock inside him and drilled the hell out of him. My cock craved to be shoved inside his disobeying ass, and although I'd never admit it, part of me loved the fact that he was disobeying my authority. It just provided more reasons to punish him in the future. 'What shall I use this time?! Hot wax? Chain him to a wall? ... I hadn't humiliated him yet.-!' I thought to myself till my mind clicked at the idea. 'Humiliation it is' I licked my lips at the idea as my thrusts became a bit jagged.

"Mmpf! Mmm!" He attempted to moan and yet they became into a stiff muffle.

His hole tighted around my cock as I felt the cum inside him coat my cock with its warmth. I knew with this new load of it - it was going to leak out of him. He was stuffed with nothing but cum, and I knew he wanted more of it till he starts tasting it no matter what he eat or drink.

The only sound that filled the room was the sound of our skin meeting along with the squelching sound of my cock ramming into his cum-filled ass.

Our pheromones was enhanced by the heat inside the room. It smelled like sex at its finest, but it annoyed me how it had to end.

I already knew he was about to cum by the way his hole clamped around me so tight. So I took in a deep breath and grinded against him as hard as I could, clutching onto his hips as I rocked into him and pounded away till I felt the intensity build up inside me. 'Fuck, I'm going to cum' I cursed to myself as I kept it up.

With a few more thrusts his body stiffened as well as him giving a pitched moan inside his throat. I continued to fuck him till I stilled completely and came inside him.

"Fuck ..." I finally let go of my breath as I slowly pulled out and plopped myself on my chair. I closed my eyes for a minute and allowed myself to collect myself before bringing my hands over to put my cock back inside my pants and fix my pants. I never take off my clothes when we're having sex inside my office. "Hurry up and put your clothes back on." I then told the bluenette as I relaxed.

He was quiet, but I knew he did as I said.

It took us fifteen minutes to clean up and for me to check-out of the hospital. Now we sat inside the car driving home. "You came inside my office looking like you had something to tell me, and yet it resulted into sex which is something I don't mind, but it can't be at my job." I partially scolded him as I slowed the car down at the red-light.

"R-Right! It's about someone who I saw after school." His eyes lit up all of a sudden. As soon as we traveled back to Tokyo after that trip two years ago we immediately moved to Akihabara along with the both of us agreeing for him to go to a public school. Plus the fact that I transferred hospitals and are now working at the Shibuya hospital. "I saw Luki walking into this one building that's down the street from my school."

"Luki?! The guy with bright pink hair?" I questioned the teen before I began driving again.

"Yeah. The building was like a big Cafe. He has to work there since I saw him open the door with some keys." He explained. But right when he did, I quickly made a U-Turn in the middle of the street and made my way towards the direction of his school. "Wh-What the hell?!-" "We're going to make a surprise visit before we go back home."

After about ten minutes of driving I slowed down the car and parked outside the building Kaito pointed towards.

"It'll take about twenty minutes. You can go with me if you'd like?"I told the bluenette as I unbuckled my seatbelt and hopped out the car. He only shook his head and smiled slightly. "It's okay, Nii-San. I need to do my homework." And with that, I gave a quick smile and headed off into the building.

As soon as I stepped inside I was greeted with the fresh smell of hazelnut and baked goods. Hardly anyone was inside. The lights were dim as I immediately saw the fireplace in the far back of the building. The light illuminating off of it caused the wood-floors to look golden. Multiple paintings hung along the maple colored walls. 'I wonder why I never took a chance to come to this Cafe?' I wondered briefly to myself before I scanned the room and spotted a man with pink-hair talking to a customer sitting inside one of the sofas near the fireplace.

Slowly I walked towards the guy till I was nothing but a step away from him.

"... Luki?" I called out lowly.

Although it took seconds it felt like eternity once he turned around and face me, showing me his familiar light-blue eyes. They widened almost immediately as a shockingly large grin began to carve into his features. It surprised me more than seeing how his hair grew due to the fact that he never really expressed a single emotion.

"Akaito?! I can't believe this!" He surprised me even further with the amount of emotions in his voice. "Lola! I need you to take over" He then waved to a girl with curly brunette hair. "We can sit over here, but what are you doing here? I wouldn't have thought for you to be hanging around Akihabara." He questioned as we walked over to a nearby table and sat down.

He wore a bronze colored tank-top with a pair of beige harem capris, along with a dark-Brown sweater. He honestly looked more relaxed than ever. Especially compared to me since I'm still wearing my clothes for work.

"I should be the one who's shocked to find you here. Kaito told me that he saw you walking into this building after he was done with school. Of course I had to come find out for myself, but what are you doing here? You don't seem like the type to be around a district such as this one, but now that I see how out you are with your emotions I must say otherwise" we both had then began to laugh a little.

"So it was your brother who spoke among my whereabouts?" He joked "Anyway; living in Hokkaido didn't necessarily satisfy me as much as I had hoped. So I hunted around for a cheap place and found one out here. Next thing lead to another, I started a business and are now running this Cafe."

"Is that so? Business is probably slow since it's currently evening."

He nodded his head and sighed briefly. "It's always packed between eight and midnight. I don't mind it having to be like that throughout the week; it gives me time to do things throughout the day."

"Well your schedule seems relaxed. What's Mikuo doing nowadays?" I questioned, and it was then that he fell silent for a moment. That as well as his smile disappearing. It didn't take long for me to catch the atmosphere and lower my eyes. "I'm sorry for asking. I didn't have the slightest clue-" He then shook his head and said, "You tend to always surprise me, but I suppose I gave it away through my expressions. I just don't seem to hide them as much as I use to."

"We had our disagreements and decided to part ways about a year and a half ago. Although I don't know how or what he's doing, I know that tough decision was what we needed. ... Apparently being only friends wasn't going to do us much justice either, but us not knowing how each other are doing eases the pain more than it sounds. I honestly don't ever want to know what he's doing but I do hope that he's doing well." Bit by bit his lips curved upwards. "Besides. Moving to Akihabara was the best decision I could ever make. Not just living and working, but my love life." He then smiled even wider.

I rose a brow and asked, "So who's the person who sprinkled sunshine and glitter into your world?"

"Your lovely friend of course.". He bluntly stated.

My breath hitched for a moment at all the possibilities. But the two that shined throughout my head the most was Dell and Meiko, even though I hadn't spoke to them for so long. But that was till his voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You should know me better than to think I'd date that idiotic white-head. And though Meiko have her benefits, she's simply not my type. She'd probably get us killed" His bluntness never failed to amaze me, though he had a very valid point towards the two, and it was then that one more individual popped up inside my head.

"I already know that Lily has someone, so is it ... Gakupo?" I questioned.

I was proven correct once he nodded his head in approval. "We accidentally bumped into each other at a coffee shop, and as expected, he asked if I knew of your whereabouts. There was no sense in lying because I actually didn't have the slightest clue; but our conversation had ended up into him convincing me to go on a date with him. After four to five dates, we sealed the deal and decided to live together. ... Of course we also made an agreement to keep our relationship secret from Meiko and the others. We don't want anyone to interfere and cause a mess." 'Him and I both'

"Enough about me. How are you and Kaito doing? And by recalling what you said a bit earlier, I'm guessing that you put him inside a public school?" He rose a brow.

I nodded my head and gave a small smile because for once, I can actually tell someone that we really are doing well without lying to them.

"Yeah, he didn't mind the idea of going to a public school. I'm actually quite happy that he is because he made quite a few friends. Sometimes he ask to have them over to the house and I agree as long as it's alright with their parents. He even decided to join the manga club. ... It's not really something I favor, but if it makes him happy, then best believe I am as well."

"I transferred to work at a different hospital and immediately got promoted to being the head-doctor in the hospital. The staff is quite nice, the hours they give really flexes out my schedule, and most of all, I'm just living life." And I meant every single word I said to him. "Sometimes I feel like I'm more nervous of his graduation ceremony than he is because that'll be the day I watch him walk across that stage taking his diploma ... when it seemed like it was just yesterday he struggled to read a sentence."

Luki brought a hand over to rest upon my shoulder gently. "I know I ceased myself from being a psychiatrist, but I'll tell you this. When he walk across that stage and take his diploma, he'll look off into the crowd and look at you. It'll then be that he see how much "you" have grown into a full blown man after all the studying, sacrifice, nurture, and stress you've gone through to make him who he is today. From a kid who probably didn't know how to count, he's now going to graduate high school because of you." He spoke gently to me. "Now I have to admit how surprised I was once you mentioned his graduation. I almost forgot that the last time I saw him was when he was fifteen."

I chuckled slightly. "I know. Now that he's about to turn eighteen, I always tell him the same thing everyday before he goes to school."

"Eh? Which is?" He questioned.

"Look not for perfection. Look forward to the possibility of failure because your flaws are what make you shine."

"You should really think about writing someday. ... Anyway. Had Kaito thought about what he'd like to do in life?". He then asked.

"Yeah-" "Nii-San, you've been here for almost an hour." A higher voice pipped up from behind me. I knew all to well that it was Kaito who was standing behind. That along with the fact that I forgot that I left him inside the car. "Can we go now?" The bluenette partially complained despite Luki's presence.

"My. My. He certainly grown from the last I've seen him. Well I don't want to hold you up anymore than I should. It's about time I start prepping for the night-rush, so this should be our goodbye." Luki had then stood from his seat along with me doing the same. "Come visit anytime throughout the evening or night you two." And with that, Kaito grabbed me by the arm and began tugging me towards the exit. I didn't scold him for doing so since it was technically my fault for getting carried away and forgetting that I left him in the car, but I'm surely going to take Luki up on that offer.

I didn't waste a single second getting inside the car along with Kaito and shoving my keys into the ignition. "I must apologize for leaving you; it's just that I learned a few things about Luki that intrigued me more than it should have." I partially mumbled to the boy. "What do you feel like having for dinner tonight? And no it can't be anything along the lines of my dick" _Dammit._ I heard him mumble quietly. "Hey, don't give me that "Dammit" crap. You and I both know how it's a school-night for you, so you can't have anything like that unless you're on vacation or it's the weekend." I couldn't help but smirk a little to myself. Sometimes it was just too easy to know what he was thinking. "Anyway, did my recommendation get approved by your principal for the Hospital internship? If you're going to become a nurse, it'd be best for them to sign off my note and give you the job."

It was around his tenth grade year that he told me that he wanted to become a nurse. He never really explained why, but I never discouraged his decision because I was proud of it.

"It got approved earlier today, but she said I'll have to wait a few days till the paperwork gets processed; this also reminds me to thank you for the letter! It sure as hell made things easier to get the position." I quickly glanced at him and saw the wide grin plastered onto his features. Every time I see him look so happy with the world, I felt a little happier with life myself.

"Well you're most certainly welcome. I want you to get as much help as possible to get you towards your dream-" I then paused for a moment once a thought formed inside my head. _That's right. I never really asked him, had I?_ "Kaito. Why do you want to become a nurse? Wouldn't being a doctor sound much better to you?" I questioned the boy.

He remained silent for about a minute before he began to hum in contemplation.

"Well ... because that will mean I'll have to wear a lab-coat." "What?" I quickly retorted towards his pathetic answer. "Wearing a Lab-coat is no where near as bad as the nurses uniform; although it depends at which hospital you work at. But there has to be some logical answer as to Why you don't want to be a full-blown doctor?"

"Because!" He suddenly rose his voice as I stopped the car outside of our home. "... Only the best doctor I know wear Lab-coats, and I don't ever want to take the place of that. So I want to assist him and become a nurse. Not just because I get to work with that best doctor, but because I see why he loves working inside the hospital. He gets to work with others and learn things about them whether the injury was caused base off of anger, romance, or sorrow. ... That's why I want to become a nurse." My eyes widened in astonishment. That with a side of this overpowering feeling of love. I couldn't tell if it was the love of a brother, lover, or friend, but all I knew was that it could've been all of them combined.

 _"Why don't you just get a fresh lab-coat and ask me for it?"_

 _"Because! The best doctor I know wears "This" Lab-coat."_

I quietly began to recall the time I caught Kaito wearing my lab-coat almost three years ago, and it caused the emotions to increase ten times harder. So without saying a single word, I brought my arms over to him and wrapped them around his body, bringing him into a tight embrace.

"And only the "Best" nurse is the one I'll forever love" I whispered closet to his ears before pressing my lips against the side of his temple. "I love you, Kaito."

(Hehe s.f.x.) "You're so embarrassing, Nii-San. ... But I love you too, and I'll always love you forever."

12:19 a.m.

'Almost three years ago my psychiatrist told me something about an Unbound Desire. I never knew what it meant because he always told me that my desire was bound. Locked away. There but untouched. And maybe I didn't know what he meant because it was locked away, but now, I think I've figured out the meaning of it' I began typing on my laptop inside the living room. "My desire was to make a mistake. To make a fault that'll let me do things that I secretly wished to do, and although it took a toll on me, I learned to take my time and accept the flaws within my wishes and live peacefully because of it.

It was quite funny when I met him after so long because he told me that I should write. The only reason why I found that to be quite humorous was because I had already thought to do so.

What I've gone through is something I'd like to share. Who knows. Someone out there may have experienced the same thing as me, but before I take you to the middle, let me start in the beginning.' I then paused my fingers from typing.

"... Where should I start?" I asked myself as I began to drift my gaze away from the computer screen, but that was till it fell on a certain picture standing on the coffee table.

It was an old picture of me, Mom, and Dad smiling next to Kaito while he was in his crib as a baby.

Our family.

And with that image staying inside my mind, I returned my gaze back towards the screen as my fingers tapped across the keyboard.

"The average child along the age of fourteen are said to have an I.Q. of one-hundred to be considered average and are able to attend the normal classes in school" I started.

Yes, I'm going to make a pen name once I publish this autobiography; but I know the people who I do know will immediately know that it is me who wrote this. ...

And they will also know how proud I am to have made a mistake.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

Thank you for reading the last chapter. I've debated with myself to create a Branch-Story that explains how Luki and Mikuo broke off and the new relationship Luki is in. Plus some fillers among the other characters such as Meiko and them. When will it be posted? Soon. Anyway, thank you once again!


	44. Announcement!

**Hey everyone,**

 **I have some news regarding my fan fics! As some of you may have noticed, I've taken down about half of my fanfiction stories, (due to some personal stuff) but please don't fret!**

 **I'm going to move the stories I have deleted to my deviant art account, because I know a good chunk of you enjoy my Akaito x Kaito stories. (Which are the ones that will be taken down due to personal stuff *frowns*) but I don't want you guys to be upset, plus I don't want to completely delete something I worked my ass off on.**

 **So...yeah. To get to the stories, my deviant art name is "Markscyther".**

 **Plus I've made a SECOND fanfiction account named, "Malformed_Bunny" best believe I'll be active on that account a hella lot more than this. Yes, it's a new account.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **If there are any questions, feel free to p.m. me!**


End file.
